Los Caballeros del Equilibrio
by Guido Super Shock
Summary: Twilight y sus amigas se enteraron de que uno valientes héroes protegieron los elementos de la armonía, así que decidieron ir a buscarlos y a sus armaduras.Mis parejas son : TwiligthXFlash, ApplejackXSilver Shill, RainbowXSoaring, RarityXFancyPants, PinkieXCheese y FluttershyXDiscord
1. Chapter 1

Los Caballeros del Equilibrio

**El Inicio**

Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que las princesas Celestia y Luna encontraran los elementos de la armonía, en el árbol de la armonía(donde actualmente se encuentran los elementos), era protegido por 6 corceles de noble corazón y mente, 2 ponys terrestres, 2 pegasos y 2 unicornios, cada uno portaba una de las poderosas y relucientes armaduras del equilibrio. Al igual que los elementos, las armaduras representaban algo: Sinceridad, Pureza, Diversión, Respeto, Compañerismo y la armadura mas poderosa de las 6 representaba el Heroísmo, cada caballero protegía un elemento:la Sinceridad protegía a la Honestidad, Pureza a la Bondad, Diversión a la Risa, Respeto a la Generosidad, Compañerismo a la Lealtad y Heroísmo a la Magia. Los valientes guerreros protegieron los elementos con sus vidas, enemigos tras enemigos venían de toda Equestria para robar los elementos para usarlos para el mal, pero los guerreros los derrotaron a todos. Hasta que Celestia los encontró con Luna a su lado,ellos vieron que las intenciones de las princesas eran buenas y nobles, así que les entregaron los elementos, al ver que los elementos estaban seguros, los caballeros se despojaron de sus armaduras, ocultándolas en diferentes lugares de Equestria.

Con el paso del tiempo, Equestria se había olvidado de esos grandes y valientes héroes, todos menos las hermanas alicornio Celestia y Luna, ellas nunca olvidaron a esos guerreros, así que le contaron esta historia a la reciente princesa de Equestria, que obtuvo su castillo en Ponyville cuando perdió su biblioteca.

Twilight Sparkle, la princesa de la amistad, que es altamente responsable y muy nerviosa, cuando hay una prueba o misión que cumplir, pero esta siempre dispuesta a ayudar a cualquier pony. Vive junto a ella su fiel asistente escamoso, Spike el dragón, algo torpe, sarcástico y muy flojo, pero siempre atento en ayudar a sus amigas, en especial a Twilight. Ella tiene un búho de mascota, llamado Owlowiscious, que aunque ni Twilight, ni Spike puedan entenderlo, el si los entiende lo que le dicen, y obedece sin quejas a su dueña. Twilight tiene un hermano mayor, llamado Shining Armor, que dice que desde que Twilight era pequeña, ella solo tenía a su hermano como único amigo, ademas de ser el capitán de la guardia real, es un príncipe, por casarse con la sobrina de Celestia, la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza o princesa Cadence, princesa del amor y del Imperio de Cristal, de esta forma Cadence paso de ser la niñera de Twilight a su cuñada. La historia de estos héroes conmovió e inspiro mucho a Twilight, así que decidió contarle a sus 5 amigas.

Applejack, la pony terrestre vaquera que vive en su granja de manzanas, llamada Sweet Apple Acres, con su hermano mayor, llamado Big Macintosh, el mas fuerte de los 3 hermanos, su hermanita menor, llamada Applebloom, la mas joven y enérgica de los 3, y la Abuela Smith, sabia y vieja, pero llena de energía. Ella también tiene una perrita de mascota, llamada Winona, le encanta jugar y trabajar con su dueña. Applejack, tiene otros parientes como tíos, primos, etcétera, pero viven en diferentes partes de Equestria. Applejack es la mas seria y madura de la 6, pero es 100% honesta y siempre esta dispuesta a ayudar.

Rainbow Dash, la pegaso mas rápida y atlética de Equestria, tan rápida que logro hacer una Rainplosión sonica, es cuando una explosión sonica y un arco iris ocurrían al mismo tiempo. Su mayor sueño es ser una Wonderbolt, los pegasos mas rápidos y atléticos de Equestria. Tiene una hermana menor adoptiva, llamada Scootaloo, una pequeña pegaso que aun no vuela, pero tiene un scooter que lo usa para hacer acrobacias increíbles, o como medio de transporte. También tiene una tortuga de mascota, llamada Tanque, que tiene una hélice que le permite volar, es un poco torpe, pero jamas se rinde y quiere mucho a Rainbow. Aunque ella es testaruda, muy presumida y poco femenina, es totalmente leal a sus amigas y siempre trata de encontrar la forma de no fallarles y no decepcionarlas.

Rarity, la bella unicornio que vive y trabaja en la Boutique Carrusel. Vive con ella su hermana menor, llamada Sweetie Belle, tierna y dulce tal como lo indica el nombre, y es muy sensible, ella quiere ser como su hermana, que es su modelo a seguir. Rarity también tiene una mascota un gato persa hembra, llamada Opal u Opalescence, es gruñona y malhumorada, pero muy en el fondo quiere mucho a Rarity. Ella tiene a sus padres unicornio, Hondo Flanks padre, y Cookie Crumbles madre, aunque Rarity no tenga mucho en común con ellos, ella los quiere mucho. Rarity puede ser vanidosa, exagerada, muy muy dramática y delicada, pero es muy amable y generosa, esas son 2 razones por la que Spike esta loco por ella.

Pinkie Pie, la pony terrestre divertida y fiestera que todo el mundo quiere, ella conoce a todos y a cada uno de los habitantes de Ponyville. Ella vive y trabaja en la pastelería del pueblo, Sugar Cube Corner, donde es cuidada por sus jefes, el Señor Carrot Cake, y su esposa la Señora Cup Cake, que tienen un potro y una potranca bebes como hijos, y son gemelos, el potro pegaso Pound Cake y su hermana gemela, la unicornio Pumpkin Cake, aunque la familia Cake sea de diferentes razas ,se quieren mucho el uno al otro. Pinkie también tiene su propia familia, Maud Pie la hermana mayor de las 4 hermanas, parece fría y sin sentimientos, pero quiere mucho a Pinkie, le gusta hablar de rocas, Marble y Limestone Pie, las menores de las 4, se parecen a Maud en casi todo, Igneous Rock, el padre de la 4 y dueño de la granja de rocas donde vivía y trabajaba Pinkie, y Cloudy Quartz, la madre de las 4, ella en un momento menciono que el nombre completo de Pinkie es Pinkamena Diane Pie que como se sabe, es así como una personalidad alterna de Pinkie. Ella tiene un lagarto o cocodrilo bebe, llamado Gummy, un lagarto raro y misterioso, pero ama las fiestas y quiere mucho a Pinkie. Aunque ella es muy habladora, hiperactiva y super duper ultra molesta(me encanta exagerar), le encanta hacer reír y sonreír a los demás, porque eso la hace feliz, aunque puede tomarse algunas cosas enserio.

Y Fluttershy, la tímida pegaso que vive en una casa cerca del Bosque Everfree, un lugar misterioso, tenebroso, aterrador y horrible para alguien como ella. A diferencia de sus amigas,ella no tiene hermanos, pero tiene muchos animales para hacerle compañía. Aunque tiene muchos animales, Ángel su conejo blanco es su mascota, Ángel pude ser mandon, quisquilloso y malcriado, pero quiere mucho a Fluttershy. Aunque ella es muy tímida, asustadiza y muy insegura, es muy bondadosa con todos, y tiene un lado valiente, tan grande que incluso llego a domar animales muy feroces, como osos, una mantícora, incluso un dragón, que es a lo que mas teme. Tiene un arma secreta, llamada "la mirada" que con eso intimida a muchos animales si no le hacen caso(aun no se uso en ponys).

Cuando las mane 5 escucharon la historia de estos héroes, se impresionaron, así las mane 6 y Spike se pusieron de objetivo encontrar a los nuevos portadores y las armaduras.


	2. Chapter 2

**La Charla y El Nuevo Guardia**

**Y esa es la historia chicas. **Dijo Twilight después de contarle la historia de estos héroes a sus amigas. Habían acordado hablar de esta historia en el propio castillo de Twilight.

**¡WOW!.** Dijeron las mane 6 impactadas por lo que Twilight les contó.

**Eso es 20% mas genial **(o cooler, lo escribo como me sale). Dijo Rainbow asombrada.

**Sip, esos caballeros fueron tan valientes como un toro en un rodeo de Appleloosa. **Dijo Applejack con su típico acento vaquero.

**A mi me parece divino que unos guapos, valientes y nobles caballeros protegieran nuestros elementos con sus vidas.** Dijo Rarity elegantemente emocionada.

**¡Pues a mi me parece super duper ultra mega genial lo que hicieron, es mas estoy tan nerviosionada que podría explotar!.** Dijo Pinkie de manera exagerada.

**Si sabes que esa palabra no existe ¿Verdad?. **Pregunto Applejack.

**Pues... yo pienso que hicieron un gran trabajo... ¿si están de acuerdo claro?.** Dijo tímidamente Fluttershy.

**Pues claro que si querida,claro que estamos de acuerdo contigo. **Dijo amablemente Rarity.

**Como sea terroncito dinos ¿Como establos vamos a encontrar esas armaduras, si las ocultaron en diferentes partes de Equestria?. **Pregunto Applejack a Twilight.

**Eso aun no lo se, pero la princesa Celestia dijo que la respuesta esta en el amor puro y sincero, y aun no lo entiendo.** Twilight respondió amablemente a la pregunta de Applejack.

**¿Con que amor puro y sincero eh? pues no lo entiendo ¿Y ustedes?.** Pregunto Applejack a sus amigas que solo negaron con la cabeza mientras que Pinkie respondió que NO hablando.

Ellas no se dieron cuenta de que las estaban escuchando, a parte de Spike que dormía en su trono pero escucho todo atentamente. Los que escucharon eran las otras princesas, Shinig Armor y algunos guardias reales, incluso el guardia de melena y ojos azules y pelaje dorado ocre, Flash Sentry el guardia pegaso del que Twilight se enamoro.

**Tal vez yo pueda responderles a esa pregunta. **Dijo Celestia sorprendiendo a todas.

**¡PRINCESA CELESTIA!.** Gritaron todas sorprendidas, el grito fue tan fuerte que despertó a Spike y fue a saludar.

**Hola princesa, perdón por no saludarla, pero al parecer me despertaron de golpe.** Dijo Spike saludando de manera educada pero con algo de enojo por despertarlo con un grito.

**Se mas educado Spike.** Dijo Twilight regañando a su asistente.** Como sea, y espero no ser grosera, pero ahora que esta aquí seria bueno que usted nos respondiera princesa Celestia. **Dijo Twilight calmada y tratando de no ser grosera con la princesa Celestia, es solo que esta desesperada junto con sus amigas para escuchar esa respuesta.

**De acuerdo, así es la cosa, verán existe otro árbol mágico ademas del árbol de la armonía.** Dijo Celestia tratando de explicar a las man Spike, no hacia falta que le expliquen a los demás presentes, porque Celestia ya les contó antes de llegar al castillo de Twilight.

**¡¿EN SERIO!?. **Dijeron las mane 6 y Spike impresionados de que hay otro árbol mágico a parte del de la armonía.

**Si, se llama el árbol del equilibrio, el árbol donde se crearon estas armaduras,es difícil de explicar, pero según lo entiendo el árbol de la armonía y del equilibrio son una pareja que trae con ellos paz y orden.** Dijo Celestia explicando de forma calmada.

**¿Con que pareja eh?. **Pregunto Twilight hablando por sus amigos.

**Exacto, porque según eh visto que ustedes, 6 yeguas de gran corazón portaban los elementos de la armonía, y 6 corceles con corazones igual de grandes portaban esas armaduras, lo que quiere decir que el árbol de la armonía es de genero femenino, y el del equilibrio de genero masculino. **Dijo Celestia terminando con su explicación.

**¿Eso quiere decir que los nuevos portadores del equilibrio son nuestros protectores y futuras parejas?. **Pregunto Twilight entendiendo la explicación de Celestia.

**Exacto**. Dijo Celestia dándole la razón a Twilight.

**Ya veo, pero creo que no sera fácil. **Dijo Twilight medio nerviosa por eso de tener novio, al igual que todas las demás mane porque ninguna de ellas esta lista para eso aun.

**Lo sera, pero con el tiempo. **Dijo Celestia tratando de calmarlas, lo cual si funciono pero poco.** Dejando eso de lado, Cadence y tu hermano tienen algo para ti, y creo todos los presentes deberíamos escucharlos.** Dijo Celestia mientras el príncipe del Imperio y su esposa se acercaban a Twilight.

**¿Algo para mi? ¡¿Que es?! ¡¿Que es?!.** Pregunto algo emocionada, esto causo que su hermano y cuñada rieran un poco.

**Bueno Twilight, nos dimos cuenta de que tu castillo necesita algo de protección, por eso asignamos un guardia real para cuidarlo mientras no estas. **Le explico calmadamente su cuñada, Cadence. Al escuchar la palabra "guardia" se sorprendió un poco.

**¡¿Un guardia?! ¡¿Te refieres a alguno de los que están presente?!. **Pregunto Twilight sorprendida.

**Si, pero no te preocupes Twili, ya esta asignado, y es el mejor guardia que tengo desde que lo transfirieron al Imperio, yo confió plenamente en el y espero que hagas lo mismo.** Dijo Shining a su hermana tratando de calmarla y funciono. **¡Preséntate soldado!. **Ya con esa simple orden, cierto guardia pegaso del que Twilight se enamoro paso al frente, Twilight se quedo impactada por ver quien era.**Twilight,él es Flash Sentry, tu nuevo guardia real y mi mejor soldado. **Termino de decir Shining presentándole a su nuevo guardia.

Después de eso Flash hizo una reverencia frente a Twilight, lo cual esto hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

**De a****cuerdo, Flash Sentry, te acepto como mi guardia real personal y protector, tendrás que proteger el castillo mientras no este, ¿Te quedo claro?. **Dijo Twilight aceptando a Flash.

**Como el cristal princesa Twilight, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá. **Respondió Flash feliz de que Twilight lo haya aceptado, el no lo demostraba pero se enamoro de Twilight, lo que él no sabe es que ella también esta enamorada de el.

Después se escucharon ruidos de alguien o mas bien de unos ponys corriendo, y esos ponys que llegaron frente a todos eran Big Macintosh, Applebloom y la Abuela Smith, osea la familia de Applejack, parecían desesperados.

**¡Hay estas hermana, te estuvimos buscando!. **Dijo Applebloom algo preocupada.

**¿Que paso? ¿Sucedió algo malo?. **Pregunto Applejack curiosa.

**Siip. **Respondió Big Mac normalmente.

**¿Que es?.** Pegunto Applejack con mas curiosidad.

**Alguien se mudando al lado nuestro,¡y sin nuestra aprobación!. **Respondió la Abuela Smith enojada, pero la que mas se enojo fue Applejack.

**¡¿SIN NUESTRA APROBACIÓN?! ¡¿QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES ESE PONY?!. **Pregunto Applejack realmente furiosa, sus amigas también se molestaron, ¿porque quien construye una casa al lado tuyo sin antes preguntar?.

**No lo sabemos, pero por eso te buscábamos, para que le des una lección**. Respondió Applebloom ya sabiendo o creyendo lo que va a pasar.

**Pues eso haré, ningún pony se muda al lado mio sin preguntar. **Dijo Applejack tronando algunas partes de su cuerpo.

**Iremos contigo.** Dijo Twilight hablando por las demás mane que solo asintieron con la cabeza.

**Gracias chicas, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.** Dijo Applejack agradeciendo a sus amigas. **Y si quieren ustedes también pueden venir**. Dijo invitando a las pricesas,a Shining y a Flash, los cuales aceptaron ir.

**Muy bien, veamos quien es ese granuja**. Al decir esto, Applejack y los demás salieron a Sweet Apple Acres, para ver quien era el que se mudaba sin permiso.

**Ya hable con Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, ellas también irán.** Dijo Applebloom informandole a su hermana mayor.

**Bien, entre mas mejor. **Dijo Applejack de que ellas también quieran ayudar.

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina el capitulo 2. Solo quiero decirles que soy nuevo en esto,pero ya comienzo a entenderlo.**

**Tengo unas preguntas para ustedes:**

**¿Les gustan mis parejas?**

**¿Creen que Pinkie Pie romperá la cuarta pared como siempre?**

**¿Les bien parece que agregue a Sunset Shimmer, las dazzlings y algunos OCS a la historia?**

**Estaré esperando sus respuestas, dejen sus Reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta, leí sus reviews y debo decir,¡QUE JAMAS EN MI VIDA A ALGUIEN LE GUSTARA LO QUE HAGO!, gracias a ustedes voy a seguir con la historia.**

**Ahora responderé a algunas de sus ideas o dudas:**

**1)No voy a poner a Carameljack y FlutterMac en la historia, no quiero decepcionarlos, es que no son mis gustos.**

**2)El que pregunta ¿quien es Silver Shill? te responderé esto: Silver Shill, es un pony terrestre que ****apareció en la cuarta temporada, en el episodio "Salto de Fe"(ya en español latino, búscalo).**

**Bueno este nuevo capitulo trata sobre este pony, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**El Caballero de la Sinceridad**

Pasaron unos minutos, después de que Applejack y compañía salieran a toda velocidad del castillo de Twilight, hacía Sweet Apple Acres, ahí pudieron ver claramente a Sweetie Belle y a Scootaloo corriendo, cuando las potrancas vieron a los demás, decidieron correr mas despacio para que los demás las alcanzaran.

Después de que Sweetie y Scoot se les unieran, todos fueron directo a Sweet Apple Acres, donde vieron que lo que decían los Apple no era mentira, realmente alguien estaba construyendo una casa o negocio al lado del granero, sin preguntar.

**Muy bien, veamos quien es ese canalla.** Dijo Applejack a sus amigos y familia quienes estuvieron de acuerdo. Fueron a la casa del nuevo vecino de Applejack, y se dieron cuenta de un letrero que decía "Casa de Empeño", por lo que llegaron a suponer que el nuevo pony debía ser un vendedor. Así que tocaron el timbre.

**¡Ya voy, un segundo!.** Dijo una voz un tanto familiar para Applejack, después el pony se acerco y se sorprendió, también se sorprendieron Apple Bloom y la Abuela Smith, pero la mas sorprendida era Applejack. **No puede ser ¡Applejack** **eres** **tu! ¡es increíble verte de nuevo!. **Dijo el pony realmente feliz de ver otra vez a Applejack, tan feliz que le dio un abrazo, la yegua vaquera no esperaba esto y se sonrojo mucho. Sus amigas y los demás presentes estaban boquiabiertos, porque ¿como podía este pony conocer a Applejack?. Big Mac fue el mas sorprendido, y comenzó a sentirse sobre protector, como cualquier hermano mayor. Las únicas en no sorprenderse fueron Apple Bloom y la Abuela Smith, porque ya conocían a este pony, quien era nada menos y mas que...

**Silver...Shill. **Dijo Applejack mencionando apenadamente,aun sonrojada, el nombre de este pony. Silver Shill, el pony terrestre que Applejack y su familia conocieron, cuando esos habladores, estafadores y doble cara de los hermanos Flim y Flam regresaron. El era su ayudante, antes de que Applejack le enseñara que la verdad es mejor que la mentira, y le entrego la llave de la honestidad, por enseñarle que mentir esta mal y decir la verdad siempre es lo correcto. Ahora el estaba ahí, abrazándola, agradeciéndole por lo que hizo por el.

**Tiempo sin verte jovencito. **Dijo la Abuela Smith feliz de ver a ese joven otra vez.

**Abuela Smith¿Como ah estado?. **Dijo Shill aun abrazando a Applejack, feliz de reencontrarse con Applejack y su familia.

**Muy bien. **Respondió educadamente la Abuela.

**¿Como ah estado señor Shill?. **Pregunto Apple Bloom feliz de verlo de nuevo.

**¡Apple Bloom! que gusto verte de nuevo pequeña traviesa, ahora respondiendo a tu pregunta, estuve de maravilla. **Respondiendo feliz de ver otra vez a la pequeña hermana de Applejack, acariciando su melena, sin dejar de abrazar a Applejack, la cual seguía sonrojada. **Ammm, no quiero ser grosero, pero veo que sus amigos me ven raro. **Dijo Shill notando a todos mirándolo boquiabiertos, después de eso dejo de abrazar a Applejack, y se acerco hacía los demás presentes. Luego de eso, Applejack reacciono, ocultando su sonrojo para que nadie lo notara, y fue con Shill para presentarle a los demás.

**Yo te los presentare Shill.** Dijo Applejack acercándose hasta sus amigos, estando frente de Shill, para presentarle a sus amigos.

**No te preocupes, conozco a algunos de ellos. **Dijo Shill despreocupado. **Son la princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna, la princesa Cadence, la princesa Twilight Sparkle y el príncipe y capitán de la guardia real Shining Armor. **Dijo esto sin sorprender a casi nadie, porque todos en Equestria sabían quienes eran ellos.** Pero no se quienes son los demás.** Dijo algo apenado.

**Esta bien, no te preocupes te los presentare, ellos son mis amigos, todos ellos. **Dijo Applejack con mucha honestidad, y comenzó a presentarle a Shill a sus amigos. **Ella es Rainbow Dash, la pegaso mas rápida y atlética de Equestria, es estudiante en la academia Wonderbolt,tiene una tortuga de mascota, llamada Tanque, que tiene una hélice que le permite volar, y ella es Scootaloo, su hermanita menor, aunque no puede volar, tiene un scooter para hacer acrobacias increíbles o como transporte. Ella es Rarity, la unicornio mas refinada, elegante y generosa que conocido en mi vida,es una diseñadora de moda, tiene una gata persa como mascota, llamada Opal u Opalescence,que aunque es gruñona, quiere mucho a Rarity, y ella es Sweetie Belle, su hermanita menor, es la potranca mas entusiasta, enérgica y tierna que conozco, aparte de Apple Bloom. Ella es Pinkie Pie, la pony mas divertida, alocada y fiestera que conozco, ella también tiene hermanas, pero viven separadas,tiene un cocodrilo o lagarto bebe de mascota, llamado Gummy, al igual que a Pinkie adora las fiestas, aunque es medio raro. Ella es Fluttershy, la pegaso mas bondadosa, amable y tímida que conozco, a diferencia de nosotras 5, ella no tiene hermanos, pero tiene muchos animales que la quieren mucho, pero Angel su conejo blanco es su verdadera mascota, aunque es mandón y quisquilloso,quiere mucho a Fluttershy, y nostras 5 mas la princesa Twilight representamos los elementos de la armonía. **Dijo todo eso presentando a sus amigas y hermanas menores, que se sintieron alagadas por la palabras de su amiga,pero no tanto porque sabían lo honesta que era Applejack, al terminar de explicar un poco, se dio cuenta que Shill mostraba una expresión de asombro e impresión.

**¡¿EN SERIO SON LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONÍA, DE LOS QUE SE CUENTAN HISTORIAS POR TODA EQUESTRIA?!. **Pregunto realmente emocionado, las mane 6 se pusieron nerviosas y apenadas por su expresión que solo asintieron con la cabeza. **Genial, pero aun no me explican quien es el dragón y el pony rojo que me mira amenazadoramente. **Dijo incomodo por la mirada asesina de Big Mac, las mane voltearon para ver que era verdad lo que decía.

**Big mac deja de mirarlo así, ¿a caso el no te agrada?. **Dijo Applejack regañando a su hermano.

**Siip, no me agrada. **Contesto Big Mac normalmente sin quitar la mirada de Shill.

**¿Dices que él es el pony que se mudo al lado sin preguntar?. **Pregunto Applejack curiosa.

**Siip. **Contesto nuevamente Big Mac, luego Applejack volteo para preguntarle a Shill si él era el pony que se mudo al lado sin preguntar.

**¿Es eso cierto Shill?.** Pregunto curiosa a Shill, quien tenía la mirada baja.

**¡Es cierto, lo siento, en verdad lo siento, debí preguntar antes y esperar la aprobación tuya y de tu familia, pero estaba desesperado que decidí construir esta casa sin antes preguntar,es que no tenía dinero suficiente para construir una casa mejor, o para construirla en otro lugar, en verdad lo siento!.** Respondió apenado y nervioso al mismo tiempo, Applejack no esperaba esa confesión de el, y comenzó a sentir lastima por el, al igual que los demás, así que decidió acercarse y levantarle la cara.

**Esta bien tranquilo Shill, a veces se cometen errores, pero no tienes porque preocuparte, porque te acepto como mi vecino y gran amigo. **Dijo esto para calmar a Shill y funciono, los demás presentes le daban la bienvenida, aunque Big Mac fue el mas rudo en darle la bienvenida, golpeando el casco de Shill con mucha fuerza que se lo beso para disminuir el dolor, Applejack regaño otra vez a Big Mac gritándole.

**Por cierto ese pony llamado Big Mac, que me golpeo muy fuerte el casco,¿Es tu hermano mayor, verdad?.** Pregunto Shill adolorido por el golpe que le dio Big Mac.

**¿Como lo supiste?. **Pregunto Applejack sorprendida de que supiera que es su hermano mayor, todos veían a Shill con impresión.

**Se puede notar eso de "hermano sobre protector" en su cara.** Respondiendo a Applejack, lo que decía era cierto, Big Mac lo veía con sumo rencor y desconfianza. **Y aun no me respondes quien es este pequeño dragón. **Dijo Shill cambiando de tema.

**Ah, el es Spike.** Dijo Applejack a Shill.

**¡¿El dragón que encendió la antorcha, canto mal el himno de Cloudsdale y salvo 2 veces al Imperio de Cristal?!.** Pregunto emocionado, todos se sorprendieron al saber que Shill también conoce a Spike.

**Si ¡¿Como lo supiste?!.** Pregunto Applejack impresionada.

**Estuve en el imperio cuando todo eso** **paso.** Respondiendo a Applejack.** Y debo decir que me impresionas Spike.** Dijo Shill admirando a Spike.

**Gracias. **Agradeció Spike a Shill. **Por cierto ¿Como conoces a Applejack?. **Pregunto Spike a Shill.

**Pues es una larga historia.** Dijo Shill tranquilo, todos se pusieron a su alrededor para escucharlo. **Era ayudante de los hermanos Flim y Flam, ellos me contrataron para que me disfrazara de un pony diferente que disimulaba estar enfermo, cuando en realidad no lo estaba. Incluso los ayude a fabricar ese tónico inservible suyo, pero Applejack y Apple Bloom me descubrieron en una situación y me preguntaron algunas cosas, hasta que Applejack se dio cunta de que yo ayudaba a los gemelos, luego huí de ellas para no meterme en problemas, y me oculte detrás de los hermanos para estar seguro. Luego de que Applejack me encontrara atrás de Flim y Flam, ellos la convencieron con sus palabras de que era mejor que el secreto del tónico siga siendo un secreto. Después de que Aplejack fue convencida por los hermanos, ellos tomaron esto a su favor para ganar mas dinero, porque ellos sabían que Applejack es muy honesta y se aprovecharon de esto. Después de que el tónico comenzó a ser vendido sin parar, ellos me dieron un ascenso, para vender esos productos falsos. Pero después vi como Applejack salvo a su abuela, que no veía la dura realidad de que el tónico era falso, eso me hizo darme cuenta del gran error que cometí, y como muestra de agradecimiento, le di a Applejack una moneda que obtuve injustamente. Después de eso me fui a Rainbow Falls, a trabajar como un vendedor honesto y sincero, pero no me iba bien, apenas gane dinero suficiente para mudarme aquí, y eso es todo. **Después de contar su historia, todos estaban impresionados con la historia que les contó Shill, el mas sorprendido era Big Mac, no se imaginaba que Shill trabajo con los hermanos Flim y Flam,y que se sentía mal al hacerlo, ahora se sentía apenado por verlo y tratarlo mal antes.

**Que increíble historia.** Respondió Spike hablando por todos, Shill le agradeció, pero después del agradecimiento, se escucho música extraña pero Shill reconoció rápidamente.

**Esa melodía, no puede ser. **Dijo Shill corriendo hacía el sonido, los demás lo siguieron con curiosidad. Vieron a lo lejos una carpa de circo color rojo y blanco, entraron y en el interior había un escenario, con mesas y con un botón rojo en cada una, como en los concursos, arriba del escenario estaba un letrero que decía "Verdad O Reto".

**Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira hermano, son nada mas y nada menos que nuestros viejos rivales, los Apple, con sus amigos, la princesas, el príncipe y capitán,y también nuestro ex-empleado.** Dijo uno de los gemelos, los hermanos Flim y Flam eran los que organizaron este concurso, cuando todos los vieron los miraron con enojo y duda, pero mas los Apple y Shill, que este ustimo se acerco a ellos.

**¿Que están haciendo aquí?.** Pregunto Shill molesto de verlos otra vez.

**Lo que tu y los Apple nos hicieron no a terminado.** Explico Flim.

**Así que te retamos a ti y a uno de los Apple a. **Continuo Flam.

**¡Verdad O Reto!. **Dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo, pero escucharon que todos se estaban riendo, los que mas se reían eran los Apple y Shill.

**¡¿Es enserio?! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡¿Competir contra ustedes en un juego que perderán fácilmente?! JAJAJAJA ¡¿Como pudieron pensar en una idea tan tonta?!.** Dijo Shill riéndose de los hermanos, quienes conocían como convencerlo.

**¿Que les pasa? ¿Acaso son gallinas?.** Preguntaron desafiante los 2, esto causo que todos pararan de reír y los vieron enojados, los que se enojaron mas fueron los Apple y Shill.

**¿Como nos llamaron?.** Pregunto Shill por todos con enojo.

**Si se creen tan buenos en esto, entonces ¿Porque tienen miedo de enfrentarnos?. **Pregunto Flim desafiándolos.

**Lo quieren, lo tienen.** Dijo Shill a los hermanos aceptando el reto. **Ustedes querían que yo y uno de los Apple compitiéramos contra ustedes, ¿Verdad?.**

**Así es.** Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

**¿Entonces quien sera mi compañero?. **Pregunto Shill curioso.

**No compañero, sino compañera.** Dijo Fim corrigiendo a Shill.

**Que sera Appeljack.** Continuo Flam, esto impacto a todos pero mas a Shill y a Applejack.

**¡¿No puede ser alguien mas?!. **Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Shill y Applejack nerviosos, y aun mas cuando dijeron eso al mismo tiempo.

**Es ella o nada.** Dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

**Esta bien, aceptamos el reto.** Dijeron al mismo tiempo Shill y Applejack, se miraron un momento y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

**¡QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO!.** Gritaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

**Ustedes a la izquierda.** Dijo Flim.

**Nosotros a la derecha.** Continuo Flam.

**De acuerdo.** Volvieron a decir de nuevo al mismo tiempo Shill y Applejack, los cuales se miraron otra vez, solo que luego de mirarse, miraron para lados opuestos algo sonrojados. Ambos equipos estaban en sus posiciones, mientras que los demás se sentaron en unas gradas que se encontraban ahí, para observar.

**Las reglas son muy sencillas.** Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo sin preocupación, desde su lado del escenario.

**Las Cutie Marks que aparecen ahí, son de nosotros 4, si te sale tu Cutie Mark, quiere decir que te toca a ti decir una verdad, o hacer un reto.** Explico Flim apuntando al tablero del centro del escenario.

**Las otras imágenes también significan algo, las auroras significa verdad, y la flama significa reto, no importa que clase de pregunta o reto te atrevan a hacer, tienes que cumplirlo o lo único que ganaras en ese tablero que tienes ahí al lado tuyo, sera que tenga una X roja de que no respondiste correctamente, o se te acabo el tiempo de 1 minuto, o que no podías completar el reto. **Siguió explicando Flam, que señalaba a un segundo tablero del lado de Shill y Applejack, con tres cuadros, osea que si fallaban 3 veces, perderían. **Y si se rehúsan a responder o a hacer los retos, serán descalificados inmediatamente. **Termino de explicar Flam, esa ultima frase fue lo que altero mas a Shill y a Applejack, sino hacían lo que les dijerán perderían.

**Muy bien aquí vamos.** Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, y empezó el juego.

Las Cutie Marks iban girando, hasta que se detuvo en la de Applejack, luego las otras imágenes también giraron, y salio verdad.

La pregunta fue: ¿Te agrada que Silver Shill se mudara al lado tuyo?

Applejack y los demás estaban impresionados, porque ¿Como supieron ellos eso?.

**Pues...si, me agrada que el y yo seamos vecinos, ademas el me ayudo, así que tengo que devolverle el favor.** Respondió con gran honestidad mirando a Shill, el cual tenia una gran sonrisa, los demás se conmovieron con esa respuesta.

**Correcto.** Dijo la voz que salia del tablero de puntuación, el tablero estaba vasio pero luego un 1 apareció, haciendo referencia que Shill y Applejack ganaron un punto.

Luego se repitió lo que paso con Applejack, solo que le toco a Flim, y salio verdad al igual que Applejack.

La pregunta fue: ¿Cual fue la maquina que usaron para vencer a los Apple en un concurso de sidra?

**La Super Veloz Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000.** Respondio Flim sin problemas.

**Correcto. **dijo esa voz otra vez, los hermanos ganaron un punto emparejando a sus rivales.

Luego fue Shill, solo que le salio reto.

Su reto fue: Darle a Applejack un beso en la mejilla.

Shill y los demás se sorprendieron por el reto que salio.

**Un beso... un beso en la mejilla, ¿porque tenia que ser eso?.** Pregunto Shill nervioso, el tiempo ya estaba corriendo y no sabia que hacer.

**Es solo en la mejilla, ¿no?.** Pregunto Applejack sonrojada. **Haslo, no importa.** Le dijo a Shill con seguridad, mientras que los demás gritaban "beso", y gracias a esa confianza, Shill se acerco lentamente a Applejack, y la beso en la mejilla my sonrojado y apenado.

**Reto completado y justo a tiempo.** Dijo la voz de nuevo solo que con otra frase, dándole a Shill y a Applejack 2 puntos.

**Lo siento.** Se disculpo Shill con Applejack muy sonrojado.

**Esta bien. **Dijo Applejack aceptando su disculpa, igual de sonrojada que el.

Luego le toco a Flam, y le salio reto.

Su reto fue: Pasar por lo menos 30 segundos en una caja de serpientes.

Todos se sobresaltaron con escuchar la palabra "serpiente", pero Flam no tenia otra opción, así que entro en una enorme caja de plástico, repleta de serpientes.

No pasaron ni 20 segundos cuando salio, solo estuvo 15 segundos, al no completar el reto, se escucho un timbre, afirmando que obtuvieron una X roja y no un punto.

Luego le toco a Shill otra vez, solo que le salio verdad.

la pregunta fue: ¿Crees que Applejack es la yegua mas hermosa e interesante de Equestria?

Todos se sorprendieron por la pregunta que salio, el mas impactado era Shill, porque que pasaría si Applejack descubriera que el siente algo por ella.

**Responde Shill.** Dijo Applejack muy sonrojada, mientras los demás gritaban "Shill".

**De acuerdo, lo hare.** Dijo Shill rojo como tomate. **Si, pienso que Applejack es la yegua mas bella, mas atletica y mas interesante que eh conocido en mi vida.** Respondió mirando a Applejack, que lo veía con los ojos vidriosos, y con una sonrisa tierna, con sus mejillas realmente rojas, mientras los demás solo dijeron AWWWwwnnnn, conmovidos por tal respuesta.

**Correcto.** Dijo esa voz dándole a la feliz pareja 3 puntos.

**Hice el ridículo. **Dijo Shill tan avergonzado, que bajo su cabeza y se puso muy triste, hasta que Applejack le devolvió el beso que el le había dado antes, esto sorprendió a Shill que su expresión cambio de tristeza a una de sorpresa.

**Yo no creo que hiciste el ridículo terroncito. **Dijo Applejack coquetamente con una mirada seductora, esa mirada le gustaba mucho a Shill, es mas, para el Applejack era simplemente hermosa, ahora se veía mas bonita que antes.

Luego fue Flam de nuevo, le toco verdad esta vez.

la pregunta fue: ¿Cual seria su próximo invento, que no tenga que ver con los anteriores?

esta pregunta dejo con duda a Flam, pues el y su hermano no pensaron en que inventar después.

**10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2..1...¡SE ACABO EL TIEMPO!. **Grito la voz junto con el timbre, avisando a los hermanos que consiguieron otra X.

Ahora le tocaba a Applejack, una equivocación mas de los hermanos, y ella y Shill ganaban esto, le salio reto.

Su reto fue: Darle un beso en la boca a Silver Shill.

Todos se quedaron en shock por unos segundos, el mas shockeado era Shill.

**Esperen, pido tiempo.** Dijo Applejack pidiendo tiempo.

**¿Se retira señorita?.** Dijo la voz con curiosidad, los hermanos sonrieron, porque sabían que si Applejack se retiraba, ellos ganarían, aun teniendo 2 X, pero no fue así.

**Es mi primer beso, y quiero que sea especial.** Dijo Applejack apenada, confesando a todos que este era su primer beso, y ellos ayudaran a que Applejack se vea perfecta para la ocasión.

**De acuerdo, te daré algo de tiempo.** Dijo la voz a Applejack.

Después de unos minutos, Applejack lucia el vestido que uso en la Gran Gala del Galope, cuando Shill la vio, fue como si viera a un ángel, después se acerco a el y lo beso apasionadamente, Shill se sorprendió pero le correspondió el beso, los demás veían con ternura como la feliz pareja se besaba, los mas felices eran los Apple que estaban llorando de felicidad.

**Nuestra pequeña manzana al fin maduro.** Dijo la Abuela Smith con lagrimas.

**Siip.** Dijo Big Mac llorando.

**Mi hermana tiene novio, mi hermana tiene novio. **Dijo Apple Bloom con tono burlón y feliz mientras lloraba.

Después de separarse, se miraron a los ojos y dijeron al mismo tiempo, como si leyeran los pensamientos del otro:**El mejor... beso...de mi vida. **Muy sonrojados, sin apartar la vista del otro.

**Reto completado y justo a tiempo. **dijo la voz dándole a los tórtolos 4 puntos

Luego de todo el romance, le toco a Flim seguir con esto, le salio reto

Su reto fue: Meterte en una piscina de sanguijuelas por lo menos 10 segundos.

Esto altero a Flim, pero tenia que hacerlo, por su mala suerte, solo pasaron 9 segundos cuando salio, todo cubierto de sanguijuelas, ganando así su ultima X roja, perdiendo así contra Applejack y Silver Shill.

**¡GANAMOS!**. Gritaron al mismo tiempo la feliz pareja, los demás se acercaron para felicitarlos, después de las felicitaciones, Shill quería decirle algo a Applejack.

**Applejack, tengo que decirte algo, y quiero que tu familia y amigos me escuchen. **Dijo Shill dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro. **Applejack, mi hermosa y única Applejack,...me harías el gran honor... de ser mi novia.** Dijo con suma ternura y sinceridad, Applejack tenía los ojos vidriosos por lo que le pidió, al igual que sus amigos y familia.

**Si, definitivamente acepto ser tu novia, mi amado Shill.** Los 2 se besaron por segunda vez, mientras los otros veían con ternura la situación, pero la emoción duro muy poco, cuando se separaron, vieron que los hermanos Flim y Flam los iban a atacar con un hechizo, por suerte Celestia hizo un campo de fuerza para protegerlos.

**¡ESTO NO AH TERMINADO!**. Dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo, con expresión de odio.

**Claro que termino, solo que ustedes no quieren aceptarlo, me dan vergüenza.** Dijo Shill con gran sinceridad, enfrentándose a los hermanos.

**¡CÁLLATE!.** Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, lanzando un doble hechizo a Shill, el cual fue protegido por una de las armaduras del equilibrio, Celestia y los demás se sorprendieron al ver que Shill era el nuevo caballero de la sinceridad, la armadura se unió a el y Celestia le explico lo que tenía que hacer.

**Shill, piensa en derrotar a esos malvados, piensa en proteger a Applejack, el elemento de la honestidad, elemento que ahora tu proteges, piensa en eso y acabalos con un buen golpe, osea tu tegnica llamada: el puño de la sinceridad.** Dijo Celestia explicándole como funciona la armadura.

**De acuerdo.** Dijo Shill, empezando a pensar en lo que le dijo Celestia, se concentro y ataco a los hermanos**. ¡PUÑO DE LA SINCERIDAD!. **Grito mientras golpeo a los 2 hermanos, dejándolos noqueados.** Es increíble.** Dijo Shill asombrado.

**Genial, tenemos a nuestro primer caballero del equilibrio.** Dijo Rainbow emocionada de encontrar al primero de los caballeros.

**¿Caballero del equilibrio?.** Pregunto Shill con curiosidad.

**Descuida, te lo explicaremos después.** Dijo Celestia feliz de encontrar a uno de ellos. **Por ahora, dejaremos a estos estafadores en el hospital, no despertaran en unas horas y recordaran todo lo que paso, y de como cambiaste sus vidas para siempre.** Dijo Celestia muy feliz a Shill.

**¿Eh?.** Pregunto Shill con curiosidad, de nuevo.

**Dije que te lo explicaremos, ahora a llevarlos al hospital. **Ordeno Celestia a sus guardias de llevar a los hermanos al hospital, los guardias obedecieron y los cagaron en unos carruajes de emergencia, para llevarlos allá.

**Oye Shill.** Dijo Big Mac Acercándose a Shill.

**¿S-Si Big Mac?.** Dijo Shill nervioso, mientras todos los miraban, extrañamente Big Mac extendió su casco para que Shill y él pudieran estrecharlos.

**Bienvenido a la Familia Apple.** Dijo Big Mac sorprendiendo a todos, y mas a Shill que estrecho su casco con el de Big Mac.

**¡¿Osea que me aceptas en tu familia?! ¡¿Y puedo salir con Applejack con tu permiso?!**. Pregunto emocionado de que Big Mac lo allá aceptado en la familia como uno mas.

**Sip y sip, cuñado.** Dijo Big Mac feliz, pero el mas feliz era Shill, ya que el hermano mayor de su novia, lo llamo "cuñado" y le siguio el juego.

**Gracias, cuñado.** Dijo Shill alegre, mientra todos los demás celebraban y veían como ahora ellos se llevaban bien.

Encontraron un caballero, solo faltan 5, ¿Quienes serán? ¿Y cuando aparecerán?

* * *

**Bueno hasta acá llego con este capitulo.**

**solo unas preguntas antes de irme:**

**1) ¿Les parece bien que empareje a Big Mac y a C****heerilee?**

**2) ¿Les gustaría un episodio donde Shill y Caramel pelean por Applejack, estilo "este día va a ser perfecto", con Shill como el bueno y Caramel como el malo?**

**Estaré esperando sus repuestas, dejen su reviews por favor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno amigos voy a continuar, y sobre fluttercord, no se preocupen que este episodio tratara de eso, pero de lo que estoy mas feliz es de que Pinkie aun no rompiera la cuarta pared.**

**¡SORPRESA!. Grito Pinkie sorprendiéndome.**

**¡AH! ¡¿QUE?!, ¡HAY NO!. Grite impresionado y a la vez fastidio de de que Pinkie si rompió la cuarta pared.**

**Hay si, vine para darte la bienvenida chico nuevo, esta es tu fiesta de bienvenida. Dijo Pinkie mostrándome una gran fiesta, con decoraciones y todo, y un pastel que dice "bienvenido a fanfiction", eso me conmovió mucho, ya que nadie me había echo antes una fiesta sorpresa.**

**Gracias Pinkie, gracias por la fiesta. Dije agradeciendo a Pinkie. Te prometo algo, como agradecimiento por hacerme esta fiesta, el próximo capitulo tratara sobre ti y tu caballero.**

**¡¿En serio, lo prometes?!. Pregunto Pinkie emocionada.**

**Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo. Dije haciendo el juramento Pinkie Pie, osea que no puedo retractarme, pero soy una persona de palabra así que lo haré.**

**!GRACIAS¡. Dijo Pinkie agradeciéndome.**

**No es nada. Dije normalmente. Bueno disfruten el capitulo de Fluttershy y Discord. ¡AVISO!: Este capitulo tiene algunas similitudes con "La Bella y La Bestia", espero que que les guste.**

* * *

**El Caballero de la Pureza**

Después de de derrotar a los hermanos Flim y Flam, Celestia y los demás se encontraban en el castillo de Twilight, explicándole a Shill sobre los caballeros del equilibrio, el cual estaba impresionado.

**¡Eso es increíble!.** Dijo Shill impresionado. **¿Así que yo soy uno de esos caballeros, y mi deber es proteger a Applejack, no solo por responsabilidad, sino también por amor?.** Pregunto curioso, todos asintieron en forma de respuesta. **Pero si yo soy uno de ellos ¿Donde estarán los otros?.** Pregunto de nuevo.

**Eso aun no lo sabemos, pero si se que tiene que ver con que las portadoras busquen pareja, tu te volviste caballero por expresar tus sentimientos de una forma tan sincera y tierna, que lograste enamorar a Applejack y obtuviste tu armadura. **Respondió tranquilamente Celestia explicándole a Shill, quien entendió. **Dejando eso de lado, Twilight, ¿Recuerdas cundo te encargue a ti y a tus amigas de limpiar y arreglar mi antiguo castillo en el Bosque Everfree?.** Pregunto Celestia volteando hacia Twilight.

**Si ¿Porque?.** Pregunto Twilight, pregunto por sus amigas.

**Bueno, no te dije exactamente la razón, ahora te lo diré.** Respondió calmadamente a Twilight. **Decidí que alguien mas viva en ese castillo en ruinas, para asegurarse de que las criaturas que habitan en el Bosque Everfree no puedan escapar, y el mas calificado para esa tarea es nada menos y nada mas... que Discord. **Dijo Celestia tratando de no alterar a todos, lo cual no funciono, todos sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre de Discord.

**¡¿Porque Discord?! ¡ya se que se reformo! ¡¿Pero porque el?!. **Pregunto Twilight alterada, preguntando por todos los presentes, quienes estaban en shock.

**Tengo 2 razones para elegirlo a el, 1, como ya mencionaste, ya se reformo, y 2, que conocen todo sobre Discord, yo si y se los contare.** Dijo Celestia a todos tratando de calmarlos, lo cual funciono pero poco, y todos pusieron atención a lo que Celestia diría después. **Antes de que las 3 tribus de ponys se unieran, la princesa Platino de los unicornios tenía un hermano mayor,...el príncipe Discord. **Termino de explicar Celestia, los demás estaban mas sorprendidos que antes.

**¡¿PRÍNCIPE?!. **Gritaron todos curiosos, e impactados de saber que en el pasado Discord era un príncipe.

**Si.** Respondió Celestia, un momento después tomo aire para continuar. **Pero a diferencia de los otros unicornios, su magia era inestable y peligrosa, gracias a eso, fue expulsado de su castillo y le quitaron el titulo de príncipe. **Dijo Celestia continuando con la explicación. **Lleno de odio y rencor hacía todas las tribus, fue infectado por magia negra, convirtiéndolo en el señor del caos que todos conocemos. Pero tenía una salvación, si aprendía a valorar a los demás y a ganar el corazón de una yegua, antes de que la flor mágica al borde de Equestria se marchite por completo, se rompería el hechizo, de lo contrario seguiría con ese aspecto para siempre, y obviamente perdió toda esperanza, porque se dio cuenta de que una criatura de caos jamas podría ser amada por alguien. **Termino de explicar Celestia, los demás estaban llorando de lastima y tristeza por lo que sufrió Discord.

**No teníamos idea.** Dijo Twilight, hablando por todos, que sentían una gran culpabilidad. **Esta bien, aceptamos a Discord para gobernar el Bosque Everfree y protegernos de las criaturas que viven ahí. **Dijo secándose las lagrimas que tenía, al igual que todos.

**Que lindo que me hayan aceptado.** Dijo el ex-señor del caos, recostado en un sillón flotante, escuchando a todos, quienes levantaron la vista para verlo.

**Discord, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?. **Pregunto Celestia mirándolo.

**Lo suficiente como para escuchar todas la hermosas cosas que dijeron sobre mi.** Dijo Discord con tono presumido, esto no le agrado a los demás y se molestaron un poco, aun sabiendo la verdad. **Pero siendo sincero, me siento muy alagado de que confíen en mi, después de todo el mal que hice, les agradezco mucho en serio.** Dijo Discord apenado, los demás se dieron cuenta y correspondieron el agradecimiento.

**No es nada.** Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

**Estoy muy orgullosa de todos ustedes, especialmente de ti Discord, orgullosa de que te hallas ganado la confianza de todos en Equestria, y que no crean que sigues siendo malo.** Dijo Fluttershy abrazando a Discord, quien correspondió el abrazo a su primera y verdadera amiga.

Después de ver eso, Celestia y los demás suponieron que tal vez Discord debía ser otro caballero, ya que se llevaba muy bien con Fluttershy, el elemento de la bondad, pero luego lo meditaron y pensaron: "Eso es imposible", pero tal vez, solo tal vez, podría ser posible.

**Perdón, no quiero interrumpir.** Dijo Flash tratando de no ser grosero, el era el único guardia real presente, aparte de Shining Armor. **Pero tengo información de que varias criaturas peligrosas del Bosque Everfree, ya han escapado de ahí.** Termino de decir Flash, esto altero a todos, mas a Celestia.

**Discord, encárgate.** Ordeno Celestia a Discord

**Mas bien "encarguémonos", si voy a hacer esto, lo haré con ustedes a mi lado.** Dijo Discord queriendo que lo acompañen, los demás asintieron, y con solo chesquear los dedos, Discord y los demás fueron tele-transportados al Bosque Everfree.

Cuando llegaron ahí,vieron que muchas criaturas estaban libres y eran de las mas peligrosas y problemáticas como: Timberwolves, Parasprites, Manticoras, Hidras, Osa menor y mayor y muchos mas.

**Esto es malo, si los tele-transporto devuelta al Bosque regresaran, y saben ¿Cuanta concentración debe tener alguien para mantener un campo de fuerza?, mucha.** Dijo Discord preocupado, esto sorprendió a todos, ya que nunca lo habían visto así.

**Tranquilo Discord, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos, ¿Verdad chicos?.** Dijo Fluttershy calmando a Discord, y preguntando a sus amigos quienes asintieron.

**Gracias amigos, ahora acabemos con esto.** Dijo Discord agradeciendo a todos y recuperando los ánimos. Después de eso, todos fueron a encerrar a esas criaturas de vuelta en el Bosque.

Pasaron las horas y todos ya estaban agotados, incluso Discord, y eso que les faltaban 2 criaturas, pero eran de las difíciles, eran la Osa menor y mayor.

**Ya no puedo seguir ¿Y ustedes?.** Pregunto Discord agotado a los demás, quienes negaron con la cabeza realmente cansados. **¿Porque hacen esto? ¿Porque quieren destruir Equestria?.** Pregunto Discord muy agotado como para gritar, las Osas no hicieron caso a sus preguntas y lo atacaron. Discord sufrió mucho daño, todos se preocuparon por el, pero la mas preocupada y angustiada por el era Fluttershy, que luego miro a las Osas con mucha ira y furia.

**¡¿Como se atrevieron a lastimar a Discord?! ¡¿No ven que el solo quería que se fueran a sus casas para vivir en el bosque tranquilos?!.** Pregunto Fluttershy furiosa, usando "la mirada" con ambas Osas, que miraban con temor a Fluttershy. **¡Pues al parecer no lo vieron! ¡ahora lárguense de aquí, o tendrán que vérselas conmigo!.** Dijo regañando a las Osas, que obedecieron con miedo a Fluttershy, y se fueron de vuelta al bosque. Después de que se fueron, Fluttershy fue a ver como se encontraba Discord, quien estaba en el suelo rodeado por los demás. **¡Discord! !¿Estas bien?!.** Pregunto super preocupada por Discord, que estaba sangrando mucho.

**Si...estoy bien Fluttershy,... lo importante es que tu y los demás estén bien.** Dijo Discord muy débil por sus heridas.

**No, no, tu mereces estar bien, como todos.** Dijo Fluttershy preocupada abrazando con cuidado a Discord.

**Tal vez,... sea mejor,... de esta forma.** Dijo Discord a Fluttershy al borde de la muerte.

**No, no digas eso, te pondrás bien, y todos nos divertiremos juntos como amigos, ya veras que todo se resolverá.** Dijo Fluttershy sin dejar de abrazarlo.

**Al menos,... pude verte a ti,... mi hermosa, bella y amable Fluttershy,... por ultima vez,... y solo quiero decirte que,... te amo.** Dijo Discord con su ultimo aliento, mientras que Fluttershy lloraba con una gran tristeza mientras lo abrazaba, luego comenzó a sentir que el cuerpo de Discord perdió todo tipo de fuerza, hasta caer muerto, esto entristeció mas a Fluttershy.

**¡No! ¡no! ¡por favor! ¡por favor no te vallas! ¡yo también te amo!.** Dijo tristemente Fluttershy, mientras lloraba en el cuerpo sin vida de Discord, todos veían con mucha pena y lastima a Fluttershy, ahora sabiendo que ella ama a Discord.

Mientras en el borde de Equestria, esa flor mágica gigante que Twilight y Cadence cortaron, para hacer un elixir para Discord hace un tiempo atrás, se había marchitado por completo, dejando caer el ultimo pétalo, y la ultima oportunidad de Discord de volver a ser como antes. O tal vez no.

Mientras Fluttershy seguía llorando, un extraño resplandor cubrió el cuerpo de Discord, esto hizo reaccionar a Fluttershy, cambiando su expresión de tristeza por una de sorpresa, los demás también se sorprendieron. El cuerpo de Discord comenzó a flotar, luego a girar, y por ultimo comenzó a transformarse. Su cuerpo, de la cabeza para abajo, cambio de color al de su cabeza, su cuerpo se volvió mas pequeño. Sus garras de león y de águila se convirtieron en cascos, al igual que sus patas de lagarto y de cabra. Su cola de serpiente o de dragón desapareció, dejando solo el mechón blanco, que cambio de color al de su melena. Sus alas de pegaso y murciélago desaparecieron, al igual que sus cuernos de ciervo y carnero, apareciendo en su reemplazo, un cuerno de unicornio. Su enorme colmillo y su barba desaparecieron. Su cara fue lo que mas cambio, transformándose en una cara de pony común y corriente, su melena cambio, haciendo que se parezca a la del Doctor Whooves. Una Cutie Mark de un tornado gris apareció en sus costados, revelando que su talento especial es el caos.

Todos se sorprendieron por el gran cambio, la mas sorprendida era Fluttershy, que se acerco un poco a el, pero se dio cuenta que empezaba a moverse, así que retrocedió para que pueda levantarse, después de levantarse, se observo el cuerpo y luego volteo a ver a Fluttershy con gran felicidad. Otro cambio que se noto, fueron su ojos, que eran rojos sin la parte amarilla.

**Fluttershy,... soy yo.** Dijo el nuevo Discord feliz de ser como era antes gracias a Fluttershy, ella examino su cuerpo cambiado, pero pudo ver en sus nuevos ojos que lo era cierto lo que dijo.

**Si, eres tu, Discord.** Dijo Fluttershy muy feliz de ver que era Discord.

Los 2 se acercaron lentamente, cerraron sus ojos y se dieron un profundo beso en la boca, los demás veían con ternura y felicidad la situación. Un momento después, el nuevo cuerno de Discord brillo, mientras aun besaba a Fluttershy, de su cuerno salio un hechizo que creo fuegos artificiales, y de esos fuegos artificiales, salio una extraña lluvia, que cubrió el viejo castillo de Celestia y Luna, arreglándolo y convirtiéndolo en un nuevo castillo.

Cuando se separaron, se dieron cuenta de la situación, y de pronto apareció otra armadura, lo cual sorprendió a todos, sabiendo que sus teorías eran ciertas, Discord era el nuevo caballero de la pureza, la armadura se unió a el, al igual que Shill.

**Discord, lo sabía, tu eres un caballero del equilibrio.** Dijo Celestia a Discord, feliz de que este bien y de encontrar otro caballero. **Tendré que explicarte como funciona.** Dijo queriendo explicarle.

**No hace falta, también los escuche hablando, ya saben cuando estaba en mi apariencia anterior, lo siento.** Dijo Discord apenado.

**No importa.** Dijo Celestia aceptando su disculpa. **Y sobre tu forma anterior, aun conservas tu poderes caóticos, por lo cual también puedes adoptar esa forma otra vez, pero no te preocupes, la armadura también cambiara contigo, ¿Entendiste?.** Explicándole a Discord que aun pude usar sus poderes y transformarse.

**¡¿En serio?! ¡guau es increíble!.** Dijo Discord feliz de aun poseer sus poderes y de ser como antes. **Prometo usar estos poderes para el bien, y protegerlos de cualquier peligro que salga de ese bosque.** Dijo haciendo una reverencia a Celestia.

**Entonces esta decidido, te nombro de ahora en adelante, Discord, príncipe y guardián del Bosque Everfree.** Dijo Celestia usando su cuerno como espada o lanza, poniéndolo en los hombros de Discord. Todos celebraron de que Discord fu nombrado príncipe de nuevo, luego el se acerco a Fluttershy.

**Antes que nada voy a hacerlo oficial.** Dijo Discord mirando a Fluttershy muy sonrojado, ella también estaba sonrojada. **Fluttershy, mi bella, hermosa y perfecta Fluttershy,... me harías el gran honor,...de ser... mi novia. **Dijo Discord rojo como tomate.

**¡SI!, ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE SI!.** Dijo Fluttershy muy feliz, tan feliz que le dio un segundo beso, el no esperaba ese beso, pero igual lo correspondió.

Todos celebraron al saber que tienen un nuevo caballero, solo les faltan 4 por encontrar.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado, se me ocurrieron unas nuevas ideas, las pondré en forma de pregunta para que me respondan.**

**Mis preguntas son:**

**1) Ahora que empareje a Rarity con Fancy ¿Les parece bien que empareje a Spike con Sweetie Belle?**

**2) ¿Les gustaría que empareje a Apple Bloom con Button Mask y a Scootaloo con Rumble?**

**3) ¿Quienes podrían ser perfectos para ser pareja de Sunset y las Dazzlings?**

**Estaré esperando sus repuestas, mientras tratare de hacer el capitulo que le prometí a Pinkie, que es el siguiente. **

**Me disculpan un segundo. Dije tratando de no ser grosero. ¡PINKIE!. Grite avisandole a Pinkie, que estaba comiendo el pastel, porque ya comí mucho.**

**¡¿SI?!. Pregunto gritando con la boca llena de pastel.**

**¡VEN!. Le dije que viniera, para despedirme de ustedes. ¿Lista?. preguntando curioso con ella a mi lado.**

**Siempre estoy lista. Dijo Pinkie muy segura y optimista.**

**Entonces, a la una, a la las... Dije mientras contaba, para hacerlo mas dramático.**

**¡3!, ¡NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! Gritamos los 2 al mismo tiempo. Bueno me despido por ahora, dejen sus reviews por favor.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdonen la demora, tuve muchas pruebas y asuntos de la escuela muy difíciles. Como sea este es el episodio que lo prometí a Pinkie, disfrútenlo, porque aquí abra una batalla tipo "este día va a ser perfecto", Cheese Sándwich vs Pokey Pierce, por tener a Pinkie.**

**Bueno, antes que nada, estuve viendo sus respuestas sobre las preguntas que hice, y bueno como sabrán(para los que no vi sus respuestas), Button es un pony sin Cutie Mark, pero eso no le importa, pero a Apple Bloom si. Así que pensé que si los emparejaba, el le enseñaría a ella sobre ser mas paciente y estar mas relajada. Y así enamorándose de el. Espero que entiendan.**

**Antes que nada. Dije interrumpiendo sin ser grosero. ¡PINKIE, YA VOY A COMENZAR!. Avise a Pinkie que esta jugando con mis peces.**

**!YA VOY¡. Dijo viniendo mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz. Aquí estoy. Dijo ya al lado mio.**

**Eso nunca dejara de sorprenderme. Dije medio emocionado.**

**Como sea voy a comenzar, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**El Caballero de la Diversión**

Ya paso una semana, desde que Discord se convirtió en príncipe y caballero del equilibrio. Estaba dentro de su nuevo castillo(que anteriormente era de las 2 hermanas), manteniendo un hechizo de campo de fuerza, que cubría a todo el Bosque Everfree, solo con el objetivo de mantener a esas criaturas peligrosas adentro del bosque, sin embargo el hechizo no impedía que los ponys(o cebras en el cazo de Zecora), puedan entrar o salir cuando quieran de ese bosque. El podía visitar a su novia Fluttershy cuando el quiera, porque como Fluttershy vive en una casa al lado del bosque, podía mantener a esas bestias adentro, y estar con ella al mismo tiempo.

Appleajack y Silver Shill cada vez se unían mas y mas, ya que cuando la familia Apple tenia problemas, el le daba algunas de sus cosas de su Casa de Empeño, ellos le dijeron que no era necesario, pero el insistía, esto conmovía mucho a Applejack, porque Shill sacrificaba lo poco que tenia, a su amada novia y a su familia, ellos le agradecieron, dándole el puesto de ayudante de emergencia, el amablemente acepto.

Flash Sentry era el único guardia real que la princesa Twilight tenia, por ahora. Ellos se llevaban muy bien, y siempre terminan chocándose entre si cuando se encuentran, esto les parecía divertido e incomodo al mismo tiempo, pero les agradaba estar siempre juntos. Cada vez que una de las mane, las crusaders, los 2 caballeros, los demás soldados, las otras princesas, Shining o Spike los veían en estas situaciones, siempre salían con eso de que Twilight y Flash son novios, esto les incomodaba un poco, pero al mismo tiempo pensaron que seria lindo, ya que ambos están enamorados uno del otro, aunque no lo demostraban.

A Shining no le importaba la situación, porque ya lo sabia, su esposa le contó que Twilight se había enamorado de Flash en el imperio, esto lo sorprendió mucho, tanto que al escucharlo se puso en modo "hermano sobre protector", pero después lo pensó y se dio cuenta de lo que podía llegar a hacer, así que mejor decidió dejarlo así, porque el sabía mas que nadie que Flash es un buen soldado y un gran pegaso, le agradaba saber que su hermanita se halla enamorado de su mejor guardia.

Para Pinkie, Rainbow y Rarity, era un día no muy feliz, ya que era "El Día de los Corazones y los Cascos", y como ellas 3 aun no tienen pareja, no saben que hacer. Así que Rainbow y Rarity decidieron pasar ese día con sus hermanas, mientras que Pinkie se preparaba para organizar la fiesta de este día tan especial, hasta que su "Pinkie-Sentido" comenzó a surgir, estaba temblando, lo cual debía ser una gran sorpresa, aun que no se sabe que es o que iba a ser.

Mientras en Yeguadelfia(o Fillydelfia, lo hago como puedo), cierto super organizador de fiestas que todos conocemos, estaba apunto de irse de esa ciudad, donde ya termino su trabajo.

**Bueno gallina 2, nuestro trabajo al fin termino.** Dijo Cheese serio a su segundo pollo de hule. **Sip, ningún pony se divertirá tanto en su vida, sin mi, ...Cheese, ...Cheese Sándwich.** Dijo serio como la ultima vez que lo vimos, y nuevamente su "Sentido-Cheese" le aviso de que hay una fiesta en progreso. **¡GUAU!, ¡ESO FUE INCREÍBLE!.** Dijo poniéndose feliz por un momento, para ser serio devuelta. **Bueno gallina 2, parece que tendremos que volver a, ...Ponyville.** Dijo serio como antes, prendiéndose a Ponyville, por segunda vez. Estaba super mega feliz de volver, no solo por las fiestas, también por ver a Pinkie de nuevo, Cheese lo ocultaba, pero estaba enamorado de Pinkie desde que la conoció en Poniville(de grandes, no de chicos, ¿entienden?), y esta seria su oportunidad de decirle lo que siente por ella.

Mientras en Ponyville, Pinkie seguía organizando la fiesta, pero mientras lo hacia, sus vibraciones iban empeorando, lo que significa que la sorpresa esta por llegar muy pronto.

**¡Aun me pregunto que sera!.** Dijo Pinkie mientras vibraba. Luego vio en las afueras del pueblo que alguien se acercaba, su vibración se fue reduciendo, lo cual ella supuso que ese extraño debía ser la sorpresa, así que fue a ver de quien se trataba. **¿Que tal señor? ¿Que lo trae aquí?.** pregunto curiosa.

**Pues solo quería verte a ti Pinkie.** Dijo el pony desconocido con una voz grave, Pinkie ya sabia de quien se trataba, y eso la hizo muy feliz.

**¡BIENVENIDO DE VUELTA CHEESE!.** Dijo Pinkie super mega feliz de verlo otra vez.

**¡PINKIE, ME RECONOCISTE!.** Dijo Cheese cambiando de humor muy rápido, feliz de que su enamorada lo reconociera.

**¡Pues claro tontito, ya no me voy a olvidar de tu nombre de nuevo**!. Dijo Pinkie infantilmente. **A todo esto ¿Estas aquí por la celebración del día de los corazones y los cascos?.** Dijo curiosa y felizmente, porque por lo menos tendría un compañero de trabajo, aunque desde que lo conoció, fue como conocer su versión masculina, y Pinkie se enamoro de Cheese aunque no lo demostraba.

**Algo así, se ve que tienes mucho trabajo.** Respondió Cheese notando que aun faltan arreglos. **¿Quieres que te ayude?.** Pregunto a Pinkie, porque el quería no solo ayudarla, sino también pasar tiempo con ella.

**¡CLARO QUE SI!.** Respondió Pinkie super emocionada, pero luego se sintió avergonzada. **Quiero decir, ...si claro, ¿porque no?.** Dijo muy avergonzada.

**¡PUES COMENCEMOS!.** Dijo Cheese gritando de emoción.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir con las otras mane, los 2 caballeros, las crusaders, Spike y Flash, que cuando vieron a Cheese de vuelta, las mane 5, las 3 potrancas y Spike se sorprendieron, y fueron a saludarlo.

**¡HOLA CHEESE!.** Dijeron las mane 5, las crusaders y Spike al mismo tiempo, muy emocionados de ver a Cheese de vuelta.

**¡Hola a todos, estoy realmente feliz de verlos otra vez!**. Dijo muy contento.

**Nosotros también.** Dijo Spike hablando por todos.

**Y díganme ¿Quienes son esos 3 de ahí?.** Pregunto Cheese viendo a Flash, Shil y Discord, que lo miraban con duda.

**A, ellos son Silver Shill, un vendedor y novio de Applejack. Discord, ex-maestro del caos, ahora príncipe y guardián del Bosque Everfree, y novio de Fluttershy. Y Flash Sentry, un guardia real que fue transferido del Imperio de Cristal hasta este castillo.** Dijo Pinkie explicándole a Cheese muy rápido, por suerte el lo entendió todo.

**Guau.**Dijo Cheese asombrado por quienes eran. **Así que ustedes por fin encontraron novios ¿eh chicas?.** Pregunto de manera traviesa

**¡CHEESE!. **Dijeron las que tenían pareja muy sonrojadas, mientras que los demás se reían en voz baja, para no ser escuchados.

**Solo decía.** Dijo Cheese apenadamente. ¡**Como sea, es un placer conocerlos!, ¡se que seremos grandes amigos!, ¡¿No están de acuerdo?!.** Pregunto Cheese muy emocionado de conocerlos, ellos se sintieron nerviosos, pero muy poco.

**Claro.** Dijeron los 2 caballeros y el guardia al mismo tiempo nerviosos.

**Bueno amigos, voy a mostrarle a Cheese mi lugar de trabajo, Sugar Cube Corner, donde hago pastelillos, muffings, pasteles y muchos otros postres.** Dijo Pinkie llevándose a Cheese a la pastelería del pueblo, mientras los demás los saludaban, y luego fueron a terminar la fiesta por Pinkie, ya que no tenían nada que hacer. Pinkie quería pasar mas tiempo con Cheese, así que pensó que sus amigos trabajen un tiempo por ella, mientras que ella esta a solas con el, no seria mala idea.

Después de unas horas, ya eran las 11 de la mañana,y llegaron a su destino, la linda pastelería del pueblo Sugar Cube Corner, lugar de trabajo y hogar de Pinkie. Cuando entraron, fueron recibidos por los señores Cake y sus hijos.

**Hola Pinkie Pie.** Dijeron los dueños de la pastelería al mismo tiempo.

**Hola señor y señora Cake, quiero presentarles a Cheese Sándwich, un gran amigo mio.** Dijo Pinkie presentando a Cheese a sus jefes.

**Un placer en conocerlos. **Dijo Cheese presentándose.

**El placer es nuestro.** Dijo la señora Cake, ella y su esposo se dieron cuenta del gran parecido que tenían Pinkie y Cheese, por lo que llegaron a suponer que ellos eran igual de divertidos. **¡****Bueno Pinkie!, ¡espero que no te moleste!, ¡pero tenemos un encargo que llevar!, ¡y necesitamos que cuides a Pound y a Pumpkin!, ¡por favor!.** Dijo la Señora Cake apurada, porque les quedaba poco tiempo.

**De acuerdo, pero solo si Cheese me ayuda.** Dijo Pinkie queriendo que Cheese le ayude, el no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con bebes, así que se puso nervioso con que Pinkie pidiera eso, pero el quería con todas sus fuerzas estar al lado de ella, así que pasar un rato con niños, no debía ser problema.

**Bien, Cheese podrías ayudarla.** Dijo el señor Cake apurado.

**Esta bien, lo haré.** Dijo Cheese sin opción, pero feliz

**Gracias, nos vemos en 30 minutos.** Dijeron los Cake al mismo tiempo corriendo a su destino.

Mientras en la pastelería, Cheese y Pinkie se pusieron a jugar con los bebes, a ellos no les agradaba Cheese, pero cuando se le callo harina en la cabeza, eso les recordó cuando Pinkie los cuido por primera vez, así que se rieron y se divirtieron con Cheese y Pinkie.

Cuando ya pasaron 30 minutos, los bebes ya estaban en sus cunas durmiendo, Pinkie y Cheese los veían con ternura mientras dormían, así que se fueron en silencio, no sin antes darles un beso en la frente a cada uno.

Mientras los bebes dormían, dijeron entre sueños: **Cheese**... Pound. ...**Sándwich**. Pumpkin.

Cuando los Cake llegaron, se impresionaron.

**Cheese, Pinkie, esto es increíble.** Dijo la señora Cake emocionada de que los bebes estaban bien.

**Si lo es, la verdad Pinkie, estamos felices de que encontraras a alguien como Cheese para ser tu novio.** Dijo el señor Cake feliz. Esto de novio, puso nerviosos a los 2 organizadores, mas a Pinkie.

**¡NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!, ¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAN!. **Dijo Pinkie super nerviosa. Esto causo que los Cake soltaran una risita.

**Esta bien Pinkie, lo entendemos. **Dijo el señor Cake tratando de calmarlos.

**Si, no es fácil aceptarlo o dar el primer paso, créeme, los 2 pasamos por lo mismo a tu edad.** Dijo la señora Cake mirando a su marido con ternura, y dándole la razón.

**De acuerdo, lo entiendo.** Dijo Pinkie entendiendo a los Cake, luego se dispuso a salir, pero noto que Cheese seguía ahí parado, sin moverse. **Cheese ¿No vienes?.** Dijo mirándolo.

**Claro, ya voy.** dijo reaccionando, lo de novio lo dejo tan impresionado, que estuvo en shock, pero cuando escucho que Pinkie ya se iba, reacciono de inmediato para seguirla.

Pero al salir, se encontraron con un unicornio azul, melena blanca y un broche de Cutie Mark. Este pony veía con odio a Cheese, a el no le agradaba esa mirada así que se la regreso. Pinkie era la mas furiosa de verlo, ya que ese unicornio era...

**¡POKEY PIERCE!.** Dijo Pinkie gritando de furia, Cheese estaba confundido y molesto al mismo tiempo, ya que Pinkie conocía a este pony, bueno ella conoce a cualquier pony del pueblo, pero ella miraba con furia y repulsión a Pierce, y Cheese se preguntaba ¿Porque?.

**Pinkie, ¿lo conoces?.** Pregunto Cheese con curiosidad y seriedad, mientras veía a Pierce con enojo.

**¡Claro que si!.** Dijo Pinkie molesta, sin quitar la mirada del unicornio. **¡El era un amigo muy cercano!, ¡incluso me coqueteaba!, ¡pero me di cuenta que solo lo hacia para tener suerte con las chicas!, ¡así que me dejo plantada!.** Dijo muy furiosa mientras le explicaba a Cheese, el cual estaba super molesto con este pony ahora.

**¡¿Como pudiste hacerle eso a Pinkie?!.** Pregunto Cheese ultra molesto a Pierce.

**No me importa, porque Pinkie sera mía, aun la amo.** Dijo Pierce sin importancia, acercándose a los 2.

**No es amor de verdad.** Dijo Cheese poniendo a Pinkie atrás suyo.

**Como sea, por eso estoy aquí, para retarte a ti Cheese, a un festi-duelo.** Dijo Pierce retando a Cheese.

**¿Un festi-duelo?, ¿Tu y yo?.** Pregunto Cheese, mientras lo seguía viendo con odio.

**Si.** Dijo Pierce ya enfrente de Cheese. **Y como es el día de los corazones y los cascos, lo que significa que el que gane, tendrá a Pinkie.** Dijo Pierce mientras sonreía de forma malvada, esto altero a Cheese y a Pinkie.

**Ni loco, Pinkie no es un premio por ganar.** Dijo Cheese negando el festi-duelo y protegiendo a Pinkie, esto la conmovió mucho que se sonrojo, pero por su color rosa, casi ni se noto.

**Vamos, así le demostrarías a Pinkie y a todos que ella te gusta, ¿o no?.** Dijo Pierce insistiendo, esto puso mas nervioso a Cheese, Pinkie solo se sonrojo mas.

**Dije que no, y es no.** Dijo Cheese optimista, dándose la vuelta yéndose con Pinkie.

**Vamos, no seas gallina.** Dijo Pierce, conociendo el punto débil de Cheese, el cual se dio vuelta rápidamente y fue hacia Pierce. Pinkie estaba nerviosa, porque ella sabia mas que nadie, que Cheese odiaba ser llamado "gallina".

**Ningún pony me llama gallina, ¿Verdad gallina 2?.** Pregunto Cheese a su segundo pollo de hule, que estaba en su espalda.

**Pues entonces, el festi-duelo sera al medio día, que por suerte, faltan 30 minutos exactos para eso.** Dijo Pierce, mirando el gran reloj del pueblo, para luego mirar a los 2 fiesteros. **Te estaré esperando, y Pinkie, prepárate para ser mía.** Dijo yéndose, y guiñándole un ojo a Pinkie, quien solo lo ignoro. Cuando se fue, ellos comenzaron a hablar.

**Pinkie, ¿Estas segura de esto?.** Pregunto Cheese preocupado.

**Si, no me molesta, ademas prefiero que le des una lección, a que te llamen gallina, aunque los 2 traten de conquistarme, así que no hay problema.** Dijo Pinkie tratando de calmarlo.

**De acuerdo, entonces tratare de no perder, o mas bien "perderte".** Dijo Cheese de manera tierna, haciendo que Pinkie se sonrojara.

Después de los 30 minutos, todos en el pueblo, incluyendo a las mane 5, las crusaders, los 2 caballeros, Spike, y Flash estaban ahí, esperando el gran festejo y combate, Cheese vs Pierce, por conquistar a Pinkie. Y así comenzó, los 2 contrincantes empezaron a darle regalos a Pinkie, a cantarle canciones de amor, a ser románticos, y todo eso. Las cosas que mas le gustaron a Pinkie, fueron las de Cheese, así que decidió al ganador y fue...

**¡CHEESE SÁNDWICH!**. Dijo Pinkie, anunciando al ganador con un grito.

Después Pinkie fue corriendo hacia el, para abrazarlo y darle un profundo y largo beso en la boca, esto sorprendió a Cheese, pero cerro sus ojos y le correspondió a Pinkie, todos veían con ternura a los 2 enamorados. Bueno casi todos.

**¡ELLA ES MÍA!.** Grito con furia Pierce, el quería que Pinkie fuera suya y de nadie mas, pero Cheese lo arruino todo, así que decidió atacarlo. Cuando Cheese y Pinkie se separaron, vieron que Pierce estaba apunto de atacar a Cheese, así que el se puso frente a Pinkie para protegerla.

**¡¿Que te sucede?!, ¡Pinkie no te ama!.** Dijo furioso a Pierce, quien estaba a punto de atacar.

**¡No me importa!, ¡Ella sera mía!, ¡Y tu solo eres un estorbo!, ¡Así que MUERE!.** Dijo Pierce lanzando un hechizo muy fuerte, si Cheese lo recibía, el moriría. Pero por suerte, una de las armaduras llego justo a tiempo para protegerlo, esto lo sorprendió, pero mas a Pinkie y a sus amigos, porque Cheese era el nuevo caballero de la diversión, y la armadura se unió a el, como paso con Shill y Discord.

**Cheese, usa esa armadura para vencerlo, piensa en protegerme, en estar junto a mi, y en hacer a todos los ponys felices, y después debes golpearlo con tu técnica, llamada: el puño de la diversión.** Dijo Pinkie explicándole a Cheese, quien entendió, y se acerco corriendo a Pierce para darle el golpe de gracia, y lo hizo.

**¡PUÑO DE LA DIVERSIÓN!.** Grito Cheese, golpeando con fuerza a Pierce, el cual fue mandado a volar, hasta impactar en una casa, cayendo noqueado. **¡Lo logre!, ¡Pinkie lo hice!**. Dijo ta feliz, que le devolvió el beso que ella le había dado antes.

**Que increíble actuación**. Dijo una voz extraña para todos, pero familiar para Pinkie, el dueño de esa voz y 4 yeguas mas, salieron de su escondite, y esos ponys eran...

**¡MAMA!, ¡PAPA!, ¡HERMANAS!, ¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ DE VERLOS!.** Dijo Pinkie con gran felicidad, mientras abrazaba a su familia. **Es cierto, ustedes escribieron en una carta diciendo que hoy vendrían de visita, pero por este alocado día, se me olvido, me pueden perdonar.** Dijo algo avergonzada.

**Esta bien Pinkie, te perdonamos.** Dijo su padre cariñosamente a su hija.

**Si, no importa que te olvidaran de nuestra visita, siempre te vamos a querer, ¿Verdad familia?.** Dijo su madre abrazándola, y luego preguntándole al resto de su familia, los cuales asintieron con la cabeza. **Por cierto, lo vimos todo.** Dijo su madre con mirada cómplice.

**¡¿Osea que vieron el festi-duelo?!, ¡¿Mi primer beso con Cheese?!, ¡¿Y que el tiene una armadura?!.** Pregunto Pinkie nerviosa, su familia solo asintió.

**Pero estamos de acuerdo con tu relación con el, yo mucho mas .** Dijo Maud, la hermana mayor de las 4, acercándose a Cheese. **Cheese, bienvenido a la familia.** Dijo Maud, aceptando a Cheese en la familia, extendiéndole el caco para que el lo estrechara, lo cual hizo.

**¿En serio?, gracias.** Dijo Cheese estrechándole el casco a su futura cuñada. **Ahora, para hacerlo oficial.** Dijo volteando a Pinkie, inclinándose y muy sonrojado, Pinkie también estaba sonrojada. **Pinkie, ...Pinkamena Diane Pie, ...quieres tu, ...ser mi novia.** Dijo Cheese apenadamente.

**¡SI!, ¡SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI!, ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE SIIIIIIII!.** Dijo Pinkie super feliz, que no se contuvo, y le dio a Cheese un segundo beso profundo, el cual correspondió.

Todos miraban con ternura y felicidad la escena, ahora sin contra-tiempos.

Ahora ya tenían 3 caballeros, les faltaban otros 3 por encontrar, ¿Quienes serán? ¿Y donde estarán?

* * *

**Bueno, por fin termine el capitulo que le prometí a Pinkie, ahora tengo unas preguntas e ideas.**

**Estuve**** viendo, en otros sitios que no son de fanfiction, que Sunset y las dazzlings tenían parejas.**

**Mi pregunta es: ¿Puedo usar personajes de otras historias, de otros sitios, solo para hacer mi historia mas larga y emocionante?**

**Es por curiosidad.**

**Bueno tuve otra gran idea, pensé: si Trixie fue la primer rival de Twilight, y Comet el de Flash. ¿No seria genial emparejar a Trixie con Comet?. Yo pienso que si.**

**Bueno espero sus respuestas, dejen sus reviews por favor.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, estoy devuelta, y debo decir que no contestaron mis preguntas, pero estaré esperando.**

**Disfruten este capitulo, por que aquí habrá muchas parejas. ¡AVISO!: Por haber muchas parejas, sera un capitulo largo.**

**Bueno, comencemos.**

* * *

**El Caballero del Respeto**

Ya paso una semana desde que Cheese se volvió caballero del equilibrio, el se mudo a Sugar Cube Corner para estar al lado de Pinkie. El aun era el organizador de fiestas mas grande en Equestria, así que si había una fiesta, el debía irse, no sin antes prometerle a Pinkie, con la Pinkie-Promesa, que volverá. El sea vuelto un gran amigo de los demás caballeros, por lo que pasaban grandes momentos juntos, como amigos, sin sus novias. Aunque Flash no era un caballero del equilibrio, y no tenia novia, ellos lo trataban como a uno mas.

Celestia y Luna estaban felices de que encontraran al tercer caballero, Twilight les aviso a través de Spike, como siempre

Para Rarity, estos días eran desesperantes, ya que se acercaba "la competencia de la semana de la moda", en Canterlot, por suerte termino los vestidos, pero lo que le preocupaba, era si su rival numero 1, Suri Polomare, le arruinaría la oportunidad, como antes. Aunque por un lado, estaba feliz de ir, ya que le encantan las cosas refinadas y caras, y en Canterlot hay muchas por ser la capital de Equestria.

**¡Por Celestia, se termina el tiempo, lo juro, de todas las cosas horribles del mundo esta es... LA PEOR... COSA... POSIBLE!.** Decía Rarity haciendo un drama, mientras se acostaba en su sillón, siendo observada por todos sus amigos en su boutique. **¿Que?, ¿No esperaban que me cayera en el suelo, o si?. **Preguntando refinadamente a sus amigos, quienes rodaron los ojos.

**Rarity tranquila, no sera como la ultima vez.** Dijo Twilight calmando a Rarity.

**Si, esta vez Suri no te robara la idea, no te convertirá en una yegua egoísta y mandona, y no terminaras arrepintiéndote de todo.** Dijo Pinkie explicando mas lo que paso la ultima vez, esto ocasiono que todos la vieran mal.** ¡OOPS!, lo siento.** Se disculpo.

**Esta bien Pinkie, sabes que te perdono.** Dijo Rarity amablemente, aceptando la disculpa de Pinkie.

**Rarity, yo quería preguntarte, ¿Si mis amigas crusaders y yo, podemos ir también?.** Pregunto Sweetie entre todos los presentes, con sus amigas haciendo caras tristes suplicando ir.

**Claro que si hermanita, no es necesario que pongan esas caras tristes, pero de ternura.** Aceptando que AppleBloom y Scootaloo vengan con ellos.

**¡Gracias, eres la mejor hermana del mundo!.** Dijo Sweetie muy feliz, tanto que abrazó a su hermana, luego del abrazo fue con sus amigas, que estaban super felices al igual que ella. **¡Esta semana de la moda sera la mejor, si están...!.** Dijo feliz cortando en una parte, y luego respiro muy profundo con sus 2 amigas, preparándose para gritar.

**¡LAS CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS, SIII!.** Gritaron las 3 al mismo tiempo, ensordeciendo a todos.

**Bueno, en ese caso.** Dijo Spike acercándose a Twilight, mientras se aclaraba los oídos por ese grito. **Twilight, ¿Puedo llevar a 2 de mis amigos con ustedes?.** Pregunto el bebe dragón a la princesa de la amistad.

**Claro, cuanto mas mejor.** Respondió Twilight a Spike, con calma.

**Gracias Twilight.** Dijo Spike agradeciendo a Twilight. **Entonces iré a avisarles que irán con nosotros, nos vemos en la estación de tren.** Dijo yéndose a buscar a sus amigos.

**De acuerdo.** Dijo Twilight viendo como se iba.

Después de unas horas, todos ya estaban ahí, todos menos Spike, todos estaban esperando y ver quienes eran esos "amigos" suyos. Luego, por fin llego con sus amigos, que eran un pony terrestre con un gorro hélice, y un pegaso color gris, las crusaders reconocieron quienes eran, esos potros eran...

**Bueno aquí esta Button Mask y Rumble, mis amigos que te conté Twilight.** Dijo Spike, presentando a Twilight a sus amigos, que estaban detrás de el.

**Sean bienvenidos en viajar con nosotros.** Dijo Twilight aceptando que ellos 2 vinieran con ella y los demás.

**Gracias princesa, usted es muy amable como dice Spike.** Dijo Button acercándose a Twilight.

**¿En serio Spike dice eso de mi?.** Dijo Twilight sintiéndose alagada, pues Spike poco demostraba su admiración hacia ella.

**¡Claro que si, cuando esta jugando con nosotros, el nos cuenta de las increíbles historias que usted y sus amigas tuvieron!.** Decía Rumble emocionado.

**¡Guau!.** Dijo Twilight asombrada, luego se acerco a Spike y lo abrazó. **Gracias Spike, eres un gran amigo, veo que tienes muy buenos amigos.** Dijo la princesa de la amistad, aun abrazando a su asistente dragón, mientras veía con alegría a los amigos de Spike, quienes se sintieron muy alagados por lo que dijo Twilight.

**De nada Twilight.** Dijo Spike aceptando el agradecimiento de Twilight.

**¡Bueno, que estamos esperando, vamos ya para Canterlot, para que Rarity gane de nuevo, esta vez sin contra-tiempos!.** Dijo Pinkie desesperada.

Justo en ese momento, llego el tren con dirección a su destino, todos subieron lo mas rápido que pudieron, el anunciador grito: **¡TODOS ABORDO!**, y así nuestros queridos amigos fueron directo a Canterlot. Después de varias horas, por fin llegaron a su destino, la lujosa, majestuosa y grandiosa ciudad de Canterlot, conocida como la capital de Equestria.

**Bueno, por fin llegamos, donde se decidirá si ganare otra vez o no.** Dijo Rarity, contemplando el lugar donde competirá contra Suri otra vez, luego volteo para decirle algo a sus amigos. **Sea como sea, solo quiero decirles que tengo el apoyo de todos ustedes.** Dijo ella a sus amigos, que se sentían felices de estar apoyándola siempre, en las buenas y en las malas. **Por suerte, nos hospedaremos en diferentes habitaciones del castillo, serán habitaciones para 2, así que disfruten.** Dijo ella a todos, mientras volteaba para luego caminar, lo de "habitaciones para 2" sorprendió a todos, pero para Applejack, Shill, Fluttershy Discord, Pinkie y Cheese seria lindo y agradable, mientras que para los demás se les dificultaría un poco.

Después de unas horas, todos ya estaban caminando a su recepción en el castillo, mientras caminaban, Rarity tropezó con alguien.

**Hay, lo siento, en serio lo siento.** Dijo Rarity apenadamente, mientras se disculpaba con quien había chocado, aunque por el choque quedo algo mareada para ver quien era.

**No es problema, querida Rarity, es un gusto y un placer verte de nuevo.** Dijo el pony misterioso, de forma calmada y refinada, esa voz la conocía Rarity, cuando por fin se recupero del mareo por el choque, pudo ver que el pony con el que había chocado era...

**¡FANCY PANTS!.** Dijo Rarity emocionada, y a la vez exaltada de ver al pony mas famoso de Canterlot, otra vez. **También es un placer verte de nuevo, pero ¿Que haces por aquí?, sin ser grosera.** Dijo calmada, tratando de no ser grosera.

**Pues, la princesa Celestia me encargo el trabajo de escoltarlos a donde se alojaran .** Dijo Fancy, explicándole a Rarity y a sus amigos que hacia ahí**. Y como todo caballero, acepte el trabajo, ademas quería ver a mi querida amiga Rarity y a sus adorables amigas otra vez. **Dijo haciendo una reverencia frente a todos, en señal de caballerosidad.

**¿En serio?.** Pregunto Rarity sorprendida, al igual que todos sus amigos.

**En serio.** Contesto Fancy a la pregunta de Rarity, poniéndose derecho y mirando a Rarity de frente. **A demás, se que estarás en la semana de la moda aquí, y para que sepas yo seré uno de los 6 jueces.** Dijo explicándole a su querida amiga, que estaba impresionada al igual que todos, al saber que el es uno de los jueces.

**Increíble, no puedo creer que seras uno de los jueces.** Dijo Rarity impresionada. **Pero si tu eres uno, ¿Quienes son los otros 5 jueces?.** Pregunto curiosa a su amigo celebridad.

**Pues Prim Hemline, Photo Finish, Sapphire Shores, Hoity Toity y el príncipe Blueblood.** Dijo Fancy, mencionando los nombres de los otros jueces, los primeros 4 le agradaban a Rarity, pero al escuchar el nombre del "príncipe malcriado", la puso enojada y frustrada.

**¡¿En serio esa real molestia fue elegida para ser juez?!.** Pregunto Rarity molesta y fastidiada.

**Se que puede llegar a ser una molestia, pero es un príncipe y tiene buen ojo para los vestidos.** Dijo Fancy, respondiendo a la pregunta de Rarity, y dándole la razón de porque lo eligieron.

**Ya veo.** Dijo Rarity, entendiendo lo que dijo su amigo, luego noto que no estaba Fleur Dis Lee. **Por cierto, ¿Donde esta tu acompañante?.** Pregunto curiosa.

**¿Fleur?, la despedí, era muy distraída y siempre se perdía en donde quiera que iba.** Fancy respondiendo a la pregunta de Rarity.

**Entiendo.** Dijo Rarity entendiendo a Fancy.

**No quiero se grosero, pero por lo que veo tu y tus amigas no vinieron solas.** Dijo Fancy calmado, tratando de no ser grosero, viendo a todos los que estaban detrás de Rarity.

**A si, ellos son algunos amigos míos, y mi hermanita con sus amigas.** Dijo Rarity a Fancy mostrandole a sus amigos. **Ella es Sweetie Belle, mi hermanita.** Dijo presentándole a Fancy su hermana menor

**Un gusto señor.** Dijo Sweetie presentándose ante Fancy.

**El gusto es mio pequeña.** Dijo Fancy correspondiendo el saludo.

**Ellas son AppleBloom, hermana de Applejack, y Scootaloo, hermana adoptiva de Rainbow Dash**. Dijo Rarity, ahora presentándole a Fancy a las hermanitas de sus 2 grandes amigas.

**Hola.** Dijeron las 2 potrancas al mismo tiempo, saludando a Fancy.

**Es un placer.** Dijo Fancy saludando, pero luego noto algo familiar en ellas, y después supo que era.** Esperen, ¿Ustedes 3 no son las pequeñas que representaron a Poniville en los Juegos de Equestria, cargando la bandera?**. Pregunto curiosamente emocionado.

**Si, ¿Usted estuvo ahí?.** Pregunto AppleBloom a Fancy.

**Claro, en la zona V.I.P, pero si estuve, y lo vi todo, incluso cuando Spike el dragón, aquí presente, canto mal el himno de Cloudsdale.** Dijo Fancy contestando a la pregunta, y viendo a Spike con una mirada burlona.

**Si, no estoy orgulloso de eso.** Dijo Spike avergonzado.

**Pero lo importante es, que después de avergonzarte frente a toda Equestria, sin ofender.** Dijo Fancy acercándose a el, tratando de animarlo y no ser grosero.** Pudiste resolver el problema, salvando al imperio otra vez, la noticia de que lo salvaste por primera vez, se extendió por toda Equestria, la verdad eres sorprendente, y tus amigas deben estar muy orgullosas de ti.** Dijo inclinándose ante el con respeto y caballerosidad.

**Si, y gracias.** Dijo Spike correspondiendo la reverencia, en forma de agradecimiento.

**Bueno, supongo que no tendré que presentarte a mis amigas, pues ya te las presente en el evento del jardín.** Dijo Rarity a Fancy, refiriéndose a sus 5 mejores amigas.

**Pues claro que no querida, las recuerdo muy bien.** Dijo Fancy, con calma a Rarity. **Twilight Sparkle, que antes era una unicornio, y ahora es una princesa alicornio, Applejack, tu amiga del campo, Rainbow Dash, la que participo en los Juegos de Equestria, gano la medalla de plata, y según los Wonderbolts, tu estudias en su academia, ¿no es cierto?.** Pregunto el a Rainbow, quien solo asintió con la cabeza. **Pinkie Pie, la mas divertida y loca de ustedes, y Fluttershy, la mas tímida y la que mas ama a los animales.** Dijo recordando todo de ellas, quienes estaban asombradas. **Es un placer verlas de nuevo, señoritas.** Dijo el haciendo una reverencia para ellas, en señal de respeto como todo un caballero, las mane 5 se conmovieron mucho.

**Gracias, también es un gusto verlo**. Dijeron las mane 5, al mismo tiempo.

**¿Y quienes son los corceles al lado de tus amigas?.** Pregunto Fancy, notando a los 3 caballeros del equilibrio y a Flash.

**A, ellos son los novios de mis amigas, a excepción del guardia real, el no tiene novia aun.** Dijo Rarity, refiriéndose a los corceles, pero luego se dio cuenta que hablo de mas. **Sin ofender Flash.** Dijo dándose vuelta, viendo a Flash apenada.

**No me ofendo, porque se que algún día, tendré a mi pony especial.** Dijo Flash calmado, sin importarle lo que dijo Rarity, mientras veía a Twilight con ternura, esto hizo que ella se sonrojara.

**Así se habla, ammm... Flash.** Dijo Fancy felicitando a Flash, acordándose de su nombre.

**Gracias.** Dijo Flash agradeciendo a Fancy. **Por cierto, no me presente como debía, me llamo Flash Sentry, el mejor guardia real del capitán Shining Armor, y guardia real y protector de la princesa Twilight, encantado de conocerlo en persona señor Fancy Pants.** Dijo el de manera caballerosa, haciendo una reverencia frente a Fancy.

**El placer es todo mio soldado.** Dijo Fancy, correspondiendo la reverencia con otra. **¿Te parece bien que te llame "Flash" nada mas?.** Pregunto poniéndose firme, sin tratar de ser grosero.

**Claro, después de todo, todos los ponys me llaman así.** Dijo Flash, respondiendo a la pregunta de Fancy.

**De acuerdo, Flash.** Dijo Fancy, ahora diciendo las cosas, sin tanta formalidad. **¿Y los otros?.** Pregunto viendo a 3 los caballeros.

**A claro, yo soy Silver Shill, un simple vendedor que se mudo a Ponyville, y el novio de Applejack, es un honor conocerlo.** Dijo Shill presentándose, de manera educada, extendiendo su casco, para que Fancy lo estreche, lo cual paso.

**El honor es todo mio, veo que tienes suerte.** Dijo Fancy muy educado, mientras estrechaba el casco de Shill, Fancy veía a Applejack con una mirada de diciendo: "Si que tienes suerte", esto la conmovió.

**Si, la verdad que si.** Dijo Shill volteando a ver a Applejack, quien estaba feliz y sonrojada por el comentario de su novio. Luego de eso, soltaron sus cascos, Shill fue con Applejack, y ahora le tocaba presentarse otro caballero.

**Yo soy Discord, y creo que...** Dijo Discord, sin poder terminar de hablar, pues Fancy lo interrumpió.

**Espera, dijiste "Discord".** Dijo Fancy interrumpiéndolo, algo emocionado.

**Eh, si ¿Porque?.** Dijo Discord incomodo.

**La noticia de que te convertiste en príncipe y guardián del Bosque Everfree, se extendió por toda Equestria, gracias a las princesas.** Dijo Fancy explicándole a Discord, ya mas calmado.

**Entonces supongo que no tendré que presentarme, pero aun así es un gusto conocerlo.** Dijo Discord educado, haciendo una reverencia.

**También es un gusto.** Dijo Fancy mientras le correspondía la reverencia. **¿Y quien es tu novia?.** Pregunto educadamente curioso, poniéndose de frente.

**Es mi querida y tierna Fluttershy.** Dijo Discord con ternura, mirando a Fluttershy de la misma manera, esto hizo que ella se sonrojara.

**Ya veo.** Dijo Fancy entendiendo a Discord.

**¡Y supongo que yo tampoco tendré que presentarme, ya que yo te eh hecho muchas fiestas de cumpleaños, o decore para ti en muchos eventos importantes!**. Dijo Cheese emocionado de que tal vez Fancy se acuerde de el.

**Que gusto verte de nuevo, Cheese.** Dijo Fancy de manera educada, esto hizo que Cheese se pusiera muy feliz. **¿Y quien es tu novia?.** Dijo haciendo la misma pregunta que le hizo a Discord, solo que esta vez se la hizo a Cheese.

**Es mi dulce y divertida Pinkie.** Dijo Cheese con ternura, mirando a Pinkie de la misma manera, esto hizo que ella se sonrojara, pero por su color de piel, se le notaba muy poco.

**Ustedes si que tienen suerte.** Dijo Fancy, respetando a los 3 caballeros de tener tan maravillosas novias.

**Lo sabemos.** Dijeron ellos 3 al mismo tiempo, viendo a sus novias, quienes estaban muy rojas como tomate.

**De acuerdo, sin ser grosero, pero como terminaron las presentaciones, ¿Que les parece si los llevo a su estancia?.** Pregunto Fancy tratando de no sonar grosero.

**Entendido.** Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

**Pues entonces, en marcha, pero antes, ¿Me haría el honor de caminar a mi lado, mi lady?** Dijo Fancy educado, invitando a Rarity a caminar con el, mientras todos iban al castillo.

**Sera un placer.** Dijo Rarity de manera educada, aceptando ir con Fancy, mientras que el extendió su casco para que Rarity lo agarre, en señal de caballerosidad, lo cual hizo. Y así todos partieron hacia el castillo.

Mientras caminaban, Spike se pudo dar cuenta de que Fancy y Rarity se llevaban muy bien, esto le preocupo, pues el amaba demasiado a Rarity, que le daba miedo demostrarlo, ahora viendo a su amada estando con alguien que tiene tanto en común con ella, le producía tristeza. Sweetie Belle noto esto, y quiso consolar a su amigo dragón, así que fue a su lado para hacerlo.

**Spike, ¿Que sucede?.** Pregunto Sweetie preocupada.

**Lo que sucede es, que parece que Rarity encontró a su pony especial.** Dijo Spike respondiendo a la pregunta de Sweetie, muy decaído y apuntándole a Fancy con la garra mientras caminaba. **Y eso que yo la eh amado por mucho tiempo, parece que todo termino para mi.** Dijo muy triste, tanto que saco unas lagrimas. Sweetie sentía lastima por el, así que se le ocurrió como subirle el animo.

**¿Y que?, aun puedes decirle lo que sientes.** Dijo Sweetie tratando de animarlo.** Ademas,... yo siempre te considere lindo.** Dijo apenadamente. Cuando Spike escucho eso, se puso rojo y vio a la pequeña yegua a su lado, ahora se daba cuenta de lo linda que es Sweetie, incluso se podría decir que es como una "Mini-Rarity".

**Gracias.** Dijo Spike sonrojado, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea. **Ya se, ya que las habitaciones son para 2, ¿Te gustaría... compartir habitación... conmigo?**. Dijo preguntando muy sonrojado y apenado, Sweetie se sorprendió por esto.

**¿En serio?.** Pregunto Sweetie sorprendida.

**Claro, si tu quieres.** Dijo Spike, prefiriendo que elija por su cuenta a obligarla.

**¡Si, claro que quiero!.** Dijo Sweetie muy feliz.

**Gracias, Sweetie.** Dijo Spike agradeciendo a Sweetie, ahora mejor y feliz.

**No es nada Spikey-Wikey.** Dijo Sweetie tiernamente, aceptando el agradecimiento de Spike, al ser llamado así, el dragón se sonrojo mas.

Los 2 reían y se divertían, sin darse cuenta que eran mirados con ternura por todos. Mientras caminaban, AppleBloom y Scootaloo se preguntaban ¿si seria bueno compartir habitación con uno de los amigos de Spike?, pues a Scootaloo le agradaba estar con Rumble, pero no estaba muy segura. Con AppleBloom era diferente, le agradaba Button, pero no tanto como para compartir habitación con el, y esta idea la ponía nerviosa.

**¿Bueno... Rumble?.** Dijo Scoot nerviosa a Rumble, que estaba a su lado.

**¿Si Scoot?.** Dijo Rumble, poniendo atención a la pegaso naranja.

**¿Te... gustaría... ya sabes... amm...?.** Pregunto Scoot nerviosa, tanto que no puede terminar la pregunta.

**¿Compartir habitación contigo?.** Pregunto Rumble, ya sabiendo lo que su amiga preguntaría, ella asintió. Pues claro que si, solo si tu quieres. Respondió el a ella.

**¿Porque crees que te lo pregunto?.** Pregunto Scoot sonriendo, pues la respuesta era muy obvia.

**Tienes razón, compañera.** Dijo Rumble, entendiendo la pregunta, guiñándole un ojo a Scoot, ella se sonrojo muy poco, pero el noto eso y le pareció adorable. Para Rumble, Scootaloo era la pegaso mas linda e interesante del mundo, pero lo demostraba poco.

**¿Y tu que dices AppleBloom?.** Pregunto Button a su amiga terrestre, quien estaba algo nerviosa.

**¡¿Que?!... ammm bueno... no se.** Dijo AppleBloom nerviosa, viendo a Button.

**Tranquila, no te obligare si no quieres.** Dijo Button tratando de calmarla, lo cual funciono.

**Bueno, para alguien que se altera con vídeo-juegos, estas demasiado calmado**. Dijo AppleBloom calmada, pero burlonamente.

**Lo dice alguien que se altera por no tener Cutie Mark.** Dijo Button, sin darse cuenta que hablo de mas, y este comentario lastimo tanto a AppleBloom como a sus amigas, que se detuvieron haciendo que todos lo hagan.

**¡Tu y Rumble tampoco tienen Cutie Mars, pero al parecer actúan como si no les importara!.** Dijo AppleBloom furiosa, por lo que dijo Button. Sus amigas al lado de ella, miraban con enojo a Button y Rumble.

**Si nos importa, pero demostramos que no, porque sabemos que un día las tendremos, ¿Verdad Rumble?.** Dijo Button explicando a sus amigas molestas, para luego voltear a ver a Rumble, quien solamente asintió. **Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, pensar que obtendrán sus Cutie Marks, en vez de preocuparse tanto por obtenerlas.** Dijo volviendo a sus amigas, quienes ya empezaban a entender el mensaje.

**Bueno, si lo pones de esa forma, creo que tienes razón.** Dijo AppleBloom mas calmada, hablando por sus amigas.

**¿Entonces, que dices?.** Pregunto Button, extendiéndole el casco para que lo choquen.

**Si esta bien, compartamos habitación.** Dijo AppleBloom, chocando el casco de Button, en seña de aprobación.

**Gracias.** Dijo Button agradecido, mientras comenzaba a caminar otra vez, antes de alejarse tanto, le guiño un ojo a AppleBloom.

**De nada.** Dijo AppleBloom sonrojada, pero muy poco, ahora veía a Button de una manera diferente, le pareció mas lindo y agradable pasar mas tiempo con el.

Unas horas después de eso, llegaron a su destino, el magnifico y glorioso castillo de Canterlot, donde todos se hospedaran, hasta que la semana de la moda termine.

**Bueno, por fin llegamos, creo que me tengo que despedir aquí.** Dijo Fancy a todos, haciendo una reverencia de despedida, pero fue detenido por Rarity.

**Fancy Pants, si usted quiere, puede quedarse con nosotros.** Dijo Rarity, insistiendo en que se quede.

**Me encantaría, pero no es necesario.** Dijo Fancy, rechazando la invitación de Rarity.

**Claro que lo es, sin su ayuda no estaríamos aquí.** Dijo Twilight, hablando por todos. **A demás como princesa, te ordeno que pases esta semana con nosotros, como agradecimiento por guiarnos aquí.** Dijo ella ordenando a Fancy a quedarse, todos estaban impresionados y felices por la decisión de Twilight, el mas feliz era Fancy, puesto que el quería pasar tiempo con Rarity y sus amigas.

**Muchas gracias princesa, se lo agradezco mucho.** Dijo Fancy agradecido, haciendo una reverencia de respeto y gratitud.

**De nada, y como somos amigos, puedes llamarme solo "Twilight".** Dijo ella aceptando el agradecimiento, y diciéndole que solo le diga por su nombre, no por su titulo.

**De acuerdo,... Twilight.** Dijo Fancy corrigiéndose.

**Muy bien,... vamos a decidir con quien compartir habitación.** Dijo Twilight a todos.

**Yo pido a Shill.** Dijo Applejack rápidamente.

**Yo a Discord.** Dijo Fluttershy de la misma forma.

**Y yo a Cheese.** Dijo Pinkie aun mas rápido.

**Bueno Applejack,... ¿No te molestaría que...?.** Pregunto AppleBloom a su hermana, muy nerviosa.

**¿Que compartas habitación con Button?.** Dijo Applejack, sabiendo la pregunta de su hermanita, la cual asintió. **Claro que no hermanita, escuche la conversación que tuvieron, y no me molesta.** Dijo de manera cariñosa a su hermanita.

**Gracias.** Dijo AppleBloom agradeciendo a su hermana con un abrazo, luego del abrazo volteo a ver a Button. **¿Vamos Button?.** Pregunto ella, mientras lo observaba.

**Claro.** Respondió Button a ella, dándole el paso para que fuera a la habitación, esto la conmovió tanto que se sonrojo. Los 2 ya entraban a su habitación, junto con las 3 mane con sus novios, cada uno a su respectiva habitación, para luego cerrar las puertas.

**¿Y tu que dices Rainbow?.** Pregunto Scoot, no tan nerviosa.

**Tampoco me molesta.** Dijo Rainbow despreocupada.

**Gracias.** Dijo Scoot agradeciendo a su hermana mayor adoptiva. **¿Entonces, entramos Rumble?.** Pregunto viendo a su amigo.

**Adelante, vamos.** Respondió Rumble a la pegaso naranja, dejándola pasar, al igual como lo hizo Button con AppleBloom, esto hizo que Scootaloo se sonrojara. los 2 entraban en su habitación, siendo observados por todos, mientras ellos ya estaban dentro y cerraron la puerta.

**Supongo que tendré una habitación para mi sola.** Dijo Rainbow de manera presumida, pero en el fondo estaba muy deprimida de no tener pareja para compartir habitación.

**¿Estarás bien tu sola?.** Pregunto Twilight, preocupada por Rainbow.

**Si, eso de tener pareja es ridículo para alguien tan asombrosa como yo**. Dijo Rainbow, respondiendo a la pregunta de su amiga, con orgullo pero con decepción en el fondo.

**Scootaloo es como tu, y tiene a Rumble.** Dijo Twilight tratando de darle la razón.

**Porque yo respeto su decisión, pero yo no me enamoraría.** Dijo Rainbow defendiéndose, pero su dolor aumentaba mas cuando decía esas cosas. **Ahora si me disculpas, voy a disfrutar de mi habitación, totalmente sola.** Dijo yendo a su habitación, y cerrando la puerta.

**Solo espero que le valla bien.** Dijo Twilight preocupada.

**También yo.** Dijo Sweetie también preocupada, pero luego volteo a ver a su hermana. **Por cierto Rarity, ¿Te molestaría que yo comparta habitación con Spike?.** Dijo preguntando preocupada por lo que diría su hermana.

**Claro que no Sweetie, es mas, creo que se ven lindos juntos.** Dijo Rarity con ternura a su hermanita.

**Gracias.** Dijo abrazando a su hermana, para luego voltear a Twilight. **¿Y tu que dices Twilight?.** Pregunto con duda a Twilight.

**Tampoco me molesta, tienes mi permiso, lo mismo digo para ti Spike.** Dijo Twilight aceptando la decision de Sweetie, para luego volteando a Spike.

**Gracias Twilight.** Dijeron Sweetie y Spike al mismo tiempo, eso hizo que se miraran entre ellos, luego se sonrieron.

**¿Entramos Spike?.** Pregunto Sweetie a Spike.

**Las damas primero.** Dijo Spike de manera caballerosa, haciendo una reverencia, esto conmovió mucho a Sweetie que se sonrojo mucho.

**Gracias Spikey-Wikey.** Dijo Sweetie sonrojada, entrando a la habitación con Spike detrás de ella, y luego cerraron la puerta.

**Bueno, que lindo que Spike tenga novia.** Dijo Twilight jugando.

**Si, tienes razón.** Dijo Rarity entendiendo a Twilight. **Pero me sorprende que sea mi hermanita, yo pensé que tendría novio antes que ella.** Dijo sorprendida.

**Bueno Rarity, a veces se gana y a veces no.** Dijo Twilight entre risas.

**Si es cierto.** Dijo Rarity medio decaída, para luego preguntarle algo a su amiga. **Por cierto Twilight, ¿Elegirás a Flash como pareja de cuarto?.** Pregunto coquetamente a su amiga, esta pregunta puso rojos a Flash y a Twilight.

**Pues... amm... bueno...** Dijo Twilight tan nerviosa, que no podía articular bien las palabras.

**Esta bien, no te obligare, hazlo si quieres, y creo que Flash piensa lo mismo.** Dijo Rarity tratando de calmar a su amiga, y señalando a Flash quien también estaba rojo, pero un poco tranquilo, Twilight vio eso y se dio cuenta de que Rarity tenia razón, así que ya sabia que hacer.

**Supongo que no tenemos opción.** Dijo Twilight rindiéndose ante la situación, de manera razonable. **¿Vamos Flash?.** Pregunto la princesa viendo a su guardia real.

**Claro Twilight.** Dijo Flash de manera caballerosa, dejando que ella pase primero que el, y esto hizo que ella se sonrojara. Luego de entrar y cerrar la puerta, solo faltaban Rarity y Fancy, quienes estaban nerviosos como para hablar.

**¿Entramos?.** Pregunto Rarity a Fancy, rompiendo el hielo.

**Sera un placer, usted primero.** Dijo Fancy de manera educada, aceptando la invitación de Rarity. La manera de ser de Fancy, le parecía hermosa a Rarity, así que entro primero que el, y luego el entro cerrando la puerta.

Todas las habitaciones y cuartos eran parecidos, con gran espacio, un solo baño, una sola cama, y un ropero para cambiarse. Cuando todos entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, quedaron asombrados, menos Twilight y Rarity. Twilight que era de Canterlot, y solía hospedarse en el castillo, y Rarity que estuvo una semana en el castillo, por petición de Twilight. Después de horas, llegando así la noche, todos ya estaban preparados para dormir.

Mientras con Applejack y Shill:

**Listo para dormir terroncito.** Dijo Applejack de manera seductora, mientras que Shill se acercaba a ella, acostándose a su lado.

**Contigo siempre.** Dijo Shill tiernamente, haciendo que su novia se sonroje. **Es increíble, nuestra primera noche durmiendo juntos, y creo que lo pasaremos en grande.** Dijo el ansioso de disfrutar este momento con su novia.

**Tienes toda la razón terroncito, pues comencemos con esto.** Dijo Applejack seductoramente, otra vez.

**Como ordenes, mi hermosa manzana.** Dijo Shill de manera tierna, de nuevo. Apagaron las luces, y se acostaron mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

Mientras con Fluttershy y Discord:

**Bueno,... nuestra primera noche juntos,... mi príncipe y protector.** Dijo Fluttershy tímida pero coqueta, mirando a Discord quien se acostó a su lado.

**Si, es cierto, y lo disfrutare mucho contigo, o mejor dicho "disfrutaremos", mi princesa de la bondad.** Dijo Discord de manera tierna, el ultimo comentario hizo que Fluttershy se sonrojara mucho. Luego apagaron las luces, se acostaron y se besaron.

Mientras con Pinkie y Cheese:

**¡¿No estas emocionado Cheesy?!.** Pregunto Pinkie emocionada, ya que esta sera la primera noche durmiendo con su novio, en Canterlot, pues ellos ya lo habían hecho desde que Cheese se mudo a Ponyville, pero hacerlo en otra ciudad, era una oportunidad única.

**¡Claro que si mi pastelito!.** Dijo Cheese tanto tierna como emocionadamente, lo que causo que Pinkie se sonroje, pero por su color se le noto muy poco. Apagaron las luces, y se acostaron besándose profundamente.

Mientras con Rainbow:

**Bueno, es hora de dormir.** Dijo Rainbow muy cansada, apagando las luces y durmiendo. Entre sueños, ella creía que estaba con cierto wonderbolt que tanto le gusta, y decía cosas como: **Soarin, quiero ser tu novia, definitivamente, quiero estar con un pony tan asombroso como yo.** Dijo soñando, abrazando y besando su almohada, simulando ser Soarin. Aunque a ella le gustaba el wonderbotl, ella siempre fue de las que no le gustan el romance, por lo que lo demostraba muy poco.

Mientras con Sweetie y Spike:

**Bueno Spike, ¿Estas listo?.** Pregunto Sweetie en la cama, mirando a su compañero quien se acercaba.

**Eso creo**. Contesto Spike a la pregunta de su amiga. **Nuestra primera noche durmiendo juntos, me parece difícil de creer.** Dijo incrédulo de lo que pasaba.

**Pero aquí estamos, y espero que lo disfrutemos.** Dijo Sweetie de manera coqueta, moviendo sus ojos coquetamente, esto le sorprendió a Spike, puesto que Rarity hacia eso con el, y ahora su compañera lo hace, solo que a Spike le gusto mas este momento que los que tuvo con Rarity.

**Tienes razón, y creo que también tenias razón en otra cosa.** Dijo Spike, dándole la razón a Sweetie de lo que dijo hace un momento, y lo que dijo anteriormente.

**¿Razón de que?.** Pregunto Sweetie curiosa.

**De que no importa si a Rarity le gusta Fancy Pants, puedo encontrar una pony que me quiera por quien soy, por como soy, y que siempre este a mi lado cuando la necesite.** Dijo Spike respondiendo a la pregunta de Sweetie, quien prestaba mucha atención. **Una pony... como tu Sweetie.** Dijo de manera tierna, terminado con lo que quiso decir. Al escuchar eso, Sweetie estaba muy sonrojada, viendo al dragón con ojos vidriosos y una gran sonrisa.

**¿En serio?.** Pregunto Sweetie muy sonrojada, viéndolo con ternura.

**En serio.** Dijo Spike de manera tierna, es mas se le ocurrió una idea.** Es mas, lo haré oficial.** Dijo acercándose mas a Sweetie, mientras ella estaba super sonrojada.** Sweetie,... mi querida,... tierna y dulce... Sweetie Belle,... ¿Me harías el gran honor..., de ser... mi novia?.** Pregunto muy sonrojado, dejando a la potranca con los ojos vidriosos.

**Spike,... si... definitivamente quiero ser tu novia.** Dijo Sweetie llorando de alegría. Los 2 se besaron profundamente, luego se separaron, apagaron la luces y se acostaron abrazados y besándose.

Mientras con AppleBloom y Button:

**¡No puedo creer que sea nuestra primera noche durmiendo juntos!.** Dijo AppleBloom, tanto emocionada como nerviosa, por estar con Button en una misma habitación, quien estaba acercándose a ella.

**También yo no lo creo, pero ahora tratemos de disfrutarlo, ¿Si?.** Pregunto Button, acostado en frente de ella.

**Si es verdad disfrutemos.** Dijo AppleBloom respondiendo a Button.

**Applebloom,... tengo algo... que decirte.** Dijo Button nervioso.

**¿Que es?.** Pregunto AppleBloom curiosa.

**Bueno,... veras...** Dijo Button, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. **¡Yo siempre te considere muy linda!.** Dijo esto muy rápido, luego se tapo la boca y la cara de la vergüenza. Mientras que AppleBloom estaba sonrojada, pero no de furia o vergüenza, sino de alago, antes solo veía a Button como un obsesivo por los vídeo-juegos, pero ahora Button le parecía un pony muy lindo y guapo.

**¡Por favor no me lastimes!.** Dijo Button asustado por lo que su compañera haría, y lo que hizo fue darle un beso en la mejilla, como muestra de agradecimiento. **Auch.** Dijo en forma de broma, esto hizo que ella soltara una risa. **AppleBloom, mi linda y enérgica AppleBloom,...¿Me harías el honor..., de ser mi novia?.** Pregunto muy sonrojado, AppleBloom estaba igual de sonrojada y con los ojos vidriosos de alegría.

**Si Button,... quiero ser tu novia.** Dijo AppleBloom muy feliz y contenta. Los 2 se acercaron lentamente, y se dieron un tierno y profundo beso, después del beso, apagaron las luces y seguían besándose.

Mientras con Scootaloo y Rumble:

**¡Esto es increíble!.** Dijo Scootaloo emocionada, pues ella siempre considero a Rumble lindo, pero por su orgullo no se atrevía a decirlo.

**¡Lo mismo digo!.** Dijo Rumble igual de emocionado, acercándose y acostándose. **Nuestra primera noche juntos, genial.** Dijo esto al lado de Scoot, luego se puso nervioso. **¡Scoot tengo que decirte algo!.** Dijo nervioso viéndola.

**Muy bien, ¿Que quieres decirme?.** Dijo Scoot curiosa.

**¡Es que creo que eres la pegaso mas genial, mas linda, y mas asombrosa que conocí en mi vida!.** Dijo Rumble rápidamente nervioso, esto impacto a Scoot dejándola sonrojada.** ¡Espero que no te moleste!.** Dijo muy nervioso, pero para su sorpresa, Scoot le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**No me molesta.** Dijo Scoot de manera dulce y seductora, esto hizo que Rumble se sintiera victorioso.

**Entonces.** Dijo Rumble, queriendo decirle algo a Scoot. **Scootaloo,... mi asombrosa y linda Scootaloo,... ¿Me harías el increíble honor... de ser mi... novia?.** Pregunto muy sonrojado y apenado, Scootaloo estaba mas sonrojada que el, y lo veía con ternura y cariño.

**Si Rumble,... me encantaría ser tu fabulosa novia.** Dijo Scootaloo presumida pero feliz. Luego se acercaron muy lento,y se dieron un profundo beso, luego apagaron las luces y siguieron besándose.

Mientras con Twilight y Flash:

**Bueno Flash, ¿Estas listo?.** Pregunto Twilight a su compañero, quien se acercaba.

**Eso creo, esto es nuevo para mi.** Contesto Flash a la pregunta de la princesa, con incomodidad.

**Esto es nuevo para mi también, pero todo saldrá bien.** Dijo Twilight, tratando de darle confianza.

**Eso espero.** Dijo Flash mas calmado.

**Oye, antes de que me olvide, estuve teniendo una corazonada, y quería hablar de eso contigo.** Dijo Twilight acordándose de algo.

**¿Que es?.** Pregunto Flash curioso.

**Es sobre Fancy, creo que es otro caballero del equilibrio.** Dijo Twilight, explicándole a Flash, quien entendió lo que quiso decir.

**Ahora que lo pienso, creo que tienes razón, el se lleva muy bien con Rarity, y nos trata con respeto y educación.** Dijo Flash dándole la razón a su compañera. **¿Pero, estas realmente segura?.** Pregunto no muy seguro.

**Eso aun no lo se, pero mejor lo sabemos mañana.** Dijo Twilight cansada, ya quería irse a dormir.** Buenas noches.** Dijo acostándose.

**Buenas noches.** Dijo Flash, apagando la luz y acostándose. Los 2 ya estaban durmiendo, uno al lado del otro.

Mientras con Rarity y Fancy:

**Bueno, ¿Listo para dormir?.** Pregunto Rarity a Fancy, quien se acostó a su lado.

**Claro que si querida.** Respondió Fancy a la pregunta de Rarity con amabilidad, acostado.

**Aun no dejo de agradecerte por lo que hiciste.** Dijo Rarity, queriendo agradecerle.

**No es nada, con tan solo ver tu rostro, y el rostro de tus amigos y hermana felices, me parece suficiente gratitud.** Dijo Fancy con ternura, viendo a Rarity, quien estaba muy alagada, tanto que se sonrojo. **Bueno, mañana sera un gran día para los 2, pero ahora hay que dormir, así que a dormir, buenas noches.** Dijo el cansado.

**Tienes razón y buenas noches.** Dijo Rarity, dándole la razón y apagando las luces, mientras dormía con el a su lado.

Después, por fin llego el día, el día en que se mostraran los vestidos y donde Rarity competiría, otra vez. Ya llegando a su destino, todos los competidores, jueces y la multitud estaban ahí, incluyendo Suri, las mane 6, sus novios, las 3 crusaders y sus nuevos novios. Antes de llegar, ellas le contaron a sus hermanas sobre sus relaciones, y ellas las aprobaron a las relaciones de sus hermanitas.

**Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quien vino a competir contra mi de nuevo.** Dijo la malvada y tramposa enemiga de Rarity.

**Suri, nos volvemos a ver.** Dijo Rarity de forma retadora, mirando a Suri con enojo.

**Esta vez perderás, y yo ganare, como debió ser anteriormente.** Dijo Suri de manera amenazadora, acercándose a Rarity.

**No lo creo, y no te merecías ganar esa vez.** Dijo Rarity optimista, como resultado las 2 rivales se miraron con enojo e ira, hasta que llego la juez principal del evento, Prim Hemline.

**Es muy bueno verlas de nuevo señoritas, vayan preparándose que ya comenzamos.** Dijo Prim calmada, sin notar el rencor entre las 2 rivales, dicho esto se retiro.

**Ya estamos mas que preparadas.** Dijeron al mismo tiempo, mirándose con odio.

Luego de una hora, comenzó el espectáculo. Primero era Suri, sus diseños tenían que ver con las 4 estaciones, Primavera, Verano, Otoño e Invierno, como temas futuros para las temporadas. Obtuvo como resultado: 7 Fancy, 7 Photo, 8 Sapphire, 8 Hoity, 9 Prim y 10 Blueblood, sumando así 49 puntos en total. Luego fue Rarity, que sus diseños se inspiraron en el Imperio de Cristal y Canterlot combinados, sus diseños eran increíblemente hermosos. Obtuvo como resultado: 10 Fancy, 10 Photo, 10 Sapphire, 10 Hoity, 10 Prim y 9 Blueblood, sumando así 59 puntos en total, ganando de nuevo el premio del primer lugar. Pero Suri se lo robo cuando Rarity estaba distraída, todos se sorprendieron por esto, menos Blueblood, porque el y Suri trabajaban juntos, hicieron un trato, si el la ayudaba a ganar, el no seria juzgado ni maltratado de vuelta por Rarity, pero fallaron, así que mejor deciden escapar con el trofeo.

**¡En nombre de Celestia! ¡¿Que esta pasando?!.** Pregunto Rarity furiosa, mirando a los malos con furia, al lado suyo estaban sus amigos, Fancy y los demás jueces mirándolos con enojo, mientras toda la multitud los veía de la misma manera.

**Pues te lo contare Rarity.** Dijo Suri de forma malvada, estando al lado de Blueblood, ella les explico el plan de ellos, y todos estaban sorprendidos.

**¿Porque lo hiciste Blueblood? ¿No eres nuestro amigo?.** Dijo Fancy desilusionado.

**¡No pienso ser amigo de alguien que es amigo de una pony que me maltrato anteriormente!.** Dijo Blueblood enojado, mirando a Rarity con desprecio, ella solo le saco la lengua, lo cual colmo su paciencia. **¡Como sea, solo fingía ser tu amigo, jamas seria amigo de una celebridad que no es miembro de la realeza como tu Fancy!.** Dijo mirándolo con enojo, esto hizo que Fancy también se enojara.

**¡Pues ahora que lo pienso, que alegría no ser tu amigo, eres desesperante, malcriado, nada caballeroso, y lo mas importante, no respetas a nadie!.** Dijo Fancy furioso.

**¡¿Y que?!, ¡¿Prefieres estar con una pony ple-bella de Ponyille, que con alguien de la realeza?!.** Pregunto Bluebloodm de manera amenazadora, mirando otra vez a Rarity.

**¡Si, prefiero estar con ella que con alguien como tu, ella a diferencia de ti, se a ganado su fama de forma justa, luchando por tenerla!.** Dijo Fancy apoyando a Rarity, quien estaba sonrojada por el cumplido de Fancy, mientras todos lo veían de forma respetuosa. **Y eso fue lo que me hizo enamorarme de ella.** Dijo seguro de sus palabras, esto impacto a todos, en especial a Rarity, sus amigos y los 4 jueces, de saber que la mas grande celebridad de Canterlot, se había enamorado de una ple-bella. **Si Rarity, te amo, no importa lo que piensen los demás, no importa lo que digan, te amo, y pienso recuperar lo que ganaste por derecho.** Dijo volteando a verla, que estaba muy sonrojada y alagada, los demás estaban conmovidos por esto, menos los 2 malos, que sentían asco.

**De acuerdo, si eso quieres.** Dijo Blublood preparándose para atacar con un hechizo, los demás estaban impresionados. **¡MUERE!.** Grito lanzando su ataque. Por suerte fue bloqueado por una armadura del equilibrio, Fancy y los demás estaban sorprendidos, mas Twilight al saber que sus teorías eran ciertas, Fancy era el nuevo caballero del respeto, así que la armadura se unió a el como paso con los demás.

**¿Que es esta armadura?.** Dijo Fancy curioso.

**¡Fancy, piensa en proteger a Rarity, en respetarla a ella y a todos los ponys, y darle sus merecido a los irrespetuosos como Blueblood, luego dale un buen golpe, osea con tu técnica, llamada: el puño del respeto.** Dijo Twilight explicándole al nuevo caballero que hacer, y el entendió.

Lleno de enojo por lo que dijo Blueblood, Fancy a toda velocidad, se acerco a el para golpearlo. **¡PUÑO DEL RESPETO!.** Grito Fancy, golpeando con gran fuerza a Blueblood, quien quedo noqueado, Suri trato de escapar, pero fue detenida por la magia de Fancy.** Creo que esto te pertenece querida.** Dijo de forma caballerosa a su enamorada, entregándole el trofeo, que no acepto fácilmente, esto le pareció raro a Fancy.

**No quiero que me lo des siendo un juez,... quiero me lo des... siendo mi novio.** Dijo Rarity llorando de felicidad por encontrar a su pareja, este ultimo comentario sorprendió a todos, mas a Fancy, quien se acerco a ella, dejando a Suri al cuidado de Twilight y los demás.

**De acuerdo.** Dijo Fancy aceptando la propuesta de su amada, luego se puso de rodillas y saco una bella rosa, que a Rarity le encanto. **Rarity,... mi bella,... perfecta... y generosa Rarity,... ¿Me harías el gran honor y favor... de ser... mi novia?.** Dijo de manera tierna, entregándole la rosa y el trofeo a su amada, quien los recibió con mucha felicidad y amor, todos estaban muy felices, menos Suri claro.

**Fancy Pants,... yo,... si,... me encantaría ser tu novia.** Dijo Rarity llorando de alegría, luego de eso se besaron de manera apasionada, todos soltaron un AWWWWwwnnn, mientras que Suri solo saco la lengua, en señal de asco. Cuando se separaron, Rarity se dio cuenta de un conflicto. **Espera.** Dijo teniendo algo en mente.

**¿Que pasa?.** Pregunto Fancy preocupado.

**Es que creo que lo nuestro no funcione, ya que tu eres la celebridad mas grande de Canterlot, y yo soy de Ponyille, no se so vaya a funcionar.** Dijo Rarity llorando de tristeza de que su relación con Fancy no funcione, todos se pusieron tristes también, pero Fancy tuvo una idea.

**Pues me mudare a Ponyville.** Dijo Fancy tomando su decisión, esto sorprendió a todos. **No me importa la fama, ni tampoco el poder como a Blueblood, lo que importa es que estemos juntos, tu, yo y nuestros amigos.** Dijo feliz, sin importarle lo que piensen los demás, esto conmovió mucho a Rarity y a sus amigos, que con gusto aceptaron a Fancy entre los suyos, ahora le tocaba a las celebridades.

**Fancy,... renunciaste a todo, por estar con Rarity**. Dijo Hoity, que junto a el estaban los otros 4 jueces. **Ahora,... tienes todo mi respeto, y creo que lo digo por todos nosotros.** Dijo extendiéndole el casco para que su amigo lo estreche, y lo hizo.

**Yo digo que eres un ganador, al sacrificar todo por amor.** Dijo Sapphire, poniendo su casco encima de los de ellos.

**Yo también.** Dijo Photo, también poniendo su casco encima.

**Y yo.** Dijo Prim, como ultima en poner su casco encima.

**Siempre seras bienvenido en Canterlot.** Dijeron todos los amigos celebridades de Fancy al mismo tiempo.

**Gracias chicos, en verdad son grandes amigos.** Dijo Fancy muy feliz de tener amigos como ellos. Luego todos levantaron sus cascos, sin gritar. **Bueno, si me disculpan, hay alguien que me espera**. Dijo volteando a ver a su novia, quien lo miraba con ternura.

Después de unas horas, todos ya estaban en la estación del tren, para despedir a Fancy, quien se despidió con un "hasta luego", pues esta no seria la ultima vez que se verían. Twilight libero a Suri, pero por suerte no robo el trofeo otra vez.

Ya tenían a 4 caballeros, solo faltaban 2.

* * *

**Perdónenme**** por la demora, es que me quedaba sin ideas y sin inspiración.**

**Bueno, por fin termine este capitulo, disfrútenlo y dejen sus reviews por favor.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdonen la demora, se me terminaron las ideas, pero por fin estoy de vuelta con la historia.**

**Pero antes respondan esto: ¿Les gusto la pelea "este día va a ser perfecto" versión FancyPants vs Blueblood?.**

**Y la preguntas que hice y no me respondieron fueron: ¿Que si se puede usar OCs de otras paginas que no sean de fanfiction? y ¿Que si les parece bien que empareje a Trixie con Comet Tail?. Esas 2 preguntas al final del capitulo de Cheese Sandwich, mírenlas y respondan.**

**Ahora prepárense, porque aquí esta por fin el SorinDash, ¡ALELUYA PARA USTEDES!.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**El Caballero del Compañerismo**

Había pasado 1 mes desde que Fancy se volvió caballero del equilibrio, ahora el vivía en la Boutique Carrusel con su novia y su pequeña cuñada. A el no le importaba si ahora vivía como ple-bello, con solo ver el hermoso rostro de su bella novia feliz era mas que suficiente. Él era el mas amable y caballeroso de sus compañeros, ya que siempre ayudaba o se esforzaba, no solo para Rarity, sino también para sus amigas y compañeros, quienes siempre le agradecían o respetaban por eso. A pesar de que todavía era una celebridad y podía regresar a su antiguo hogar en Canterlot, lo que mas le importaba era estar al lado de Rarity y sus amigos y familia, quienes Fancy acepto a los padres de su novia y a su hermanita como si fueran su propia familia. Rarity estaba sumamente orgullosa y feliz de tener un novio así, y también le alegraba que Sweetie tenga a Spike como novio.

Cuando Spike y Sweetie salían, les parecía increíble y perfecto de que sus amigas y hermanas (en el caso de Spike, Twilight es como una hermana mayor adoptiva para el), aprobaran su relación de dragón y pony juntos. Lo mismo era con las otras Crusaders y sus novios (al grupo de Button, Spike y Rumble lo llamare, "Los Mini Guerreros del Apoyo". Si les gusta claro), a sus hermanas y familia les agradaba saber que sus pequeñas potrancas encontraron el amor verdadero.

Twilight ahora tenia mas guardias reales, pero su mejor soldado seguiría siendo Flash, no solo porque hacia un buen trabajo, sino también porque le gusta, aunque sigue sin demostrarlo.

A pesar de todo el romance y la ternura, Rainbow estaba triste y sola, porque de las mane 6 era la única en no tener novio o acompañante con quien hablar o pasar el rato, incluso su hermanita adoptiva y sus amigas crusaders ya tienen novio. A pesar de ser poco femenina y creer que el romance es cursi, ella anhelaba con todas con todas sus fuerzas en tener novio, sobre todo tener a Soarin como novio. Y creo que su oportunidad llego.

**¡QUE EMOCIÓN, QUE EMOCIÓN , QUE EMOCIÓN, QUE EMOCIÓN!.** Dijo Rainbow totalmente emocionada y asombrada, tenia muchos boletos del Show de los Wonderbolts, en Rainbow Falls. Fue al castillo de Twilight para decirle a ella y a los demas, y ahi estaban todos sus amigos y su hermana adoptiva. **¡AMIGOS, ADIVINEN QUE TENGO!.** Dijo gritando de emoción, cuando la escucharon se voltearon a verla.

**Adivinare, boletos para el Show de los Wonderbots.** Dijo Twiligh calmada y hablando por todos. Rainbow estaba sorprendida.

**¿Como lo supieron?.** Pregunto Rainbow sorprendida de que lo supieran.

**1, Fancy es una celebridad que tiene contactos, y 2, que tu estabas alardeando, como siempre, de tener esos boletos.** Dijo Applejack respondiendo a la pregunta de su amiga.

**Bueno, no es mi culpa que alardee todo el tiempo.** Dijo Rainbow defendiéndose. **Pero por favor, ¿Podemos ir? por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor.** Dijo queriendo ir con sus amigos y hermana adoptiva.

**Yo también pienso lo mismo, ¿Vamos a ir o no?, por favor.** Dijo Scootaloo de manera desesperada, apoyando a Rainbow. Quien junto con Scootaloo, hacían caras de suplica muy tiernas y tristes al mismo tiempo.

**Esta bien, igual también pensábamos ir, ¿Verdad chicos?.** Dijo Twilight calmada, para luego preguntarle a sus amigos, quienes asintieron con la cabeza, mientras que Pinkie y Cheese respondieron con un "Si".

**¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!.** Dijeron las hermanas pegaso alegres, al mismo tiempo.

**No es nada, ahora a Rainbow Falls.** Dijo Twilight a todos, como en señal de orden.

Pasaron las horas, pero por fin llego el tren a su destino, Rainbow Falls, la ciudad con mas cataratas arco iris que en cualquier lugar de Equestria, incluso Cloudsdale.

Y ahí, enfrente de Rainbow estaban sus héroes personales, sobre todo Soarin, cuando lo vio sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza y sentía pena, tanta que la oculto para que ninguna de sus amigas la viera.

**Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es nuestra perdedora favorita.** Dijo una voz conocida por Rainbow, cuando se dio la vuelta era nada menos que 2 individuos, una pegaso y una grifo que ya conocía, eran...

**Hola Gilda y Lightning Dust.** Dijo Rainbow fríamente, estaba moleta de verlas de nuevo.

**Rainbow Dash, tiempo sin vernos.** Dijo Lightning de la misma forma que su rival. Ambas estaban viéndose con un odio puro, tanto que incluso asustaba a Gilda y a los demás.

**Oigan que gusto verlas de nuevo, sobretodo a ti Rainbow Dash.** Dijo alegre nada mas y nada menos que Spitfire, la capitana de los Wonderbolts enfrente de ellas 2.

**Gracias Spitfire, señora.** Dijo Rainbow haciendo una seña militar como soldado.

**Eso no es necesario, ahora no estas en la academia.** Dijo Spit tratando de calmarla un poco, lo cual funciono.

**Ok Spit.** Dijo Rainbow entendiendo.

**Así**** esta mejor.** Dijo Spit feliz, para luego ponerse enojada de ver de nuevo a Lightning.** ¡En cuanto a ti Lightning Dust, no esperaba verte aquí!. **Dijo molesta.

**Solo vine a ver su show, nada mas.** Dijo Lightning asustada.

**Bien, y que sea solo eso.** Dijo Spit de forma amenazadora.

**Así que esta es la famosa Lightning Dust, ¿Verdad**?. Pregunto Fleetfoot a Spitfire.

**Si, es ella.** Respondió Spit a su compañera.

**Escuche rumores sobre ti, estoy decepcionada.** Dijo Fleet fríamente.

**También yo, tanto talento desperdiciado solo para demostrar que tienes demasiado potencial, eso es vergonzoso.** Dijo Soarin muy molesto. **Creo que hablo por los 3 cuando digo, que fue suerte que Rainbow no es como tu, y que siempre se lamenta por los errores que comete para corregirlos, ¿O no?.** Dijo seguro de sus palabras para luego preguntar, todos asintieron con la cabeza. Cuando Rainbow escucho eso, se puso roja como tomate, le encantaba escuchar hablar a Soarin sobre lo asombrosa que es ella.

**Y veo que no vienes sola.** Dijo Spit viendo a Gilda, quien se sintió apenada. Pues en Griffonstone se había reconciliado con su amiga Rainbow y con Pinkie, hacerles burla le parecía abrumador ahora.

**Soy Gilda.** Se presento tímidamente, ahora Rainbow se sentía culpable, Gilda estaba siendo obligada por Lightning a ser mala de nuevo.

**Eres una grifo, sorprendente, aunque ya competimos con tus compañeros en los Juegos de Equestria.** Dijo Spit medio-asombrada y medio-fría.

**Lo se, estuve ahí, lastima que no ganamos el primer lugar.** Dijo Gilda tristemente.

**Pero siempre hay una segunda oportunidad, puedes estar segura de que tal vez, Griffonstone sera quien gane la próxima vez.** Dijo Spit tratando de animarla, lo cual funciono.

**Creo que tienes razón, es un gusto conocerla Spitire.** Dijo Gilda feliz, ahora Rainbow se sentía mejor al saber que su recién reconciliada amiga cambio mucho para bien.

**El gusto es mio, Gilda.** Dijo Spit feliz, estrechando su casco con su garra de aguila.

**Y el mio, soy Fleetoot.** Dijo presentándose.

**Y yo Soarin.** Dijo presentándose

**Es un honor conocerlos Wondenotsl, digo los vi en los Juegos de Equestria, pero conocerlos en persona y hablar con ustedes es como un sueño.** Dijo Gilda ilusionada, a Lightning no le gustaba esto, aun que entendía perfectamente a Gilda, para ella conocer a Spitfire en persona fue como un sueño hecho realidad.

**Te entiendo.** Dijeron Rainbow y Lightninig al mismo tiempo, lo que causo que se miraran con odio de nuevo.

**Bueno, ya basta, nuestro show comienza en unas 4 horas, eso nos dará tiempo para prepararnos y conocer a tus amigos Rainbow.** Dijo Spit tratando de mantener la calma entre ambas pegasos, para luego ver a los amigos de Rainbow. **Aunque ya conocemos a Cheese Sandwich, a Discord gracias a Celestia, y a Fancy Pants.** Dijo señalando a los nombrados.

**Que bueno verte Spit, lo mismo va para Fleet y Soarin.** Dijeron Cheese y Fancy al mismo tiempo.

**Y que bueno que sepan de mi gracias Celestia, pero creo que también deben conocer a los demás, ¿O no?.** Dijo Discord tranquilo, para después señalar a los otros y preguntar.

**No, no los conocemos.** Dijeron los 3 Wonderbolts al mismo tiempo, apenados.

**Excepto a la princesa Twilight, aquí presente.** Dijo Spit hablando por sus compañeros wonderbolts.

**Entonces conozcan a los otros.** Dijo Twilight en señal de orden.

**Soy Flash Sentry, el mejor guardia de la princesa Twilight y del capitán Shining Armor, encantado de conocerlos**. Dijo Flash presentándose con orgullo.

**Lo mismo decimos.** Dijo Spit hablando por sus compañeros wonderbolts.

**Mi nombre es Applejack, y el es mi novio, Silver Shill.** Dijo Applejack presentando a su novio y a si misma.

**Es un placer.** Dijo Shill educado.

**El placer es nuestro. **Dijeron los 3 wonderbolts al mismo tiempo.

**Soy Rarity, la novia de Fancy.** Dijo Rarity orgullosa, cuando lo escucharon se quedaron boquiabiertos.

**Tienes suerte.** Dijeron los 3 wonderbolts al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos.

**Lo mismo digo.** Dijo Fancy con ternura viendo a su novia de la manera. Para Lightning, Gilda Rainbow, Spit, Fleet y Soarin era algo super cursi, pero algo lindo.

**Yo soy Pinkie Pie, la novia de Cheese.** Dijo Pinkie orgullosa como Rarity.

**No nos sorprende, se parecen mucho.** Dijeron los 3 wonderbolts al mismo tiempo.

**Gracias.** Dijeron Cheese y Pinkie al mismo tiempo.

**Soy... Fluttershy,... la novia de Discord.** Dijo Fluttershy tímidamente, pero todos escucharon atentamente.

**Bueno, quien sigue.** Dijo Spit incomoda.

**Soy AppleBloom, la hermana menor de Applejack.** Dijo AppleBloom presentándose.

**Soy Sweetie Belle, la hermana menor de Rarity.** Dijo Sweetie presentándose.

**Y yo Scootaloo, la hermana menor adoptiva de Rainbow.** Dijo Scootaloo presentándose.

**Y juntas somos,... ¡LAS CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!.** Dijeron en coro las 3, para luego gritar, haciendo que todos se tapen los oídos.

**¿Siempre son así?.** Pregunto Spit por sus compañeros wonderbolts, quienes estaban aclarando sus oídos junto a su capitán.

**Sip, siempre son mas enérgicas que un pony comiendo demasiado dulce.** Respondio Applejack con su típico acento vaquero, para luego darse cuenta que hablo de mas. **Sin ofender Pinkie y Cheese.** Dijo disculpándose.

**No nos ofende.** Dijeron Pinkie y Cheese al mismo tiempo.

**Ahora que recuerdo, ustedes son las pequeñas que transportaron la bandera de Ponyville hasta el estadio del Imperio de Cristal para los Juegos de Equestria, ¿Verdad?.** Dijo Spit recordando a las pequeñas.

**Si, somos nosotras.** Dijo AppleBloom dándole la razón a Spit.** Y al igual que nuestras hermanas, a excepción de Rainbow, tenemos novios.** Dijo con gran orgullo y honestidad.

**Felicitaciones.** Dijo Spit feliz por ellas. **¿Y quienes son?.** Pregunto a las potrancas.

**Somos nosotros.** Dijeron los 2 potros y el dragón al mismo tiempo.

**El es Button Mask, mi novio.** Dijo AppleBloom presentando a su novio.

**Él es el mio, se llama Rumble.** Dijo Scootaloo presentando con orgullo a su novio.

**Y supongo que conocen al mio, que es Spike.** Dijo Sweetie presentando con timidez a su novio dragón. En Ponyville ya estaba acostumbrada, pero no en otros lugares.

**Claro que no, ya lo conocemos.** Dijo Spit algo molesta, aun no se olvido lo que hizo el dragón en los Juegos de Equestria.

**Lo que hiciste fue una tontería, da gracias que pudiste resolverlo**. Dijo Fleet igual de molesta que Spit.

**Chicas tranquilas, déjenlo en paz, también estoy enojado, pero como Fleet dijo, el supo arreglarlo, y eso cuenta mas que nuestro enojo combinado.** Dijo Soarin defendiendo a Spike

**Creo que tienes razón Soarin, esta bien Spike, te perdonamos.** Dije Spit mas calmada al igual que Fleet.

**Gracias, especialmente a ti Soarin, gracias por defenderme.** Dijo Spike muy feliz.

**No es nada.** Dijo Soarin apenado.

**Bueno, ya que terminamos las presentaciones, vamos a practicar para el show.** Dijo Spit dando una orden de forma seria.

**Si señora.** Dijeron Fleet y Soarin al mismo tiempo, haciendo una seña militar.

Después de que se fueron, los demás también se estaban preparando, comprando accesorios y bocadillos para el evento y algo de charla, sobretodo Rainbow y Gilda, ¿Porque como termino siendo amiga de Lightning?.

**Dime Gilda, ¿Porque estas con ella?.** Pregunto Rainbow preocupada.

**Fui obligada, seguí tus lecciones de amistad y así me tope con ella, cuando vendía esos pastelillos para hacer amigos como me dijeron tu y Pinkie, solo que ella buscaba criaturas rápidas en el aire, y los grifos somos maso-menos de esa categoría, así que me obligo a la fuerza a aceptar, lo siento Dash.** Respondió Gilda muy triste y desanimada. A Rainbow le dio pena así que trato de calmarla y ayudarla.

**Tranquila Gilda, no se saldrá con la suya.** Dijo Rainbow segura de si misma.

**Gracias Dash.** Dijo Gilda agradeciendo a su amiga.

Después de eso, ya pasaron las 4 horas muy rápido, era hora del show, y se podía saber que Lightning estaba tramando algo siniestro. El show comenzó y los 3 wonderbolts ya estaban haciendo las acrobacias mas grandes y asombrosas de todas, todos los presentes estaban tan maravillados que era como si estuvieran en shock. Cuando al fin termino el show, los 3 wonderbolts fueron premiados con medallas de oro y un gran trofeo de oro, pero Lightning Dust salio de-repente para agarrar el trofeo con sus propios cascos, lo cual hizo. Todos estaban sorprendidos y enojados con ella, pues se robo lo que los wonderbolts ganaron justamente.

**Lightning, ¿Que estas haciendo?.** Pregunto Gilda enojada con Lightninig.

**Lo que debí haber hecho, hace un tiempo, probar que soy la mejor de Equestria y que soy mejor que ellos.** Respondió Lightninig de forma siniestra y maligna, cuando todos escucharon esto, comenzaron a abuchearla, pero a ella no le importaba, lo que le importaba era el trofeo y medallas que tenia con ella.

**Nunca sera mejor que nosotros, a diferencia de ti, nosotros no traicionamos a nuestros amigos y les hacemos sufrir.** Dijo Soarin furioso, no solo por lo que hizo Lightning, sino porque se acordó de lo que hicieron Spit y Fleet en el mismo lugar que están ahora, que lo hicieron a un lado estando lastimado y reemplazarlo con otro, pero el las perdono fácilmente porque ellas aun eran sus amigas y compañeras.

**Te entiendo, yo jamas abandonare a un amigo, aunque ellos me abandonen.** Dijo Rainbow entendiendo a Soarin, para luego ver a Gilda con seguridad, la cual sonrió.

**Que lindo.** Dijo Lightning interrumpiendo el momento. **Pero esto se acabo, ¡PAGARAS CARO LO QUE ME HICISTE RAINBOW DASH!.** Dijo ella gritando, para luego volar muy rápido para embestirla, pero Soarin se puso en medio para ayudarla. Pero el choque no se realizo, ya que una armadura del equilibrio apareció frente a Soarin, todos estaban sorprendidos, mas Rainbow y sus amigos, ya que Soarin era el nuevo caballero del compañerismo, armadura se unió a el como a los demás caballeros.

**Soarin, piensa en proteger a Rainbow, en que quieres compartir grandes momentos con ella y con nosotros, que siempre te apoyaremos y que siempre contaras con nosotros, para luego golpearla con tu técnica especial, llamada: el puño del compañerismo.** Dijo Twilight explicándole que hacer, Soarin entendió lo que quiso decir la princesa, pero no hizo nada de nada, solo se quedo flotando en el cielo con los brazos cruzados.

**¡¿Que haces?!, ¡ve a atacarla!.** Dijo Rainbow impaciente.

**No lo haré, no golpeo chicas.** Dijo Soarin aun con los brazos cruzados.

**Te entendemos.** Dijo Fancy hablando por sus compañeros caballeros, quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

**Entonces, ¿Que harás?.** Pregunto Rainbow mas calmada.

**Como dije, no golpeo chicas, pero tratare de recuperar el trofeo y medallas que robo.** Dijo Soarin preparándose para la acción, su velocidad había cambiado mucho, es mas, ahora era mas velos que la luz, con solo un aleteo y ya tenia lo que gano justamente. **Aquí están.** Dijo mostrando el trofeo y medallas a todos.

**¡GUAU!, ¡SORPRENDENTE!.** Grito Rainbow muy emocionada.

**Rainbow, ¿Me harías el honor de golpearla por mi?.** Pregunto Soarin de manera educada.

**Sera un placer.** Respondió Rainbow de la misma forma, para después darle una buena paliza a Lightning, quien estaba noqueada. **Termine.** Dijo en forma de victoria.

**Bueno, tengo otro favor que pedirte, en privado.** Dijo Soarin seguro de lo que decía, cuando Rainbow escucho eso se puso nerviosa y roja al mismo tiempo.

**C-Claro.** Dijo Rainbow nerviosa.

Los 2 pegasos fueron a hablar en privado en un almacén del lugar, cuando por fin no había nadie, comenzaron a hablar.

**Bueno,** **¿Que favor quieres hacerme?.** Pregunto Rainbow incomoda.

**Me harías el favor, de ser mi novia.** Dijo Soarin seguro de sus palabras, cuando Rainbow escucho la palabra "novia", se puso mas roja que nunca. **Rainbow Dash, yo te amo, te amo desde que te vi por primera vez en la Gran Gala del Galope, y cuando me salvaste aquí en Rainbow Falls y ser leal a tus amigos hasta el fin, eso me hizo enamorarme de ti, por favor se mi novia.** Dijo muy sonrojado y nervioso.

**Soarin,... yo,... ¡SI CON GUSTO SERÉ TU NOVIA!.** Dijo Rainbow nerviosa, para luego gritar de felicidad. Luego los 2 se besaron de forma apasionada y tierna, después del beso salieron, y vieron que todos sus amigos estaban muy felices, en especial Spit y Fleet. **¿Porque estan tan felices?.** Ella pregunto incomoda.

**Un momento, ¿Escucharon todo?.** Pregunto Soarin molesto.

**Si, cada palabra.** Respondió Spit por todos, quienes asintieron con la cabeza. **Pero hablando en serio, me parece genial que por fin tengas novia Soarin, veo que por fin encontraste el amor verdadero, y lo mismo digo de ti Rainbow Dash.** Dijo muy feliz y apenada.

**Gracias.** Dijeron los 2 tórtolos al mismo tiempo.

**Aun así, seguirás siendo nuestro compañero, hoy y siempre.** Dijo Fleet sonriendo.

**Gracias chicas.** Dijo Soarin haciendo una seña militar, ellas correspondieron la seña.

Ahora tenían a 5 caballeros, solo faltaba 1. ¿Quien seria el ultimo caballero y el líder del equipo?.

* * *

**Bueno, por fin termine el capitulo SoarinDash.**

**Estas son mis preguntas:**

**1) ¿Les gustaría un capitulo donde halla una pelea "este día va a ser perfecto" versión Soarin vs Rainbow Blitz? (no se me ocurrió otra cosa).**

**2) ****¿Les gustaría un capitulo donde halla una pelea "este día va a ser perfecto" versión Discord vs Big Mac? ****(no se me ocurrió otra cosa).**

**3) ¿Les gustaría capítulos donde halla mas de 6 caballeros?**

**Estare esperando sus respuestas, dejen sus reviews porfavor.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Estuve leyendo sus respuestas y solo responderé que:**

**Habrá**** mas caballeros para hacer mas larga la historia, y que esos caballeros vinieran de Canterlot High, lo cual Twilight iría de nuevo al mundo humano.**

**Y estuve pensando en que tal vez si les gusta, podría haber una pelea "este día a a ser perfecto" versión Discord vs Thunderlane.**

**Y que tal vez si les gusta, podría emparejar a Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon con Snips y Snails, SnipsXSilver Spoon y SnailsXDiamond Tiara, según un lector que le gusto la idea de emparejar a las típicas chicas populares con los típicos perdedores de la escuela. ¿Que piensan ustedes?.**

**Bueno aquí les tengo la historia de Flashlight, donde habrá una batalla ****"este día a a ser perfecto" versión Flash vs Comet. Bueno disfruten la historia del líder de los caballeros del equilibrio.**

* * *

**El Caballero del ****Heroísmo**

Pasaron varias semanas desde que Soarin se volvió un caballero, y desde que se mudo con Rainbow, ella ya no se sentía sola mas, y su pequeña hermana adoptiva aprobaba su elección, pues ella también admira mucho a los Wonderbolts. Aunque el seguía siendo un wonderbolt, no le importaba lo que le dirían, solo le importaba estar con su novia asombrosa. Él era el mas competitivo de los caballeros y veloz de los caballeros, pero siempre atento a los incidentes que provocaba.

Flash estaba algo triste, ya que nunca pudo decirle a Twilight lo mucho que la ama. Y también quería ser un caballero para pasar mas tiempo con sus nuevos amigos y así proteger a Twilight con sus propias fuerzas, y tal vez, solo tal vez, esta seria su oportunidad.

El día por fin llego a Ponyville, que como siempre, rebosa de gran entusiasmo y energía, un día donde tal vez Flash le demuestre sus sentimientos a Twilight. Ella se había reconciliado con su vieja compañera de clase Moon Dancer, quien tiene un parecido total con Twilight, excepto por los colores de piel y cabello, y los lentes gruesos que trae puestos todo el tiempo. Ella estaba molesta por que Twilight no se presento en su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero logro superarlo con que Twilight le enseñara a ser buena amiga y con socializar mas.

Flash tenia tiempo suficiente para arreglarse , comprar regalos, impresionarla y declararle su amor a Twilight. Pero alguien estaba por impedírselo, la pregunto era ¿De quien se trataba?.

**Muy bien..., hoy es el día campeón, hoy la invitaras a salir contigo y le dirás "te amo".** Dijo Flash en el baño, hablando con su reflejo. **Lo que me preocupa, es que algo malo llegue a pasar, y necesito ayuda. **Dijo algo deprimido y preocupado, hasta que pensó por un momento y se le ocurrió una gran idea. **Mis amigos y amigas me pueden ayudar, aunque eso signifique decirles que Twilight me gusta y que... la amo.** Dijo eso ultimo dando un suspiro de enamorado.

Después de salir del baño, se encontró con sus amigos y amigas, a excepción de su amada Twilight que pronto regresaría. Ellos lo miraban con felicidad y respeto, y Flash supuso que tal vez escucharon todo lo que dijo.

**Adivinare, escucharon todo. **Dijo Flash seguro de si mismo.

**Si. **Dijeron todos sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

**Bueno ya lo saben, estoy enamorado de Twilight. **Dijo Flash avergonzado.

**No te preocupes, te ayudaremos, ¿Verdad amigos?. **Dijo Soarin calmando a Flash, para luego voltear a sus camaradas y amigos, los cuales respondieron que si.

**Gracias chicos, como dice Twilight, "ustedes son los mejores amigos que un pony pueda tener".** Dijo Flash muy feliz, chocando los cascos con sus amigos.

**Si que conoces a Twilight.** Dijo Pinkie hablando por sus amigas ponys, las cuales asintieron con la cabeza.

**A esforzarnos chicos. **Dijo Cheese alentando a todos sus amigos, lo cual funciono.

**¡SI!. **Gritaro todos con emoción, sin saber que eran vigilados.

La extraña figura era nada meneo y nada mas que Trixie y su novio Comet Tail, ellos lo escucharon todo.

**¿Con que, ese tal Flash tiene un punto débil eh?.** Pregunto Comet de forma diabólica. **¿Pues que te parece si le arruinamos el momento?, mi hermosa novia.** Pregunto de la misma forma.

**No se, recuerdo bien que Twilight me venció, solo para librarme del Amuleto del Alicornio, no puedo decepcionarla de nuevo.** Dijo Trixie arrepentida.

**Eres tan inocente y buena.** Dijo Comet de manera tierna. **Pero quiero vengarme por quitarme a Twilight en primer lugar.** Cambio su actitud tierna por una feroz.

**¿En serio la amabas, no?.** Pregunto Trixie preocupada.

**Desde el primer momento en que la vi, me enamore profundamente de su belleza, pero cuando Flash llego aquí, todo se arruino para mi.** Dijo Comet contando su historia, mientras caminaba con Trixie, para alejarse del castillo. **Por eso decidí irme de aquí, comenzar una nueva vida, y encontrarme contigo**. Termino de decir, mirando a Trixie, para luego abrazarla y luego darle un tierno y profundo beso. Ella no lo espero pero igual le correspondió.

**¿Entonces los dejaras en paz?.** Pregunto Trixie después del beso.

**No amor, aun quiero vengarme.** Dijo Comet decidido.

**Pero cariño, no quiero que te lastimen.** Dijo Trixie preocupada.

**No lo hará, soy un unicornio, el es un pegaso, ¿Que daño podría hacerme?.** Dijo Comet muy seguro y confiado.

**No lo se, pero aun así estoy preocupada por ti.** Dijo Trixie mas preocupada.

**Agradezco tu preocupación nena, pero puedo con esto.** Dijo Comet despreocupado.

**Si sigues así Comet, entonces no te ayudare.** Dijo Trixie alejándose de el.

**¡¿Que?!.** Pregunto Comet sorprendido.

**Puedes tomar tu venganza si quieres, pero no te ayudare a conseguirla.** Dijo Trixie explicándole.

**Como quieras, igual me vengare.** Dijo Comet sin importancia.

Después de que se fueron , todos los demás ya estaban ayudando a Flash a conquistar a Twilight, lo que ellos no sabían es que Twilight ya estaba enamorada de Flash y que llegaría en cualquier momento, pero lo que mas ignoraban era que Comet arruinaría todo sin Trixie.

Pasaron las horas y todos ya terminaron sus quehaceres, incluso nuestros amigos quienes ya terminaron de hacer el ambiente romántico para Twilight y Flash, quien estaba sin armadura y con un esmoquin negro con azul.

Comet también estaba preparado para arruinar la declaración de amor de Flash a Twilight, 1) Esperar a que terminen. Listo. 2) Atrapar a todos los amigos de Flash para que no intervengan. Y 3) Matar a Flash por quitarle a Twilight. Quien ya había llegado desde Canterlot con Spike, quienes fueron recibidos por sus amigos de manera extraña.

**Emmm... ¿Hola?.** Pregunto Twilight incomoda.

**Hola Twilight, ¿Como te fue en Canterlot?. **Pregunto Rarity por todos.

**Excelente, Moon Dancer y yo ya estamos reconciliadas.** Respondió Twilight a todos muy feliz, pero luego se sintió incomoda por como la miraban todos. **Pero mi pregunta es, ¿Porque me miran así?.** Pregunto incomoda.

**Te tenemos una sorpresa.** Dijeron todos cantando.

**¡¿En serio?!.** Pregunto Twilight emocionada.

** Síguenos y veras. **Dijo Rainbow por todos. Y eso hizo Twilight, siguió a sus amigos, hasta el comedor del castillo, donde estaba esperando Flash muy elegante y refinado.

Cuando Twilight llego al comedor, se sorprendió y se sonrojo por lo que vio, vio a un Flash completamente cambiado, le dio vergüenza entrar, pero todos la empujaron para que entrara, y así fue, Twilight fue empujada, cerraron la puerta inmediatamente y solo estaban Flash y Twilight.

**Twilight, si quieres siéntate.** Dijo Flash tratando de no ser grosero.

**C-claro**. Dijo Twilight nerviosa, pero igual obedeció y se sentó en frente de el.

** Mira, tengo algo que decirte.** Dijo Flash apenado, pero nervioso por como reaccionaria su amada. Todo iba bien, hasta que escucharon un ruido fuerte fuera del castillo, eso solo significaba peligro. Todos vieron que era Comet, quien arrojaba hechizos sin cesar, todos lo veían mal y con desprecio, mas Twilight.

**¿OYE! ¡¿QUE TE PASA?!.** Pregunto Flash muy enojado por arruinar el momento.

**Hola Twilight.** Dijo Comet diabólica-mente.

**¡Comet!.** Dijo Twilight con odio.

**¿Se conocen?.** Pregunto Flash sorprendido de que Twilight lo conozca.

**Eramos muy buenos amigos.** Dijo Twilight medio-triste.

**Casi novios.** Dijo Comet algo presumio

**¡¿Novios?!.** Pregunto Flash sorprendido y enojado.

**¡Pero luego me di cuenta de que solo me utilizabas, para tener suerte con las chicas!. **

**¡¿En serio?!.** Pregunto Flash sorprendido y enojado.

**Si, y no me importa, ella sera mía.** Dijo Comet diabólica-mente.

**Jamas seré tuya, ni ahora, ni nunca.** Dijo Twilight negándose.

**Claro que si.** Dijo Comet diabólica-mente. Después envolvió a Twilight en magia para evitar que escape.

**¡Suéltala ahora!.** Dijo Flash enojado

**Obligame.** Dijo Comet haciendo un seña de reto, para pelear con Flash.

**Como quieras.** Dijo Flash aceptando el reto.

Y así se inicio la batalla pegaso vs unicornio, alas vs magia, quien ganara, quien perderá, y quien obtendrá el amor de Twilight. Descubranlo ahora mismo.

Pasaron las horas y ambos estaban agotados, mas Flash ya que su oponente era un unicornio, pero no se daba por vencido, no permitiría que alguien le quite a Twilight.

**Twilight, si no sobre-vivo, quiero que sepas que te amo.** Dijo Flash al fin declarando su amor muy débil. Cuando Twilight escucho eso, quien estaba aprisionada en una celda mágica creada por Comet, se sonrojo mucho.

**Que lindo.** Dijo Comet diabólica-mente. **¡Pero ella no te corresponde!.** Dijo lanzando su ultimo ataque. Cuando iba a impactar en Flash, una armadura llego en su rescate, todos se sorprendieron, mas Twilight y Flash, al saber que él era el nuevo caballero del heroísmo, la armadura se unió a el como a todos los demás.

**Ya se que hacer, pensar en que mis amigos me ayudaran, que con ellos haré grandes cosas, y proteger a mi amada Twilight de malvados como tu.** Dijo Flash sabiendo que hacer, ya que al pasar tanto tiempo con los caballeros, ya sabia los secretos de la armadura, y con eso, Flash dijo algo antes de atacar. **Comet estoy sorprendido, diste una buena pelea y por eso ahora te declaro uno de mis muchos rivales que tendré, y aunque no tenga magia como tu, tengo algo mucho mas poderoso que eso, tengo amigos y una bella novia a quienes defender.** Dijo confiado y seguro de si mismo, cuando Twilight escucho la palabra "novia", estaba muy sonrojada y feliz de tener un novio como el. **¡Ahora arde magia de la amistad!, ¡Arde al máximo para derrotar a este enemigo con este ataque!.** Dijo preparado para atacar. **¡PUÑO DEL HEROÍSMO!. **Dijo dando su ataque a Comet que fue golpeado con fuerza hasta quedar noqueado. Todos fueron a celebrar la victoria, pero apareció Trixie justo en el momento que todos bajaron para liberar a Twilight.

**¿Que haces aquí Trixie?.** Pregunto Rainbow con enojo.

**Vine a ayudar, miren.** Dijo Trixie usando un hechizo liberador para liberar a Twilight. Cuando fue liberada, fue directamente a besar a Flash, por salvarla de los cascos de Comet. Lo cual hizo, fue el mejor beso de su vida, y lo mismo pensó Flash, todos estaban celebrando, incluso Trixie que estaba por irse con Comet. **Sera mejor irme, después de todo nadie me quiere cerca.** Dijo triste, mientras cargaba a Comet con magia, pero fue detenida por Rainbow y Soarin. **Ya me voy, no se preocupen.** Dijo de mala forma.

**Trixie.** Dijo Twilight a sus espaldas. **Gracias.** Dijo muy agradecida. Después de eso Trixie estaba llorando y fue a abrazar a su ex-rival.

**Mas bien gracias a ti Twilight, en verdad eres una princesa.** Dijo Trixie llorando con amargura y felicidad, mientras abrazaba a su nueva amiga.

**De nada, amiga.** Dijo Twilight igual llorando de tener una nueva amiga.

Después del tierno abrazo entre amigas, era el turno de Flash.

**Bueno lo haré oficial.** Dijo Flash muy sonrojado, se puso de rodillas y dijo. **Twilight... mi hermosa y perfecta Twilight Sparkle... ¿Me harías el honor de ser... mi novia?.** Pregunto nervioso.

**Si, estuve esperando por mucho para que lo dijeras.** Dijo Twilight muy sonrojada, mientras que se besaban por segunda vez, todos los miraban con ternura, incluso Trixie, que después de eso se fue con Comet inconsciente a vivir lejos de Ponyville.

Ya tienen a todos los caballeros del equilibrio, pero la aventura apenas comienza.

* * *

**Bueno por fin termine el Flashlight. Disfrutenlo**

**Y mis preguntas de hoy, son para que adivinen, así que a adivinar.**

**1) ¿Como se llaman los 2 chicos que están en la banda de Flash humano?.**

**2) ¿Como se llama ese rockero que tiene pelo y piel azul, con ojos marrones?.**

**3) ¿Les gustaría que los empareje con las Dazzlings y con Sunset?.**

**Esperare sus respuestas, dejen sus reviews por favor.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno estuve leyendo sus reviews, y les digo esto en forma de pregunta. ¿Que es el nakama power?.**

**Bueno respondan y disfruten, porque aquí es donde Twilight regresa, pero solo se queda 1 día. Porque aquí habrá mas elementos de la armonía, lo que significa mas armaduras y mas caballeros.**

**Disfrútenlo****, porque aquí comienza.**

* * *

**Nuevos elementos, nuevos caballeros y nuevos amigos**

Han pasado meses desde que Twilight y Flash son novios, las princesas Celestia y Luna estaban muy felices de que al fin encontraron al ultimo caballero y al líder. A Cadence y a Shining no les sorprendía (bueno a Shining le sorprendió un poco, pero ya sabia que su hermanita estaba enamorada de Flash).

Flash era el mejor amigo, soldado, líder y novio (o como diría Twilight, "M.A.S.L.N.") que cualquier pony hubiera deseado, Twilight estaba muy feliz de tener a Flash como novio. Incluso se sorprendió de que su hermano, haya aceptado a Flash como el novio de su hermana.

Pocos días después, algo ocurría en el árbol de la armonía, y eso afectaba en parte también al árbol del equilibrio. Lo que sucedía, era que a ambos arboles les crecieron 4 ramas a cada uno, lo que significa que hay mas elementos, mas caballeros y mas armaduras.

Las hermanas reales estaban confundidas e impresionadas, de saber que hay mas elementos y armaduras por encontrar. Así que empezaron a buscar esos elementos por toda Equestria, pero no hubo resultados, llevaban meses buscando y nada por el momento. Hasta que se les ocurrió que tal vez, solo tal vez, esos elementos y armaduras, junto con sus portadores, estarían en el otro mundo, en el que Twilight derroto a Sunset Shimmer y a las Dazzlings, y conoció a las otras partes de sus amigas, y se había enamorado del otro Flash. Pero ahora tenia a su Flash con ella, y lo bueno es que no va a dejarlo ir. Pero las hermanas no conocían ese lugar, así que decidieron enviar de nuevo a Twilight a ese mundo alterno.

En una junta en el castillo de Twilight, todos los caballeros y sus novias, junto con las 3 princesas, Shining, las crusaders, Spike y sus amigos estaban en la junta, para decirles la decisión que tomaron las princesas.

**Ya tomamos una decisión, y esa es que Twilight regrese a ese mundo alterno, para encontrar a esos portadores, tanto como de elementos como de armaduras.** Dijo Celestia dándole la razón a todos, los cuales entendieron.

**Entiendo, pero ¿Podrá ir Flash conmigo?**. Pregunto Twilight, lo cual hizo que Flash sonriera.

**No Twilight, recuerda que en ese mundo hay otro de el. Si se encuentran los 2 Flash en un mismo mundo, hay 2 opciones, 1 que se sorprenda mucho de verse así mismo en otra dimensión, y 2 que podría destruir la realidad como la conocemos.** Dijo Celestia negando la decisión de Twilight.

**No se preocupe, mi buen amigo Guido Super Shock es el escritor, y el decide si ira Flash o no.** Dijo Pinkie revelándome, y no me importa.

**¿Quien?.** Preguntaron todos menos Cheese, ya que el también me escuchaba.

**Guido Super Shock, el escritor, el que crea la historia.** Dijo Pinkie revelando mas de mi, nadie estipendia lo que quiso decir, así que mejor

**Yo lo conozco también.** Dijo Cheese apoyando a su novia.

**¿En serio?.** Preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

**Claro que si, es mas, le diré que hable con ustedes y que lo escuchen.** Dijo Cheese queriendo que yo hable.

**No hace falta Cheese, después de todo iba a hacerlo.** Dije yo a Cheese.

**En serio Guido, ¿Pero que pasara si te sacan?, eso va en contra de las reglas.** Dijo Cheese preocupado, los demás veían con rareza a Cheese y a Pinkie, quienes miraban al techo del castillo.

**Así como Skipper dijo en la película Los pingüinos de Madagascar, "yo fabrico mis propias opciones", o en mi caso, yo fabrico mis propias reglas.** Dije muy seguro, tanto que exagere un poco.

**¡Eres un tonto!.** Dijo Pinkie muy molesta

**No me importa, lo haré.** Dije sin importarme nada.

**Bueno como quieras**. Dijo Cheese terminando de hablar conmigo.

**Hola, probando, ¿Me escuchan?.** Dije a todos los presentes, quienes empezaron a escucharme.

**Wow, ¿Quien dijo eso?.** Dijo Celestia confundida, al igual que todos, menos Pinkie y Cheese.

**Soy , el escritor mas genial y guapo de todo este mundo. **Dije muy presumido y arrogante, no me juzguen.

**Presumido.** Dijeron todos insultándome.

**Oigan, de no ser por mi, ustedes 12 no estarían juntos, los corceles no serian caballeros y Spike y sus amigos no tendrían a las crusaders como** **novias.** Dije defendiéndome.

**Bueno, bueno, ya entendimos.** Dijo Celestia hablando por todos.** Ahora, ¿Que quieres?.** Pregunto Celestia a mi, todos prestaron atención.

**Voy a ayudarlos, en esta historia no hay limite de ponys, pueden ir los que quieran cuando quieran, y sobre la alteración dimensional, eso es un mito.** Dije revelando todos los secretos, demanden me.

**¿En serio es un mito?.** Pregunto Celestia impresionada.

**Claro que es un mito, y ahora Spike, puedes ser un humano como Twilight y tus amigas.** Dije revelando que en mi historia Spike es humano y no perro.

**¿En serio?.** Pregunto Spike feliz.

**Claro amigo.** Respondió a Spike.

**Gracias, pero ¿Cuantos de nosotros irán?.** Pregunto Spike curioso como todos.

**Tranquilos, ya los seleccione, los que irán son... continuara.** Dije haciéndome el gracioso.

**¡CONTINUA AHORA Y RÁPIDO!.** Gritaron todos enojados.

**Solo quería jugar, bueno, ya enserio, los que irán son: Flash Sentry, Twilight Sparkle y Spike.** Dije mencionando a los elegidos para la misión

**Iremos los 3 juntos.** Dijo Twilight feliz de ir con su novio y medio hermano.

**Esto sera genial.** Dijo Flash emocionado.

**Ya lo creo.** Dijo Spike también emocionado.

**Bueno chicos, vamos a entrar.** Dijo Twilight decidida y preparando las cosas, cuando termino de prepararse, fue con sus acompañantes y se despidió de todos sus amigos.

**Cuídense mucho.** Dijeron todos felices por ellos.

**Lo haremos.** Dijeron los 3, para así irse a ese mundo alterno, cruzando el espejo.

Mientras del otro lado:

**Así que este es el mundo donde vinieron.** Dijo Flash contemplando el lugar y su nuevo cuerpo, (la ropa y diseño es igual).

**Así es Flash, veras en este mundo, esto se llama manos y esto piernas, las cuales debes usar para caminar erguido.** Dijo Twilight explicándole que hacer y como funciona cada parte de su nuevo cuerpo.

**¿Erguido?.** Dijo Flash sin entender la ultima parte.

**En 2 patas.** Dijo Twilight explicando mejor.

**Ah ya entendí.** Dijo Flash entendiendo y empezando a levantarse con dificultad, pero al final lo logra.** Espera, ¿Y Spike?.** Pregunto dándose cuenta que faltaba el.

**Aquí estoy.** Dijo Spike tirado abajo de Flash. Su diseño era, un niño de la edad de las crusaders, con pelo de color verde tipo cresta, piel morada, ojos verdes, ropa: una camiseta color morado con tonos verdes y pantalón shoguin color verde y con tonos morados, en su pecho había una figura de un pergamino.

**Hay lo siento si te pise.** Dijo Flash ayudándolo a levantarse.

**No tranquilo, no me pisaste.** Dijo Spike levantándose con facilidad, ya que estaba acostumbrado al ir en 2 patas en Equestria.

**Spike, te ves como nosotros**. Dijo Twilight sorprendida por el cambio de Spike.

**Increíble, ¿Pero como paso?.** Dijo Spike igual de sorprendido.

**Les dije que les explicaría.** Dije yo apareciendo en este mundo, aunque en realidad, el mundo humano es mi mundo natal.

**¿Eres tu Guido?, gracias por este nuevo cuerpo.** Dijo Spike muy agradecido.

**No es nada, y sobre ese cambio, lo explicare luego, ahora tienen que buscar a esos portadores, tanto de armaduras como de elementos, con la ayuda de sus amigos de aquí.** Dije a los chicos diciéndoles que hacer

**Tienes razón, tenemos trabajo que hacer, y necesitaremos a las chicas y al otro Flash.** Dijo Twilight seria.

**Pues rápido, dense prisa, ah olvide decirles esto, en la historia, las Dazzlings son buenas y amigas de tus amigas.** Dije mencionando a las sirenas.

**¡¿QUE?!.** Gritaron los 3 alarmados.

**¡¿Las Dazzlings?!, ¡¿Estas loco?!.** Dijo Twilight ofendiéndome.

**Loco no estoy, solo les di una oportunidad, y creo que tu también deberías darles esa oportunidad.** Dije defendiéndome.

**Tienes razón, debo olvidar el pasado y darles una oportunidad, como le di a Sunset.** Dijo Twilight apenada.

**Bueno, ¿Que están esperando?, vallan y completen esta misión.** Dije en modo serio.

**¡SI SEÑOR!.** Dijeron los 3 corriendo directo a Canterlot High.

Mientras adentro de Canterlot High:

Fueron a la cafetería donde estaban todos, y ahí vieron a las human 6 con las Dazzlings, hablando muy felices, y al lado de ellas estaban 2 chicos, el primero era el Flash humano, Flash pony se sorprendió al verse a si mismo en otra versión, y el otro chico era una versión humana de Soarin, con uniforme de Wonderbolt cambiado y todo eso, se le vio coquetear con la Rainbow humana, y esta le correspondía, puesto que eran novios hace poco, como una semana como mínimo.

**¡CHICAS!.** Grito Twilight feliz de verlas de nuevo, toda la escuela escucho y la vieron felices, junto con Spike, pero Flash se escondió para no llamar la atención, las mas felices eran las human 6, las Dazzlings, Flash y Soarin.

**¡TWILIGHT!.** Gritaron todos sus amigos felices de verla otra vez, tan felices que corrieron a verla.

**¡Volviste!.** Dijo Rainbow con Soarin a su lado.

**Que bueno verte querida**. Dijo Rarity feliz.

**Te extrañamos mucho.** Dijo Applejack soltando unas lagrimas.

**¡Demasiado!.** Dijo Pinkie abrazando a Twilight y llorando de forma exagerada, todos rodaron sus ojos.

**No exageres Pinkie.** Dijo Fluttershy tímida.

**Bienvenida, y creo que alguien, o mas bien algunas, quisieran arreglar las cosas contigo.** Dijo Sunset corriéndose, para que Twilight pudiera hablar con las Dazzlings, quienes se veían asustadas y arrepentidas.

**H-hola.** Dijeron las 3 muy tímidas.

**Oigan, yo las perdono.** Dijo Twilight comprensiva.

**¿Como sabias que íbamos a suplicar por perdonarnos?.** Pregunto Adagio sorprendida

**Por el escritor .** Dijo Sonata, todos la veían con cara rara, menos Twilight, Spike, Flash (que estaba escondido) y Pinkie.

**¿También lo escuchas?, creí que era la única.** Dijo Pinkie entendiéndola.

**Genial, ahora tenemos 2 aficionadas con un amigo imaginario.** Dijo Aria muy seria y sin darse cuenta que me lastimo.

**De hecho, nosotros también lo escuchamos.** Dijo Twilight defendiendo a Sonata y a Pinkie.

**¿En serio?.** Pregunto Aria sin sorprenderse.

**Si.** Respondió Spike por fin hablando, todos se dieron cuenta de ello.

**Por cierto, ¿Quien es este lindo niño?.** Dijo Pinkie apretándole las mejillas a Spike.

**Es el nuevo y mejorado Spike.** Dijo Twilight refiriéndose a su medio hermano, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Spike tan cambiado.

**¡¿QUE?!.** Gritaron todos sorprendidos.

**¡¿Tu perro se transformo en humano?!.** Pregunto Fluttershy totalmente emocionada.

**Increíble.** Dijo Flash impresionado.

**Basta me avergüenzan.** Dijo Spike con mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

**¿Pero como es posible?.** Pregunto Aria incrédula de lo que veía sus ojos

**Es posible gracias a mi Aria.** Dije presentándome a todos en la escuela.

**¿Escucharon eso?.** Pregunto Aria asustada.

**Si.** Respondieron todos igual de asustados.

**¿Pero quien hablo?.** Pregunto Aria aun asustada.

**Fui yo.** Dije yo haciendo una pose heroica, aunque nadie la veía.

**Guido Super Shock****, el escritor de la historia.** Dijeron Pinkie y Sonata al mismo tiempo.

**No contaban con mi astucia.** Dije igual que el chapulin colorado

**No te hagas el héroe ahora.** Dijeron Pinkie y Sonata enojadas.

**Esto es increíble.** Dijo Aria sorprendida.

**Lo se, soy tan pero tan super que todos deberían ser como yo.** Dije muy presumido.

**¡NO PRESUMAS!.** Gritaron todos enojados.

**Perdón soy así, como sea, gracias a mi Spike es un humano como todos ustedes, creo que deberían agradecerme.** Dije defendiéndome.

**Bueno, eso es cierto.** Dijo Spike apoyándome.

**A todo esto, ¿Que quieres?.** Pregunto Aria sospechosa.

**Ayudarlos. **Dije queriendo ayudar de verdad.

**¿En serio?.** Pregunto Aria sorprendida.

**Claro, ahora, Twilight, ¿Les dirás que haces aquí o que?.** Pregunte a Twilight.

**Es verdad, verán, esta es la historia.** Dijo Twilight, comenzando a contar la historia de los caballeros, cuando termino todos se sorprendieron. **Y eso paso.** Dijo terminando de contar.

**Ya veo, eso es increíble.** Dijo Flash impresionado.

**Que bueno que ya conocí a Soarin, ¿Verdad?.** Dijo Rainbow muy feliz de tener a Soarin con ella.

**Estoy de acuerdo Dash.** Dijo Soarin igual de feliz que su novia.

**¿Y ese otro Flash?.** Pregunto Flash emocionado de conocerse en otra versión.

**Vino con nosotros.** Respondió Twilight a Flash H (Flash Humano), que su parte pony esta en este mundo, el cual salio de su escondite.

**Hola.** Dijo Flash P (Flash Pony), saludando a todos, quienes se sorprendieron, el mas sorprendido era su contra-parte humana, cuando los 2 se vieron, fue como verse en un espejo.

**Es un placer conocerte, o mas bien "conocerme". **Dijo Flash H, quien extendió su mano, para estrecharla con su contra-parte.

**Lo mismo digo.** Dijo Flash P, quien estrecho su mano consigo mismo.

Mientras que ambos Flash y las chicas hablaban y Spike pensaba en Sweetie Belle, las directoras Celestia y Luna preparaban un anuncio.

**"Atención alumnos".** Dijo Celestia con el micrófono. **"Solo quiero que sepan que habrá 3 nuevos alumnos, 4 con uno que ya estudiaba aquí y esta por volver al estudio según la policía del correccional. Seguro se preguntaran quien es, pues es nada mas y nada menos que... Discord".** Al decir esto, todo el mundo se alarmo y se empezó un caos de miedo, los únicos en no correr alarmados fueron Twilight y sus amigos, en especial Fluttershy que estaba feliz de ver a Discord de nuevo, ella se había enamorado de el cuando empezó a reformarlo y a convertirlo en un buen chico, pero gracias a Tirek, Discord regreso al correccional.

**¿Porque el?, ¿Porque Discord?.** Pregunto Rainbow preocupada.

**¿Que es el correccional?, en Equestria no hay eso.** Pregunto Twilight curiosa.

**Es donde encierran a los delincuentes como el.** Respondió Rarity con elegancia.

**Como una prisión.** Dijo Twilight entendiendo.

**Exacto, solo que para jóvenes menores de 18 años.** Dijo Applejack explicando mas.

**Ya veo, pero aun no le veo el problema, ¿Que tan malvado es el Discord de este mundo?.** Pregunto Twilight curiosa.

**Malo hasta los huesos.** Dijeron todos sus amigos, menos Twilight, Flash P, Spike y Fluttershy, quien se molesto con eso.

**Pero debe haber cambiado, ¿Porque creen que lo liberaron?.** Pregunto Fluttershy molesta.

**Tiene un buen punto.** Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

**Pero.** Dijo Rainbow con su novio, Flash y otras amigas a su lado, pero Sunset y las Dazzlings pasaron al lado de Fluttershy y los de Equestria.

**Pero nada, hay que darle una oportunidad, así como ustedes me la dieron a mi.** Dijo Sunset entendiendo a Discord.

**Y a nosotras.** Dijeron las Dazzlings al mismo tiempo.

Al ver sus caras suplicantes, de darle una oportunidad a Discord, todos se conmovieron. Pinkie, Applejack y Rarity, junto con Flash H, se unieron a Fluttershy, dejando solo a Rainbow y a Soarin como únicos, (sin contar los alumnos de la escuela), en oponerse en darle una oportunidad, hasta que lo pensaron.

**Esta bien, le daremos una oportunidad.** Dijo Rainbow de mala forma.

**Pero solo una, si lo vemos haciendo desastres como siempre, no dudare en darle una lección.** Dijo Soarin tronando los nudillos de sus manos.

**Hecho.** Dijo Fluttershy con miedo.

Después de unas horas, todos estaban en la calle, esperando la llegada de los 3 nuevos alumnos y el regreso de Discord, quien fue el primero en llegar en una patrulla. Cuando llego, todos se sorprendieron de como estaba, el estaba con la cabeza para abajo y llorando, a todos les dio pena verlo así, mas a Fluttershy que fue con sus amigas a consolarlo. (El diseño de Discord es igual al de conikiblasu-fan)

**Discord.** Dijo Fluttershy preocupada, todos estaban preocupados por el, incluso Rainbow y Soarin.

**¿Fluttershy?.** Pregunto Discord llorando de tristeza, viéndola con suma tristeza y arrepentimiento. Luego apareció Celestia, ordenando le al oficial que lo liberara de esas esposas, lo cual hizo.

Cuando se libero, Discord se levanto lentamente, vio a su oficial irse en la patrulla, y luego de que se fue, Discord empezó a correr alejándose de Canterlot High muy triste, todos se sorprendieron al verlo huir, hasta las human 10, Spike, ambos Flash y Soarin se sorprendieron, así que ellos junto con Celestia y Luna fueron tras el chico lastimado.

**¡Aléjense de mi, déjenme en paz!, ¡ustedes estarán mejor sin mi!.** Dijo Discord llorando mientras corría, para alejarse de la escuela y de los que lo perseguían, para no lastimar a nadie.

**¡Eso no es cierto, vuelve!.** Dijo Fluttershy, mientras corría para alcanzar a su verdadero amor, junto con sus amigos.

Celestia corrió mas rápido, y logro alcanzarlo y atraparlo, su hermana ayudo a atraparlo.

**¡Déjame Celestia, yo solo empeoro las cosas!.** Dijo Discord llorando de tristeza, mientras era sujetado por Celestia y Luna, y todos los demás lo veían con pena y angustia, pero mas Fluttershy, que no sabia si llorar de alegría o tristeza.

**Eso no es verdad, yo no lo creo, ni nadie lo cree.** Dijo Celestia comprensiva, agarrando a Discord con fuerza. **Y menos yo, y la persona que te estuvo esperando desde que te encerraron.** Dijo soltándolo y señalando le a Fluttershy, quien lloraba de felicidad al verlo de nuevo, y al mismo tiempo lloraba de tristeza al verlo sufrir.

**Discord, no te vallas.** Dijo Fluttershy abrazándolo y perdonándolo por lo que hizo, mientras lloraba.

**Yo tampoco quiero irme.** Dijo Discord correspondiendo el abrazo y llorando. **Pero todos ustedes estarían mejor sin mi.** Dijo llorando con mas fuerza, mientras la abrazaba, Discord se había enamorado de Fluttershy también, en el tiempo donde ella lo reformaría.

**Eso es mentira, yo no estaría mejor sin ti.** Dijo Fluttershy llorando y abrazándolo. **Discord,... escucha,... eh querido decirte esto, y creo que ustedes deberían escuchar.** Dijo volteando a sus amigos, quienes los miraron comprensiva-mente. **Discord,... yo te amo.** Dijo volviendo a Discord, sonriendo le, el se sorprendió, al igual que todos. **Es verdad, me tomo tiempo decírtelo, pero te amo.** Dijo felizmente, mientras lo veía con una mirada de felicidad, aun llorando.

**Yo también te amo, con toda mi alma.** Dijo Discord igual de feliz que su chica.

Luego, todos soltaron un Awwwnnnn, incluso Rainbow y Soarin. Y Fluttershy y Discord se besaron por primera vez, todos se sorprendieron al verlos besarse, pero luego lo entendieron. Ellos se amaban el uno al otro, y no interferirían en esto. Los que ya entendían eran Twilight, Spike y Flash P, ya que en Equestria, Discord es el novio de Fluttershy y caballero del equilibrio. Después de separarse, todos le dieron a Discord una cálida bienvenida, incluso Rainbow y Soarin, luego Discord se dio cuenta del segundo Flash y esto lo alarmo.

**¡Otro Flash!, ¡¿Que significa esto?!.** Pregunto Discord alarmado, todos se sorprendieron por esto, ya que nunca lo habían visto así.

**Tranquilo, ahora te explicamos.** Dijo Twilight queriendo explicarle.

Después de horas, al fin termino de explicar, y Discord al fin entendió lo que pasaba.

**¿Príncipe y guardián?, me gusta.** Dijo Discord muy feliz y algo presumido. **Pero en serio, ¿Un caballero que protege a Fluttershy?, es increíble.** Dijo ilusionado.

**Te entiendo, cuando al fin me nombraron caballero, sentí que no solo era mi deber proteger a Twilight, también amarla y respetarla hasta el fin.** Dijo Flash P viendo a Twilight con ternura, ella se sonrojo mucho.

**Bueno, ¿Y quienes son los otros?.** Pregunto Discord con curiosidad.

**Son los 3 nuevos alumnos que llegaran en unas horas.** Dije revelándome ante Discord.

**¿Escucharon eso?.** Pregunto Discord asustado, todos asintieron tranquilos, pues ya me conocían. **¿Quien eres?.** Pregunto asustado.

**Soy el escritor de la historia, Guido Super Shock.** Dije presentándome a Discord.

**¿Así que tu eres el que decide mi destino?.** Dijo Discord entendiendo.

**Exacto, y por adivinar quien soy, te daré una recompensa, algo que le di a tu otro yo en Equestria.** Dije queriendo darle lo que le di al Discord de Equestria.

Y así fue, lo levante del suelo, lo empece a girar y lo empece a transformar. Su ropa cambio, por una mas elegante, su rostro fue lo que mas cambio, tenía todo el encanto de un príncipe, su barba y colmillo desaparecieron, su cabello cambio por otro un poco mas despeinado, sus ojos se volvieron rojos sin la parte amarilla. Cuando lo deje en el suelo, todos se sorprendieron, pero mas Fluttershy.

**¿Que me paso?.** Pregunto Discord notando la ropa elegante, y a todos viéndolo con una gran sonrisa, incluso Rainbow y Soarin. **¿Porque todos me ven así?.** Pregunto curioso, así que Rarity le dio su espejo de mano, el se vio la cara y se sorprendió por lo que vio. **Debo estar soñando.** Dijo incrédulo, así que se pellizco el brazo con fuerza, para ver si era un sueño, pero luego se dio cuenta que no era un sueño. **Esto es asombroso, ¡Guido, muchas gracias por esto!.** Dijo muy agradecido.

**De nada, pero hay un detalle.** Dije advirtiendo.

**¿Y cual es?.** Pregunto Discord preocupado.

**Esa transformación esta ligada a tu forma de ser, o sea, cuanto mas bueno y puro de corazón seas, seguirás en esa forma, pero si eres malo de corazón, volverás a ser como antes.** Termine de explicar

**Entiendo, y prometo que no seré así de nuevo, es mas, no quiero ser así, me gusta mas el nuevo yo.** Dijo Discord feliz de ser un nuevo hombre.** Y ahora en mi nueva forma, diré algo que eh querido decir desde hace tiempo, y es para ti Fluttershy.** Dijo muy sonrojado, todos se apartaron un poco, Fluttershy también estaba sonrojada. **Fluttershy,... me harías el gran honor,... de ser... mi novia.** Dijo muy apenado y nervioso, todos se sorprendieron por tal petición, pero mejor lo pensaron y soltaron un Awwwnnn, Fluttershy estaba llorando de felicidad, pues espero esto por mucho tiempo.

**Si, definitivamente si.** Dijo Fluttershy llorando de felicidad. Los 2 se dieron un segundo beso muy profundo, y todos veían con felicidad la situación, incluso Rainbow y Soarin.

Luego pasaron las horas, y todos ya aceptaban al nuevo Discord en Canterlot High otra vez, incluso aceptaban que estuviera con Fluttershy de novio.

Luego de la cálida bienvenida de Discord, llegaron 2 de los 3 alumnos nuevos, los 2 llegaron caminando. 1 tenia el pelo gris para atrás, piel medio azulada y ojos azules, una camisa a rayas negro y blanco, con 2 monedas de plata en ella, pantalones shin no tan ajustados. El otro estaba saltando en vez de caminar, se veía muy feliz, tenía los ojos color esmeralda, piel color dorado luz, y tenía el cabello esponjado de color marrón, una camisa de color blanco, con una chaqueta amarilla encima, con un sandwich de queso en forma de acordeón, con pantalón shin no tan ajustado. Al momento de verlos, Twilight, Flash P y Spike reconocieron quienes eran, ellos eran...

**Hola, mi nombre es Silver Shill.** Dijo Shill H presentándose ante todos sus compañeros, luego se corrió para que se presente el otro.

**¡Y yo soy Cheese Sandwich!, ¡y se que seremos muy muy muy muy buenos amigos, y hablo de todos en la escuela!.** Dijo Cheese H muy muy feliz y emocionado, todos se sorprendieron por esta actitud, pero no les dio importancia, ya que le recordaba a Pinkie.

**Bueno, bienvenidos a Canterlot High School.** Dijo Celestia comprensiva.

**Chicas, amigos.** Dijo Twilight llamándolos, todos fueron con ella.

**¿Que pasa Twilight?.** Pregunto Sunset preocupada.

**En Equestria, ellos 2 también son caballeros.** Dijo Twilight sorprendiendo a todos, menos a Flas Spike.

**¿Quienes son sus novias?.** Pregunto Adagio sorprendida.

**La novia de Silver Shill es Applejack.** Dijo Twilight revelando, todos se sorprendieron, la mas sorprendida era Applejack.

**¡¿Yo?!.** Pregunto Applejack sorprendida.

**Si, y la novia de Cheese Sandwich es Pinkie.** Dijo Twilight revelando mas, todos se sorprendieron otra vez.

**¡¿Yo?!.** Pregunto Pinkie, igual de sorprendida que Applejack, aunque su expresión de sorpresa se termino. **Aunque la verdad, no me sorprende, somos super duper mega parecidos.** Dijo ella sin rasgos de sorpresa.

**Es cierto.** Dijeron todos ya sin sorprenderse.

Luego después de que Shill y Cheese aparecieran, apareció una limusina muy larga, mas larga que la limusina que llevo a las mane 6 al Baile de Otoño, todos se sorprendieron de lo larga que era. Luego, el chófer salio del auto super largo, abrió la puerta del final, y por ultimo salio un chico con ropa muy elegante, mas elegante que la de Discord, con pelo y ojos azules, y piel blanca, en su traje elegante había 3 coronas. Luego de bajar se fue donde estaban los alumnos, todos estaban confundidos, excepto Twilight, Flash P y Spike, que reconocieron quien era, ese chico era...

**Hola, permitame presentarme, mi nombre es Fancy Pants, encantado de conocerlos.** Dijo Fancy presentándose, haciendo una reverencia como caballero, todos se sorprendieron al ver su carácter tan educado y refinado, porque según las personas, los que son ricos son egoístas y maleducados, pero el era lo opuesto, era caballeroso y amable.

**Chicos, junta.** Dijo Twilight llamando a sus amigos, ellos fueron con ella.

**¿Que sucede Twilight?.** Pregunto Sonata preocupada.

**Ese chico, también es un caballero.** Dijo Twilight sorprendiendo a todos, menos a Flas Spike.

**¿Y quien es su novia?.** Pregunto Aria sorprendida.

**Su novia es Rarity.** Dijo Twilight revelando, todos se sorprendieron, la mas sorprendida era Rarity.

**¡¿Yo?!.** Pregunto Rarity sorprendida.

**Si, y ellos 3 mas Flash, Discord y Soarin, son los caballeros del equilibrio.** Dijo Twilight explicando. **Pero ahora hay mas caballeros y mas elementos, lo importante es encontrarlos, y rápido.** Dijo como orden.

**De acuerdo.** Dijeron todos.

Después de conocer a los demás caballeros del equilibrio, las human 10, los 2 Flash, Spike y Soarin, junto con todo Canterlot High, se dieron cuenta de que unos auto-buses estaban llegando, luego Celestia y Luna recordaron que estaban por comenzar los Juegos de la Amistad. Así que salio la directora Abacus Cinch, con Cadence y los alumnos, incluyendo la contra-parte humana de Twilight. Quien se sorprendió mucho al verse a si misma, todos también estaban sorprendidos.

**Hola.** Dijo Twilight P saludándose.

**Hola.** Dijo Twilight H correspondiendo el saludo.

**Es un honor conocerme a mi misma.** Dijo Twilight P asombrada.

**Lo mismo digo.** Dijo Twilight H también asombrada, al fin descubrió que estaba pasando en esa escuela, se trataba de esa copia suya. **Linda ropa.** Dijo admirando su estilo.

**Gracias, tu también estas linda con tu uniforme.** Dijo Twilight P agradecida y alagandola.

**Gracias.** Dijo Twilight H muy alagada.

**Pues si ya terminaron las presentaciones, es hora de competir.** Dijo la directora Cinch, interponiéndose en su conversación.

**Si directora.** Dijo Twilight H triste.

**Bueno, fue un placer conocerme**. Dijo Twilight P a su contra-parte.

**A mi también.** Dijo Twilight H feliz.

**Ven.** Dijo Twilight P a su contra-parte, ella la siguió y vio a todos sus amigos. **Twilight, ellos son mis amigos.** Dijo presentándole a sus amigos.

**Hola compañera, soy Applejack.** Dijo Applejack presentándose con su acento vaquero.

**Soy Rainbow "Asombrosa" Dash.** Dijo Rainbow de forma presumida.

**Soy Rarity.** Dijo Rarity de forma elegante.

**¡Yo soy Pinkie Pie!.** Dijo Pinkie super rápido.

**Yo soy... Fluttershy.** Dijo Fluttershy muy tímida.

**Soy Sunset Shimmer.** Dijo Sunset encantada de conocer a esta Twilight.

**Soy Adagio Dazzle.** Dijo Adagio igual de encantada.

**Soy Aria Blaze.** Dijo Aria de mala forma.

**Y yo soy Sonata Dusk, y juntas somos...** Dijo Sonata al final, para luego respirar.

**Las mejores amigas de la otra Twilight, y ahora tus amigas.** Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

**Gracias, en serio gracias.** Dijo Twilight muy feliz de tener amigas, pero luego su felicidad se fue al ver a los 2 Flash viéndola. **Y ¿Porque hay 2 chicos iguales como nosotras Twilight de otro mundo?.** Pregunto ella a su contra-parte.

**Pues el es Flash Sentry, y el su contra-parte, el de mi mundo.** Dijo Twilight P respondiéndose a si misma.

**Ya veo.** Dijo Twilight H entendiendo, ella vio al Flash de su mundo y pensó: **"Pero que guapo".** Luego sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamiento, así que pensó: **"Contrólate Twilight, no viniste a tener novio, sino a investigar, aunque viendo a mi otra yo, creo que ya entiendo lo que pasa". **Dijo manteniendo la calma y pensando con claridad.

**El es Soarin, el novio de Rainbow.** Dijo Twilight P presentándole a su contra-parte a Soarin.

**Felicidades a los 2.** Dijo Twilight H felicitando a la pareja.

**Gracias.** Dijeron los 2 atletas al mismo tiempo.

**Y adivina quien es el.** Dijo Twilight P en forma de burla, mostrandole a Spike en forma humana. La otra Twilight vio al niño morado sonriendole, ella adivino enseguida de quien se trataba.

**¿Spike?.** Pregunto Twilight H sorprendida por tal cambio.

**Si soy yo, se nota que eres inteligente Twilight.** Dijo Spike contento de que lo haya reconocido.

**Eso, y que he estado experimentando con mi Spike un tiempo, y miren.** Dijo Twilight H mostrandoles a sus nuevos amigos, al Spike del mundo humano, quien se veía igual al Spike de Equestria, con ropa y todo. Cuando todos lo vieron todos se sorprendieron, mas Spke D (dragón). **Amigos, el es Spike mi ex-perro y ex-mascota, y nuevo hermano. **Dijo mostrandoles al nuevo Spike del mundo humano.

**Wow, es increíble.** Dijo Spike D sorprendido.

**Lo mismo digo hermano.** Dijo Spike H igual de sorprendido.

**Así que a esto te referías con explicarnos, ¿Verdad Guido?.** Pregunto Spike D mirando al cielo.

**¿Guido?.** Preguntaron Twilight y Spike H sin entender.

**Guido Super Shock, el escritor de la historia.** Dijo Spike H explicando mas de mi.

**Sigo sin entender de quien hablas.** Dijo Spike H sin entender, al igual que Twilight H.

**Habla de mi obvio.** Dije algo irritado de que no entiendan.

**¿Quien eres tu?.** Pregunto Twilight H asustada.

**Soy Guido Super Shock, el super escritor de la historia, super increíblemente guapo.** Dije super arrogante y super vanidoso.

**¡No presumas!.** Gritaron todos enojados por mi conducta.

**Bueno pero no se enojen.** Dije avergonzado. **Como sea, si, a esto me refería amigos, por cierto ¿Deberían contarles?.** Pregunte preocupado.

**Claro, tienes razón.** Dijo Twilight P comenzando a explicar todo. **...Y eso es todo.** Dijo algo agotada de tanto explicar.

**Ya veo, ahora lo entiendo.** Dijo Twilight H entendiendo lo que tiene que hacer. **Que bueno que están los 6 caballeros en Canterlot High, junto a esos elementos de la armonía, solo faltan reunir los demás en este mundo, y es mi deber hacerlo.** Dijo diciendo lo que hará después de terminar los juegos.

**Exacto, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer en Equestria, el mundo mágico del que te hable, así que espero que hagas lo que te encomendé Twilight.** Dijo Twilight P a su contra-parte muy orgullosa.

**Lo haré.** Dijo Twilight H feliz.

**Entonces, esto es una despedida, no un a dios.** Dijo Twilight H medio triste. ¿Listo Spike?. Pregunto a su asistente

**Listo.** Dijo Spike D preparado para irse.

**¿Listo Flash?.** Pregunto Twilight P a su novio.

**Listo.** Dijo Flash P también preparado.

**Nos vemos amigas, nos vemos amigos, cuiden bien de ella o de mi, bueno ya saben a que me refiero.** Dijo Twilight abrazando a sus 9 amigas.

**Lo haremos.** Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

**Bueno les deseo mucha suerte, nos vemos.** Dijo Twilight P despidiéndose de sus amigas.

Luego ella con Spike D y Flash P cruzaron el portal para regresar a casa, todos veían como se fueron, pero no era una despedida para siempre, sino un hasta la próxima, a demás con esta despedida, comienza una nueva aventura.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llego yo, les diré unas preguntas:**

**1) ¿Cague la historia o esta bien?**

**2) ¿Hice bien en revelar los secretos del universo y del espacio-tiempo?**

**3) ¿Fue buena idea revelarme ante todos, ademas de Pinkie, Cheese y Sonata?**

**4) ¿Que es el nakama power?**

**5) ¿Cual seria la pareja perfecta para Aria?**

**6) ¿Y estuvo bien en transformar a Spike en humano en vez de quedarse como perro?**

**Bueno, esperare sus respuestas, dejes sus reviews por favor.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno, me di cuenta de que solo uno contesto las preguntas del capitulo anterior, ¿Porque no responde el resto?, contesten las y rápido.**

**Bueno aquí comienza el capitulo. ¡Aviso!: Este capitulo sera un flashback de lo que paso en los últimos meses, hasta ahora (tanto en Equestria como en el mundo Humano).**

* * *

**Recuerdos de nuestro amor, nuestros logros y amistades**

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Twilight P, Flash P y Spike D fueron al mundo humano, se reencontraron con sus amigas, se hicieron amigos de las Dazzlings, el Discord, el Cheese, el Silver y el Fancy humanos se unieron a los Wondercolts contra los Shadowbolts de la Cristal Prep, y Flash, Twilight y Spike conocieron a sus contra-partes humanas. También pasaron los Juegos de la Amistad, ganando las 2 escuelas y unos nuevos Wondercolts, la Twilight H junto con su nuevo hermano y anterior mascota Spike H.

Ya en el presente, en los pasillos de Canterlot High, las mane 10 junto a algunos de sus novios, los cuales eran, Flash el de Twilight H, Shill el de Applejack, Soarin el de Rainbow, Fancy el de Rarity, Cheese el de Pinkie, y Discord el de Fluttershy. Sunset y las Dazzlings aun no tenían novios, pero eso no les sorprendía a ninguna de ellas, ya que en el pasado, todas ellas hicieron cosas horribles de las que tal vez no haya perdón, así que decidieron esperar el momento.

Ya en los pasillos, estaban recordando como se conocieron cada uno de ellos.

* * *

Primero Silver Shill y Applejack:

**Flashback:**

Silver Shill, antes de ser estudiante en Canterlot High, era ayudante y empleado de los hermanos Flim y Flam, cuando Applejack y sus amigas llegaron, para reclamar el bajo de Applejack, que ellos compraron injustamente y querían venderlo a un precio injusto. Applejack les demostró con su increíble solo de bajo que ese si era su bajo, pero aun así tenían que pagarlo a un precio injusto, las amigas de Applejack se cansaron de la gran estafa de los hermanos y decidieron ayudarla. Shill estaba escondido detrás del mostrador viendo con pena y a la ves con impresión a la vaquera con orejas y cola de caballo, nunca antes había visto algo igual en su vida, así que decidió dejar de trabajar para esos embusteros y decirle a esa chica: "muchas gracias, por ayudarme a ver la verdad de mis acciones".

Pero sin importar cuanto buscaba, no lograba encontrarla, hasta que un día la vio en la escuela Canterlot High. La encontró hablando con sus amigas y otras 2 chicas que no había visto antes, ni en la tienda o en la ciudad (esas chicas eran Twilight y Sunset, es cuando las chicas hacen un plan para derrotar a las Dazzlings). Como el no tenia familia para pagarle el acceso a esa escuela, decidió trabajar un tiempo para ganar suficiente dinero para entrar, y después de un largo año de trabajo, lo consiguió.

Ya estando en la escuela como un alumno normal, se hizo muy buen amigo de Flash, Soarin, Discord, Cheese y Fancy. Y también se sentía atraído por cierta chica del sombrero baquero, su fuerza, su radiante cabello rubio recogido, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y su inquebrantable honestidad. El se sentía tan atraído a ella, que la seguía a todas partes sin que ella se diera cuenta, hasta que un día ella lo descubrió.

**¡Oye!.** Dijo Applejack molesta de que la siga a todos lados, el se asusto con su grito. **¡¿Que es lo que quieres de mi compañero?!.** Pregunto sin dejar de estar molesta, el se puso muy nervioso por lo que iba a decir.

**Pues ammm... yo... lo siento.** Dijo Shill muy nervioso y apenado, que se fue de ahí muy triste con la cabeza baja. Applejack ahora se sentía mal por hablarle de esa forma, a si que fue a disculparse.

**¡Espera!.** Dijo Applejack avergonzada de lo que hizo, cuando la escucho, Shill se detuvo y volteo a verla. **Lo siento, no quise ser grosera contigo, es solo que no es bueno espiar tanto a las personas, es algo incomodo.** Dijo ella dando su explicación de porque era malo que la espiara, el entendió sus razones y se sintió culpable.

**Si, lo siento por eso, es que...** Dijo Shill muy apenado que no podía terminar la frase, y eso ocasiono que Applejack tuviera curiosidad.

**¿Es que que?.** Dijo Applejack muy curiosa, como resultado, Shill dio un suspiro de derrota y deicidio mejor decirle.

**Quería**** preguntarte... ¿Quisieras salir... algún día... conmigo?.** Dijo Shill muy nervioso, apenado y sonrojado. Applejack también se sonrojo, pero mas que nada se sorprendió, pues era la primera ves que alguien la invitaba a salir.

**¿Salir contigo?.** Pregunto Applejack sonrojada, al fin alguien quería estar con ella. Bueno, ella es una chica hermosa, pero ningún chico quería salir con ella por ser una chica de campo nada femenina, y por ese estereotipo de que las chicas de campo son tontas y rudas a veces. Pero el era diferente, el se atrevió a pedirle que salieran juntos.

**Si... entiendo si no quieres o si no puedes.** Dijo Shill algo apenado sin dejar de verla, pero el entendía si no quería salir con el.

**Claro... sera un placer.** Dijo Applejack algo apenada. Cuando Shill escucho que acepto salir con el, su alegría se disparo hasta el espacio.

**¡Gracias!, ¡en verdad te lo agradezco!.** Dijo Shill muy emocionado, tanto que la abrazo. Applejack ya había sido abrazada por sus hermanos y abuela, pero ese abrazo se sintió mucho mas cálido y lleno de amor, tanto que termino sonrojándose. Shill se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y decidió dejar de abrazarla. **Lo siento, es que... me deje llevar, creo.** Dijo muy apenado y sonrojado.

**Esta bien, no te preocupes.** Dijo Applejack muy compasiva con el. **Y bueno, ¿Te parece bien salir al final de clases?.** Pregunto sugiriéndole salir al final de clases.

**Me parece perfecto, te veo ahí Applejack.** Dijo Shill muy feliz, Applejack se sorprendió por saber su nombre.

**Espera, ¿Como supiste que me llamo Applejack?.** Pregunto ella confundida.

**Una linda y adorable niña y un chico alto de piel rojiza me dijeron quien eras.** Dijo Shill mencionando a AppleBloom y a Big Macintosh.

**¿Te refieres a mis hermanos Big Mac y AppleBloom?.** Pregunto Applejack sorprendida.

**¡¿Son tus hermanos?!.** Pregunto Shill muy sorprendido, Applejack asintió a la pregunta. **¡Wow!, es increíble.** Dijo muy sorprendido, de que esos 2 fueran hermanos de la chica que le gusta.** Bueno, sin mas que decir, te veo en la entrada de la escuela.** Dijo retirándose muy contento.

**¡Espera!.** Dijo Applejack deteniéndolo, el solo volteo a verla. **¿Como te llamas?.** Pregunto curiosa por saber quien era.

**Perdón****, no me presente, mi nombre es Silver Shill, pero puedes llamarme Shill.** Dijo el presentándose, después de eso se fue. Cuando Applejack escucho ese nombre, se impresiono mucho, porque su amiga princesa de la amistad le dijo que ese era el nombre de su caballero, y eso le sorprendió mucho.

Ya pasaron las horas, y cuando llego la hora de fin de clases, los 2 se encontraron en las escaleras de la escuela y decidieron salir.

**Bueno, ¿Estas lista?.** Dijo Shill extendiendo su brazo como todo un caballero, Applejack se sonrojo un poco por ese acto tan dulce, ningún chico la había tratado tan bien antes.

**Si, estoy lista.** Dijo Applejack muy compasiva y agarrando su brazo para así salir.

Luego de eso, salieron para Sugar Cube Corner, donde compraron malteadas donde Shill pago por ambas malteadas, después comenzaron a hablar sobre sus responsabilidades y sus gustos y esas cosas.

**Y así me di cuenta de que no hay mejor lugar como el hogar.** Dijo Applejack contando su historia (creo que ya saben a que me refiero), cuando Shill la escucho se conmovió mucho, pero a la ves con algo de angustia, ya que el nunca tuvo una familia o un hogar, el era un huérfano, así que no conocía el sentimiento. **Bueno, ya te conté todo sobre mi, dime algo de ti, la verdad, no se nada de ti.** Dijo ansiosa por saber de el.

**Bueno, la verdad es que, soy huérfano.** Dijo Shill muy triste y decaído, Applejack al escuchar esa confesión de el, se sintió muy mal por el, quería consolarlo.

**¿No tienes familia?.** Dijo Applejack muy triste por el.

**Nunca la tuve, por alguna extraña razón, nadie quería adoptarme.** Dijo Shill recordando su pasado con mucha tristeza. **Por esa razón, empece el primario como huérfano, pero cuando cumplí 13 años, las cosas empeoraron, tuve que buscar empleo y un lugar donde hospedarme, trabaje en varios lugares, sobre-todo con ese par de embusteros de los hermanos Flim y Flam.** Dijo aun triste, pero con un poco de desprecio al recordar a los gemelos. Applejack se sorprendió, el trabajaba para los que le robaron el bajo.

**¡¿Trabajaste para ellos?!.** Pregunto Applejack muy sorprendida, pero con algo de enfado, al saber que el trabajaba para esos 2 habladores.

**Si, pero eso cambio... gracias a ti.** Dijo Shill muy sonrojado, Applejack se sorprendió por eso.

**¿Gracias a mi?.** Dijo Applejack curiosa y a la vez alagada.

**Si, yo lo vi todo, ese brillo, esas orejas y esa cola de caballo, es increíble.** Dijo Shill describiendo lo que vio, esto altero a Applejack.

**¡¿Lo viste?!.** Pregunto Applejack muy alterada.

**Tranquila, no le dije nada a nadie.** Dijo Shill tratando de calmarla, lo cual funciono. **Y por esa razón te pedí venir a salir conmigo, para darte las gracias por hacerme ver la verdad y ver el error de mis acciones**. Dijo muy sonrojado, pero con valor, orgullo y ternura.

Applejack se sonrojo mucho, al ver que este chico vio su transformación y aun así no le dijo a nadie. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió, es que gracias a ella, el estaba en la Canterlot High siguiéndola y queriendo agradecerle. La verdad, nunca vio a algún chico que se sintiera tan atraído por ella, excepto Trenderhoof, pero ella no le correspondía. En cambio, con el, se sentía importante, hermosa y deseada de forma tierna y adorable. A si que a ella se le ocurrió una gran idea.

**Bueno... como mantuviste el secreto..., y como eres huérfano, sin hogar o familia,... ¿Quisieras trabajar y vivir en mi granja?.** Pregunto Applejack apenada y sonrojada. Shill se sorprendió por su petición, sin pensarlo 2 veces, acepto trabajar al lado suyo.

**¡Sera un placer, gracias por darme esta oportunidad!.** Dijo Shill muy feliz, tanto que abrazo a Applejack. Ella no esperaba el abrazo, a si que se sonrojo mucho, pero aun a si le correspondió el abrazo.

Después de esa salida, que fue hace semanas, Silver Shill se había mudado oficialmente a Sweet Apple Acres, la granja de Applejack. En ese lugar tenia un trabajo, personas que lo querían y valoraran, como si fueran familia. Pero lo mas importante, estaba trabajando al lado de la chica que le gustaba. Cuando tenían tiempo libre, los 2 charlaban y se divertían juntos. A la Abuela Smith y a AppleBloom, les resultaba lindo que su querida Applejack encontrara a alguien especial. En cambio Big Mac no estaba tan de acuerdo, el se ponía de malas y muy sobre-protector cuando los 2 salían, pero con el tiempo, a el comenzó agradable la presencia de Shill, era responsable, perseverante y siempre ayudaba a todos en la granja, incluso a el, aunque a veces lo trataba mal. Big Mac comenzó a tratarlo bien, y acepto que Shill saliera con su hermana, "con su permiso", el obviamente acepto, lo que sea por estar con Applejack. La unión de Shill y Applejack se volvía cada vez mas grande, cuando uno de los 2 tenia problemas, se preocupaban mucho el uno por el otro. Ejemplo: cuando Applejack subía las escaleras para recolectar manzanas, la escalera se estaba balanceando preparándose para que la vaquera caiga, pero Shill que vio todo, salio corriendo y atrapo a Applejack en sus brazos salvando la, Applejack estaba muy sonrojada y segura cuando el la salvo. Un día, Shill decidió hablar con Applejack sobre algo, y quería que su familia escuchara.

**¡Applejack!.** Dijo Shill llamándola.

**¡Abajo Shill!.** Dijo Applejack avisándole que esta abajo, Shill bajo a la planta baja y allí encontró a la familia Apple.

**Que suerte que están todos aquí, porque tengo algo importante que decirles.** Dijo Shill feliz de que estén todos, pero nervioso y apenado por lo que iba a decir.

**¿Y que es Shill?.** Pregunto Applejack confundida.

**Si señor Shill, díganos.** Dijo AppleBloom ansiosa.

**No nos enojaremos contigo, ¿Verdad chicos?.** Dijo la Abuela Smith con calma y serenidad.

**Siip.** Dijo Big Mac normalmente, hablando por todos.

**Bueno, les diré.** Dijo Shill apenado, pero agarro el valor suficiente para decirlo, a si que se acerco a Applejack, se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo sus manos, Applejack estaba sorprendida y sonrojada, los demás estaban muy impresionados. **Applejack, familia Apple... se que eh estado aquí solo unas pocas semanas... pero la verdad, es que ya no puedo ignorar mis sentimientos por ti Applejack.** Dijo de forma muy tierna y compasiva, sin soltar a Applejack, quien seguía sonrojada, los demás presentes se conmovieron mucho. **Applejack... ¿Quieres hacerme el maravilloso honor... de ser... mi novia?.** Dijo muy sonrojado y apenado, Applejack estaba muy sorprendida, pero lo que mas sentía era felicidad y alegría, empezó a llorar de alegría, al igual que su familia, porque al fin vieron que su pequeña manzanita al fin maduro, para tener un novio.

**Shill... si... acepto ser tu novia.** Dijo Applejack llorando de alegría, como toda su familia. Shill se emociono tanto por su aceptación, que sin pensarlo 2 veces, se levanto y la beso en los labios. Applejack se sorprendió por eso, pero igual le correspondió, la familia Apple también se sorprendió, pero lo entendieron y estaban muy felices.

Y desde ese momento, la vida para Shill y Applejack fue mejor, los 2 ya eran oficialmente novios, salían, trabajaban y siempre estaban juntos. A las amigas de Applejack les sorprendió, que ella sea la tercera en tener novio, la primera era Rainbow y la segunda era Fluttershy. Los muchachos también se sorprendieron mucho, que todos, junto con las chicas, decidieron hacer una fiesta de felicitaciones.

**Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

Con Fluttershy y Discord:

**Flashback:**

Discord, antes de ser llevado al correccional y transformarse (lo cual yo hice), era el chico mas problemático de Canterlot High, dibujaba horribles retratos sobre Celestia y Luna, hacia bromas a todos y era muy grosero y descortés. Todos en la escuela lo odiaban, incluso los profesores y empleados, incluyendo a Celestia y a Luna, junto con las human 5 ( las human 4 con Sunset), la única que no lo odiaba era Fluttershy, porque ella sabia que muy en el fondo, el tenia algo de bondad escondida.

Celestia y Luna se hartaron de sus actos de vandalismo, pero eran muy comprensivas, a si que decidieron recurrir a las human 6 para reformarlo. Al principio fue difícil, pero con ayuda de Fluttershy y las demás, fueron capaces de controlar la situación. Discord solo escuchaba y hacia caso a Fluttershy, el sabia que ella era la mas vulnerable del grupo, a si que se aprovecho de esto. Pero un día, ella lo sorprendió defendiéndolo de toda la escuela, a pesar de todas las cosas malas que hizo, ella lo defendió. Desde ese momento, Discord se dio cuenta que causar desastres y caos estaba mal, y decidió ser bueno por Fluttershy, por quien empezó a tener un gran afecto. Con el tiempo, Discord empezó a ser respetado, querido y honrado en la escuela, sobre-todo las mane 5 ya no lo veían mal, todo gracias a la chica que le robo el corazón, Fluttershy.

Pero no todo fue alegría y dulzura, un nuevo alumno, Tirek, apareció y engaño a Discord de que había algo mejor que los amigos, la libertad. Y con eso, Discord traiciono a Canterlot High y perdió todo el respeto de la escuela, pero lo peor es que traiciono a la chica que nunca lo había odiado, Fluttershy. Al ver en lo que se convirtió Discord, se sintió destrozada. Después de volverse fuerte y poderoso, Tirek apuñalo a Discord por la espalda, siendo traicionado y lastimado gravemente, nadie esperaría que Discord también seria traicionado. Luego llego la policía, y los encerró a ambos en el correccional, pero Discord no se quería ir sin antes decir algo.

**Esperen, tengo algo que decir.** Dijo Discord muy decaído, los policías le dieron permiso para hablar. **Se que ahora me odian totalmente, pero en cuanto salga de mi confinamiento, estaré feliz de verlos de nuevo, y espero que me perdonen, ¡en especial tu Fluttershy, lo lamento mucho!.** Dijo muy arrepentido para luego llorar amargamente. Todos aun lo veían mal, eso no bastaba como disculpa, sin embargo a una persona le llego hasta el corazón esa suplica, a Fluttershy, que estaba muy triste por el, quería consolarlo, pero sus amigas se lo impedían, ya que aun estaban molestas. Ella entendió, pero aunque se sentía destrozada, ella aun lo consideraba su amigo. Luego fue llevado a la patrulla y se fue de Canterlot High, y no volvería en un buen tiempo.

Luego de un largo tiempo en el correccional, regreso a Canterlot High muy arrepentido, pero los demás lo perdonaron, se le declaro a Fluttershy, recupero la amistad y respeto de todos, se hizo amigo de Flash, Soarin, Shill, Cheese y Fancy, y en donde yo lo transforme, (si creo que deberían agradecérmelo).

**Fin del Flashback. **(Lo se corto, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa).

* * *

Con Cheese Sandwich y Pinkie Pie:

**Flashback:**

Cheese Sandwich, el no siempre fue el chico alegre y divertido que conocemos, el antes era muy tímido, gracias a eso nadie sabia su nombre. Pero en una fiesta de cumpleaños, una pequeña niña de pelo rosa esponjado cambio todo eso, el se volvió gracioso, loco, lunático y divertido tal y como lo queremos, ¿tengo razón o no?.

Como sea, ya siendo grande, el fue a estudiar en Canterlot High, se hizo amigo de todos en la escuela, y gran amigo de Fancy, Shill, Soarin, Discord y Flash. Y se encontró con Pinkie Pie, para el, ella era la chica mas linda y adorable del mundo. Pero hubo un par de conflictos con ella, cuando se hizo la fiesta de cumple-versario de Rainbow Dash, los 2 hicieron un festi-duelo por ver quien debía preparar el cumple-versario de Rainbow. Al final, Pinkie se dio cuenta de que no había sido buena amiga y no había sido una buena organizadora, a si que se retiro del festi-duelo, ganando Cheese Sandwich. Luego de eso, el le explico que el nunca quiso quitarle el puesto de organizadora de la escuela, solo quería mostrarle lo buen organizador que era, porque gracias a ella fue que se volvió organizador, y eso le sorprendió a Pinkie, a si que los 2 se pinkie-prometieron que de ahora en adelante harán fiestas juntos.

Y así fue, unas semanas después, se supo la noticia de que Shill y Applejack se hicieron novios, los 2 organizadores se pusieron tan felices que decidieron hacerles una fiesta de felicitaciones por ser pareja. Ahí en la fiesta, hablaron contaban chistes, bromas, jugaban y todo eso. Hasta que Cheese, decidió hablar de algo un poco mas serio.

**Pinkie, una pregunta: ¿Te agrada pasar tiempo conmigo?. **Dijo Cheese sonrojado.

**Claro que si Cheese, yo quiero ser amiga de todos en la escuela, y tu eres con quien mas tengo en común, ¿Porque?. **Dijo Pinkie muy feliz e infantil.

**Porque quería saber... si quisieras salir un día... conmigo. **Dijo Cheese muy sonrojado y nervioso.

**¡Claro, me encantaría, es una cita!. **Dijo Pinkie muy feliz, tanto que le dio un beso en la mejilla, ese acto hizo que Cheese se sintiera petrificado.

3 días después de esa fiesta, Pinkie y Cheese estaban en un parque de diversiones, jugando en todas las atracciones, porque pagaron por la entrada especial. La única atracción que les faltaba, era el famoso túnel del amor, se subieron en un cisne de plástico y se prepararon, mas Cheese. Antes de ir al túnel, le compro a Pinkie un oso de peluche, un globo en forma de corazón y un paquete de chocolates en forma de corazón. El estaba decidido en decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero al mismo tiempo, nervioso. Porque, ¿Que tal si decía que no?, a ella la conoció de pequeño, y ella era la chica mas linda, adorable y tierna del mundo para el, y quería ser mas que su amigo. Ya en el túnel, llego el momento de decirle a Pinkie "¿Quieres ser mi novia?".

**Pinkie. **Dijo Cheese nervioso y sonrojado, con Pinkie a su lado.

**¿Si Cheese?.** Pregunto Pinkie con una mirada tierna y seductora, a Cheese le gustaba esa mirada, pero en esta ocasión, solo lo puso mas nervioso.

**Y... bueno... me preguntaba si.** Dijo Cheese muy nervioso, tanto que decidió mostrarle los regalos que le compro. **¡¿Quisieras ser mi novia?!.** Dijo muy nervioso, con los regalos en frente de Pinkie. Esa pregunta la sorprendió, pues ella quería que Cheese fuera su novio, pero no encontraba el valor de decirle, pero el se le adelanto, y por eso estaba muy feliz.

**¡Si!.** Dijo Pinkie gritando de alegría, tomando los regalos y besando a Cheese en los labios. Cheese se sorprendió, pero le correspondió.

Al final del paseo, salieron abrazados y con los regalos que Cheese le dio a Pinkie.

Desde ese momento, su relación como pareja cambio de amigos a novios, todas las fiestas que hacían siempre eran las mejores, y siempre al final se besaban y abrazaban.

**Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

Con Fancy Pants y Rarity:

**Flashback:**

Fancy Pants, hijo de un millonario caballero que se preocupa mucho por los demás, le solicito a su padre de comenzar la escuela secundaria, en una escuela un poco mas ordinaria. Puesto que Fancy, al ser millonario de nacimiento, fue inscrito en varias escuelas de elegancia, modales y ética, a el le encantaba todo eso, pero ya se estaba volviendo muy predecible, a si que le pidió a su padre la mejor escuela poco ordinaria que conocía. El le dijo: **Hijo, si buscas una escuela ordinaria, pero con gente amable y donde te acepten por quien eres, conozco el lugar indicado, la escuela Canterlot High.** Dijo su padre.

**¿Canterlot High?.** Dijo Fancy con curiosidad.

**Si, es el lugar perfecto para ti, yo entre ahí cuando tenia tu edad.** Dijo su padre anunciando haber ido a esa escuela de joven.

**¿En serio?.** Dijo Fancy con curiosidad y sorpresa.

**Si, ahí era el chico mas popular, hice muy buenos amigos y también es donde conocí a tu hermosa madre.** Dijo el padre recordando buenos momentos de la escuela.

**Entonces esta decidido, iré a Canterlot High padre.** Dijo Fancy alegre y decidido.

**Fancy, antes de que vallas a esa escuela, quiero hacerte un aviso.** Dijo su padre queriéndole decir algo a su hijo antes de irse.

**Si padre.** Dijo Fancy escuchando a su padre.

**Prométeme hacer grandes amigos, y si quieres tráelos aquí a casa, y si encuentras a la chica de tus sueños, no la dejes ir, y siempre escucha a tu corazón.** Dijo su padre dándole consejos.

**Si, lo prometo padre.** Dijo Fancy pro-metiéndoselo a su padre.

Luego de eso, Fancy se subió a su limusina, le dijo al conductor: **A Canterlot High, por favor.** El conductor le dijo: **A la orden señor.** Y así, fue como fue a Canterlot High con la limusina, se presento y se hizo muy popular.

Ahí en la escuela, se hizo muy buen amigo de Flash, Shill, Cheese, Discord y Soarin. Y se encontró muchas veces con Rarity, lo que le llamo la atención de ella, es que a pesar de ser plebeya, se arreglaba bien, le gustaba la moda, la elegancia y lo lujoso. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención, fue su gran generosidad y cariño hacia todos. Eso lo enamoro, a si que se le ocurrió una idea, en el centro de la ciudad, se estaba organizando una fiesta elegante, y era en pareja.

**Señorita Rarity.** Dijo Fancy de forma elegante hacia ella, ella se sonrojo mucho por lo caballeroso que es.

**¿Si Fancy Pants?.** Pregunto Rarity.

**Hay una fiesta elegante en el centro de la ciudad, y solo entran parejas.** Dijo Fancy explicándole. **A si que me preguntaba..., ¿Quisiera ser mi pareja para ese hermoso evento?.** Dijo dándole una reverencia de respeto, ella se sonrojo bastante y se sintió muy alagada.

**Fancy Pants,... si, para mi sera un honor ser tu pareja.** Dijo Rarity llorando de alegría.

**Entonces nos vemos a las 10 de la noche.** Dijo Fancy anunciando que irán a la noche, se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Ella se sorprendió mucho, y también se sonrojo.

Ya pasaron las horas, y Rarity tenia puesto el vestido que uso para el baile de otoño, luego sonó el timbre y Fancy ya había llegado, con el mismo esmoquin, solo que con una chaqueta azul y unas flores de adorno.

**¿Lista?.** Dijo Fancy extendiendo su brazo como todo caballero, Rarity estaba fascinada con el.

**Si.** Dijo Rarity tomando su brazo.

Luego, se subieron a la limusina, Fancy entro después de Rarity, como todo caballero. El interior de la limusina, era increíble, era muy lujoso y hermoso. Ya yendo al evento, se pusieron a hablar un poco.

**Y de esa forma, decidí ser una gran diseñadora de moda.** Dijo Rarity contando su historia, (creo que ya saben cual).

**Me parece encantadora tu historia Rarity, en serio, ir en busca de lo que te hace especial, es algo increíble.** Dijo Fancy asombrado.

**Ay, eso no es nada.** Dijo Rarity avergonzada. **Bueno, dime algo, no se nada de ti realmente.** Dijo ella con curiosidad.

**Pues, mi familia es rica.** Dijo Fancy mencionando ser rico, aunque con la limusina, Rarity ya se imaginaba que era rico.

**Ya veo que si.** Dijo Rarity dándose cuenta.

**Bueno, solo tengo a mi padre, porque mama murió hace años.** Dijo Fancy con un poco de tristeza.

**Lo siento, no sabia.** Dijo Rarity apenada.

**Esta bien, siempre que piense en ella, nunca se ira.** Dijo Fancy con un poco de alegría.

**Tienes razón.** Dijo Rarity entendiendo a Fancy.

**Un día de estos, me gustaría conocer a tu familia.** Dijo Fancy ya queriendo conocer a los familiares de Rarity, en cuanto ella escucho eso, se puso muy nerviosa.

**¡¿A mi familia?!.** Dijo Rarity alterada.

**Si, tranquila, mientras sean buenos y agradables, me conformo con eso.** Dijo Fancy calmándola, lo cual funciono.

Luego, llegaron al centro de la ciudad, donde se haría la hermosa fiesta elegante. Todo estaba bien decorado, con mesas elegantes y una pista de baile, todo era tan hermoso como si fuera un lugar de cuento de hadas. Cuando Rarity vio todo eso, se sintió como la princesa de la historia, y que este seria su momento de felices para siempre, con Fancy como su príncipe encantador. Luego de cenar y hablar de cosas refinadas, llego la hora de bailar un vals con su propia pareja.

(Pondré esta canción): ** watch?v=lqGDBH3wCos**

_**Cantante:**_

_** Conmigo estas y el mundo se esfumo,**_

_**la música al sonar nos envolvió.**_

_**Aquí, muy juntos si contigo voy.**_

_**Aquí tan vivo estoy**_

_**La vida va, los sueños morirán al mío digo adiós y sin saber.**_

_**Que aquí tu estabas mi sueño te encontró,**_

_**y hoy por siempre ya se**_

_**Que solo quiero tenerte aquí.**_

_**Aquí soñando con un feliz final.**_

_**Creer que esto en verdad es real.**_

_**Cantante y Fancy: **_

_**Y este sueño también nos separo,**_

_**Tu allá y yo, aquí.**_

_**(Música de vals)**_

_**Cantante: **_

_**Y como enfrentar la realidad si hoy te pierdo aquí.**_

_**Hoy aquí soñando con un feliz final.**_

_**Creer que esto en verdad es real.**_

_**Soñar que el sueño en los dos esta.**_

_**Yo aquí, yo aquí, y tu allá.**_

(Fin de la canción).

Después de terminar la canción, Rarity estaba mas feliz que nunca. Incluso cuando bailaban, antes de terminar la melodía, ella acostó su cabeza en el pecho de Fancy, eso lo hizo sonrojarse. Luego, fueron a hablar a una mesa.

**Rarity, ¿Te estas divirtiendo?.** Pregunto Fancy a su compañera.

**Claro que si Fancy, muchas gracias por todo.** Dijo Rarity encantada, sobretodo con el baile.

**No es nada.** Dijo Fancy muy elegante, luego recordó las rosas rojas que compro, era momento de regalárselas a su chica. **Rarity, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?, es mas una petición que pregunta.** Dijo el manteniendo la calma, aunque por dentro estaba muy nervioso.

**Claro.** Dijo Rarity esperando la "petición" de Fancy.

**Bueno, pero primero levantémonos de los asientos.** Dijo Fancy queriendo decirle parado, luego de levantarse, Fancy se arrodillo frente a Rarity, ella estaba sorprendida, tanto que se sonrojo. **Rarity, te amo, te eh amado desde que te conocí en Canterlot High, eres muy hermosa y generosa con todos, y eso me toco el corazón.** Dijo el con mucho cariño y ternura, ella se estaba sonrojando mas y mas. **Rarity... me harías el maravilloso honor... de ser... mi novia.** Dijo el entregándole las rosas que compro, Rarity se sorprendió y se sonrojo mucho por tal petición, pero estaba muy feliz de encontrar a su príncipe encantador, a si que tomo las rosas con mucho cariño.

**Si... sera un placer Fancy, acepto ser tu novia.** Dijo Rarity llorando de alegría. Luego, los 2 se acercaron y se dieron un tierno y apasionado beso en los labios, y justo era media noche, con luna llena, y lanzaban fuegos artificiales, pues se había terminado el evento.

Desde ese momento, los 2 ya eran oficialmente novios. Iban a restaurantes lujosos, a desfiles de moda, a bailes románticos y todo eso. Un día, Rarity le presento su familia a Fancy, como lo prometió. Ellos no eran "elegantes", por así decirlo, pero eso no le importo a Fancy, pues encontraba a los plebeyos "encantador-amente rústicos", algo que calmo a Rarity, al saber que su novio acepto a su familia tal y como eran. Luego Fancy, le presento su padre a Rarity, el acepto a Rarity como novia de Fancy. Y los 2 vivieron felices para siempre. (Me puse super cursi en este flashback con los cuentos de hadas y los finales felices, ¿o no?).

**Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

Con Rainbow Dash y Soarin: (Al fin, un poco de SoarinDash, ¿No creen?)

**Flashback:**

Soarin, antes de ser estudiante en Canterlot High, amigo de Flash y los otros, y novio de Rainbow. El era el mejor jugador de fútbol de su escuela, la escuela Cloudsdale, de donde vienes los mejores atletas del mundo. Su equipo estaba formado por el, su capitana Spitfire, Fleetfoot, Misty Fly, Rapidfire, Blaze, Surprise, Fire Streak, High Winds, Lightning Streak, Silver Lining, Wave Chill, Fast Clip, Tight Ship, Whiplash y Wind Rider. Su equipo fue seleccionado, para jugar contra Canterlot High. Y luego de una gran practica, y un largo viaje, llegaron a Canterlot High. Lo que no sabían ninguno, en especial Soarin, es que ahí el se enamoraría de una chica especial. Y esa chica era Rainbow Dash, a Soarin le pareció muy linda y adorable, sin mencionar muy leal a sus amigas, y siempre se esforzaba al máximo.

Luego de un rato, comenzó la competencia. Los Wondercolts contra los Pegasus (¿les gusta el nombre de este equipo?), obvio que los Pegasus eran mejores, ellos terminaron ganando la competencia. Pero Rainbow se trago su orgullo, y fue a felicitar a los Pegasus.

**Oigan, bien jugado, felicidades, es en serio.** Dijo Rainbow felicitando a los Pegasus. Aunque, la verdad, se había enamorado de uno de ellos, era el mas rápido, atlético y guapo, según ella. Y ese era Soarin, sus bellos ojos esmeralda, cabello despeinado azul y cuerpo bien cuidado, le atrajeron mucho.

**Gracias.** Dijo Soarin, hablando por todo su equipo. **Debemos jugar mas seguido.** Dijo de una forma muy tierna, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a Rainbow, la cual se sonrojo mucho, luego de eso se fue, y cuando lo hizo, ambos sintieron que les faltaba algo importante.

Luego de una semana, Soarin regreso a Canterlot High a estudiar ahí, el ya les dijo a sus compañeros. El les dijo: **Chicos, no puedo evitarlo mas. Estoy enamorado de la capitana de fútbol de Canterlot High. Ella es muy hermosa, rápida, fuerte, decidida y sobretodo, leal a sus amigos, y eso fue lo que me llego al corazón. Por favor, no se molesten conmigo. Siguen siendo mis amigos, y lo serán siempre. Pero no puedo ignorar a mi corazón, así que me cambiare a Canterlot High. No se enojen conmigo. **Eso dijo Soarin, sus amigos estaban sorprendidos, pero ellos entendieron sus motivos, así que Spitfire decidió hablar por el equipo completo, ella dijo: **Esta bien, Soarin. Nosotros entendemos tus razones. Ve con ella, ve a Canterlot High. Nosotros podremos sin ti. Y aunque vayas a otra escuela, tu siempre seras miembro de los Pegasus. **Dijo ella por todo el equipo, Soarin se alegro mucho, así que dijo. **Gracias chicos, jamas los olvidare, ni olvidare los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos. **Sin mas que decir, se retiro de la escuela Cloudsdale, y fue a Canterlot High, donde estaría con Rainbow. Antes de irse, dijo: **Hasta pronto. **Porque el sabia que no era una despedida para siempre.

Luego, llego a Canterlot High, donde se inscribió como nuevo alumno, y su primera clase era deportes, fútbol, para ser exactos. Y ahí, en frente de el, estaba la chica de sus sueños, Rainbow Dash. Quien, mientras estaba practicando, ella lo vio acercándose.

**Oye, tu eres el de la escuela Cloudsdale, ¿O no?.** Pregunto Rainbow sorprendida de verlo otra vez, pero mas que sorprendida, estaba alegre, pues se había enamorado de el mientras competían.

**Lo era, decidí cambiarme a Canterlot High.** Dijo Soarin con mucha sinceridad, cuando Rainbow escucho eso, se sorprendió demasiado, ahora lo tendría mas cerca que nunca, y eso le agradaba, pero no lo demostraba.

**¿En serio?.** Pregunto Rainbow sorprendida, y super feliz, pero lo seguía ocultando.

**Si, así que ¿Cuando comenzamos la practica capitana?.** Dijo Soarin con mucha determinación y energía, cuando Rainbow lo escucho decirle "capitana", en su cabeza estaban celebrando miles de Mini-Rainbows.

**Bueno, comenzemos, ammmmm... perdon es que no me se tu nombre.** Dijo Rainbow apenada por no saber el nombre de su nuevo compañero.

**¿Mi nombre?, pues me llamo Soarin.** Dijo el diciendo su nombre, cuando Rainbow lo escucho, fue como escuchar el nombre mas hermoso del mundo, según ella.

**Bueno Soarin, empecemos.** Dijo Rainbow ignorando sus emociones, y ponerse seria.

**¡Si capitana!.** Dijo Soarin super-determinado.

**Rainbow.** Dijo ella mencionando su nombre.

**¿Que?.** Pregunto Soarin con curiosidad.

**Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash, pero puedes llamarme Rainbow.** Dijo ella siendo mas clara.

**¿Rainbow eh?, lindo nombre.** Dijo Soarin alagando-la, Rainbow estaba muy feliz que podría explotar de felicidad.

**Bueno, comienza.** Dijo Rainbow sin mostrar felicidad alguna, y siendo muy seria.

**¡De acuerdo Rainbow!.** Dijo Soarin con mucha energía.

Luego, Soarin hizo una demostración en una pista de obstáculos. Luego de terminar la demostración, Rainbow le dijo que hiciera 50 lagartijas y abdominales, junto a 30 sentadillas y una prueba de resistencia con una carrera de 10 vueltas. Cuando termino todo eso, llego un Soarin muy agotado y sudoroso. Pero al estar acostumbrado al ejercicio duro, fue como pan comido. Le gustaba tener a Rainbow como capitana y entrenadora. Luego el tuvo una idea.

**Oye Rainbow.** Dijo Soarin llamándola.

**¿Si Soarin?.** Pregunto Rainbow a su nuevo compañero.

**Tengo una idea, como agradecimiento por todo este entrenamiento, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?.** Dijo Soarin cansado pero feliz, cuando Rainbow escucho eso, se sonrojo bastante, el era el primer chico que se atrevió a invitarla a salir.

**Bueno claro, pero con una condición.** Dijo Rainbow con una mirada retadora.

**¿Cual?.** Pregunto Soarin con curiosidad.

**Si me ganas en un partido uno a uno, yo saldre contigo.** Dijo Rainbow con una mirada de confianza.

**¿Y si pierdo?.** Pregunto Soarin con curiosidad.

**No saldré contigo por toda una semana, ¿Hecho?.** Pregunto Rainbow desafiante.

**Hecho.** Dijo Soarin aceptando el reto.

Rainbow se fue un momento. Un rato después, ella regreso con un balón de fútbol.

**El que llega a 5 goles en menos de 10 minutos, gana.** Dijo Rinbow pateando el balón al arco de Soarin, así ganado su primer gol. **1 a 0.** Dijo muy presumida, Soarin estaba impresionado, ella hizo trampa, pero no le importo y siguió con el juego.

Rainbow tenia el balón, Soarin en el arco, Rainbow patea. Pero auch, fallo, Soarin agarro el balón. Soarin tiene la ventaja, deja a Rainbow atrás, patea y es ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!. 1 a 1 empatados.

Soarin saca el balón, Rainbow se lo roba, Soarin se acerca a ella trata de recuperar el balón, pero no lo logra y Rainbow patea y es un ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!. favor de Rainbow.

Rainbow saca el balón, Soarin trata de quitárselo, pero Rainbow es muy hábil, ella levanta el balón en el aire. El balón va cayendo, se acerca al arco de Soarin, Rainbow salta y de un cabezazo hace ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!. 3 a 1 con Rainbow a la cabeza.

Rainbow saca otra vez, pero Soarin al final se la roba. El toma ventaja, se acerca al arco de Rainbow, el patea el balón muy alto, se prepare, va cayendo el balón, Soarin salta y hace una chilena que hace ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!. 3 a 2 con Rainbow aun adelante.

Soarin saca el balón, esquiva a Rainbow con el mareador (ya saben, ese movimiento que hace un jugador, moviendo el balón a todas partes con sus piernas, mareando y confundiendo al jugador rival), eso la confundió mucho y aprovecho esto, fue al arco de Rainbow, pateo y ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!. 3 a 3 empatados.

Soarin saca otra vez, Rainbow se lo roba de nuevo. El intenta recuperar-lo, pero Rainbow corre mas rápido. Ella patea el balón muy alto, ella se prepara, el balón esta cayendo, Rainbow copia a Soarin haciendo una chilena y es ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!. 4 a 3 con Rainbow en el liderazgo otra vez.

Rainbow saca de nuevo, Soarin se roba el balón. Corre a toda velocidad, patea el balón muy alto, se prepara, va cayendo el balón, Soarin da un cabezazo y es un ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!. 4 a 4 empatados de nuevo.

Luego los 2 seguían compitiendo, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que ya pasaron 10 minutos, y seguían empatados 4 a 4.

**¡¿Estamos empatados?!.** Pregunto Rainbow sorprendida de que fue empate.

**¡No puedo creerlo!.** Dijo Soarin igual de sorprendido, pero ya o le importo. **Bueno, aun quieres salir conmigo.** Dijo el sonrojado.

**Si, como es empate, nadie gana y nadie pierde, y si quería salir contigo, solo quería ponerte a prueba.** Dijo Rainbow aceptando ir con el, aunque ella quería ir con el desde el principio.

**Bueno, ¿Estas lista?.** Pregunto Soarin muy alegre, entendiendo su brazo como todo un caballero, Rainbow se sonrojo bastante.

**Yo siempre estoy lista.** Dijo Rainbow también alegre, tomando el brazo de Soarin, para luego salir de la cancha e ir a Sugar Cube Corner.

Ahí comenzaron a hablar de sus sueños, de sus intereses, de sus temores, y todo eso. Hasta que Soarin quería hablar de algo mas serio.

**Rainbow,... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.** Dijo Soarin nervioso y sonrojado.

**Si, adelante.** Dijo Rainbow calmada, pero poniendo atención.

**¿Quieres... ser... m-mi novia?.** Dijo Soarin super sonrojado y apenado, cuando Rainbow escucho la palabra "novia", su felicidad se disparo hasta el infinito y mas allá. **Rainbow, no puedo negarlo mas. Desde que mi anterior equipo jugó contra el tuyo, y te conocí ahí, supe que había encontrado a la chica perfecta para mi. Tu hermoso cabello arco iris me vuelve loco, tus hermosos ojos rosados me ponen nervioso, y tu inquebrantable lealtad es lo que mas me llego al corazón. Trabajar todos juntos y sin traición, es algo hermoso eh increíble. Así que ¿Que me dices?. **Dijo el revelando sus verdaderos sentimientos a Rainbow, quien estaba super sonrojada.

**Yo... si... acepto ser tu novia Soarin. **Dijo Rainbow muy feliz, Soarin estaba impresionado y muy alegre.

Luego, se acercaron lentamente, y se dieron un tierno y apasionado beso. Desde ese momento, los 2 ya eran novios. Los equipos de Canterlot High y las amigas de Rainbow estaban boquiabiertos, al saber que la capitana de cada equipo deportivo de Canterlot High, se había enamorado. Pero también estaban felices por su relación, ellos hicieron una fiesta para su relación. Y después de una semana, se habían encontrado con la princesa Twilight, Flash P y Spike D (capitulo anterior, gracias).

**Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

Con Twilight Sparkle y Flash Sentry:

**Flashback:**

Flash Sentry, el guitarrista de cabello azul, chico popular y buen amigo que todos queremos. El líder de la banda "Los Flashdrives" (o creo que se llaman así), con Brawly Beats, el baterista, Ringo, el tecladista, Micro Chip, sonidista, y su reciente miembro, Track Sonter (OC de no se quien), un muchacho muy parecido a Flash, solo que de cabello rojo, ojos rojos, chaqueta color blanco con rayas negro y azul, camisa gris con un escudo rojo con una estrella en el centro, pantalones rojos y zapatillas como las de Flash, el toca el bajo. Bueno, desde la llegada de la Twilight H, Flash comenzó a sentir una atracción por ella. Se parecía mucho a la Twilight que conoce, solo que con gafas, y es mas tímida, inocente y amable. Ellos siempre se encuentran chocando por ahí, les parecía divertido y lindo. Twilight ya había resuelto todo el misterio de Canterlot High, así que tiro todo lo de su investigación a la basura, y se concentro en hacerse amiga de las otras mane y de las dazzlings. También, de llevarse bien con todos y estar con Flash, por quien comenzó a tener un sentimiento afectuoso. Flash se hizo gran amigo de Soarin, Shill, Cheese, Discord y Fancy. Pero a pesar de ser amigos, no reemplazaría a sus compañeros de banda por nada.

Luego de eso, llego la semana de karaoke (evento creado por mi), donde se decidiría que 2 alumnos cantaran canciones, por los 5 días de la semana, tanto juntos como separados. Y los elegidos, fueron Flash y Twilight, aunque esta Twilight, tenia mucho pánico escénico, así que no podía, pero Flash le dio confianza para seguir, y acepto.

**Lunes:**

Ellos estaban preparados, las Rainbooms se ofrecieron para poner la música de fondo, mientras ellos cantaban. El escenario mejoro mucho, ahora tenían una pasarela, para caminar hacia el publico. Luego la directora les dijo que comenzaran.

**¿Lista Twilight?.** Pregunto Flash con confianza.

**Eso... creo.** Dijo Twilight algo nerviosa por su pánico escénico.

**Tranquila, que estoy en esto contigo.** Dijo Flash dándole confianza, eso la conmovió mucho, y se sintió mas confiada.

**Bien, hagamos-lo.** Dijo Twiight con mas confianza.

(Pondré esta canción): ** watch?v=Azt63sDGA9Q. **(Imaginen que Flash y Twilight fueran Troy y Gabriela en la película).

_**Flash:**_  
_**Livin' in my own world**_  
_**Didn't understand**_  
_**That anything can happen**_  
_**When you take a chance**_  
_**Twilight:**_  
_**I never believed in**_  
_**What i couldn't see**_  
_**I never opened my heart**_  
_**Flash:**_  
_**Ohhh**_  
_**Twilight:**_  
_**To all the possibilities, ohhhhhh**_  
_**Flash y Twilight:**_  
_**I know **_  
_**Twilight:**_  
_**That something has changed**_  
_**Flash y Twilight:**_  
_**Never felt this way**_  
_**Twilight:**_  
_**And right here tonight**_  
_**Flash y Twilight:**_  
_**This could be the...**_

_**Coros:**_  
_**Flash y Twilight:**_  
_**Start of somethin' new**_  
_**Twilight:**_  
_**It feels so right**_  
_**Flash y Twilight:**_  
_**To be here with you...oh**_  
_**And now, looking in your eyes**_  
_**Twilight:**_  
_**I feel in my heart**_  
_**Flash y Twilight:**_  
_**The start of somthing new**_

_**Flash:**_  
_**Ohhh, yeah**_  
_**Now who'd of ever thought that...um**_  
_**We'd both be here tonight...yeah**_  
_**Twilight:**_  
_**And the world looks so much brighter **_  
_**Flash:**_  
_**Brighter, brighter**_  
_**Twilight:**_  
_**With you by my side **_  
_**Flash:**_  
_**By my side**_  
_**Flash y Twilight:**_  
_**I know...that something has changed**_  
_**Never felt this way**_  
_**Twilight:**_  
_**I know it for real**_  
_**Flash y Twilight:**_  
_**This could be the... **_

_**Coros:**_  
_**Flash y Twilight:**_  
_**Start of somethin' new**_  
_**Twilight:**_  
_**It feels so right**_  
_**Flash y Twilight:**_  
_**To be here with you...oh**_  
_**And now, looking in your eyes**_  
_**Twilight:**_  
_**I feel in my heart**_  
_**Flash y Twilight:**_  
_**The start of somthing new**_

_**Flash:**_  
_**I never knew that it could happen**_  
_**'Til it happened to me**_  
_**Ohhh, yeah**_  
_**Flash y Twilight:**_  
_**I didn't know it before**_  
_**Twilight:**_  
_**But now it's easy to see**_  
_**Flash y Twilight:**_  
_**Ohhhhh**_

_**Flash y Twilight:**_  
_**It's the start of somethin' new**_  
_**It feels so right to be here with you...ohhh**_  
_**And now...lookin' in your eyes**_  
_**I feel in my heart**_  
_**That it's the start of something new**_  
_**It feels so right **_  
_**Flash:**_  
_**So right...oh**_  
_**Twilight:**_  
_**To be here with you...oh**_  
_**Flash y Twilight:**_  
_**And now...lookin' in your eyes**_  
_**Twilight:**_  
_**I feel in my heart**_  
_**Flash:**_  
_**Feel in my heart**_  
_**Twilight:**_  
_**The start of somethin' new**_  
_**Flash:**_

_**The start of somethin' new**_

_**Twilight:**_  
_**The start of somethin' new**_  
_**Flash:**_  
_**Somethin' new**_

(Fin de la canción).

Cuando terminaron de cantar, todo fue puro aplausos y gritos de emoción. Twilight se sentía apenada, pero Flash tomo su mano para darle confianza, lo cual funciono.

**Martes:**

Esta vez, Twilight tenia mas confianza, aunque seguía teniendo pánico escénico, pero con Flash se sentía segura. Ya estaba todo listo, todos los alumnos presentes y listos para escuchar.

**¿Lista?.** Pregunto Flash con seguridad.

**Si.** Dijo Twilight con mas confianza.

**Muy bien, empecemos.** Dijo Flash con alegría.

(Pondré esta canción): ** watch?v=z04cGzN9TzE. **(Sigan pensando que son Troy y Gabriela, hasta la próxima canción).

_**Flash:**_  
_**We're soarin', flyin' **_  
_**There's not a star in heaven **_  
_**That we can't reach **_

_**Twilight:**_  
_**If we're trying **_  
_**So we're breaking free **_

_**Flash:**_  
_**You know the world can see us **_  
_**In a way that's different than who we are **_

_**Twilight:**_  
_**Creating space between us **_  
_**'Til we're separate hearts **_

_**Flash y Twilight:**_  
_**But your faith it gives me strength **_  
_**Strength to believe **_

_**Coros #1:**_  
_**Flash:**_  
_**We're breakin' free **_  
_**Twilight:**_  
_**We're soarin' **_  
_**Flash:**_  
_**Flyin' **_  
_**Flash y Twilight:**_  
_**There's not a star in heaven **_  
_**That we can't reach **_  
_**Flash:**_  
_**If we're trying **_  
_**Flash y Twilight:**_  
_**Yeah, we're breaking free **_  
_**Flash:**_

_**Oh, we're breakin' free **_  
_**Twilight:**_  
_**Ohhhh **_  
_**Flash:**_  
_**Can you feel it building **_  
_**Like a wave the ocean just can't control **_  
_**Twilight:**_

_**Connected by a feeling **_  
_**Ohhh, in our very souls **_  
_**Flash y Twilight:**_  
_**Rising 'til it lifts us up **_  
_**So every one can see **_

_**Coros #2:**_  
_**Flash:**_

_**We're breakin' free **_  
_**Twilight:**_

_** We're soarin' **_  
_**Flash:**_

_**Flyin' **_  
_**Flash y Twilight:**_  
_**There's not a star in heaven **_  
_**That we can't reach **_  
_**Flash:**_  
_**If we're trying **_  
_**Yeah we're breaking free **_  
_**Twilight:**_  
_**Ohhhh runnin' **_  
_**Flash:**_  
_**Climbin' **_  
_**To get to that place **_  
_**Flash y Twilight:**_  
_**To be all that we can be **_  
_**Flash:**_  
_**Now's the time **_  
_**Flash y Twilight:**_  
_**So we're breaking free **_  
_**Flash:**_  
_**We're breaking free **_  
_**Twilight:**_  
_**Ohhh , yeah **_

_**Flash:**_  
_**More than hope **_  
_**More than faith **_  
_**Twilight:**_  
_**This is true **_  
_**This is fate **_  
_**And together **_  
_**Flash y Twilight:**_  
_**We see it comin' **_  
_**Flash:**_  
_**More than you **_  
_**More than me **_  
_**Twilight:**_  
_**Not a want, but a need **_  
_**Flash y Twilight:**_  
_**Both of us breakin' free **_

_**Coros #3:**_  
_**Twilight:**_

_**Soarin' **_  
_**Flash:**_

_**Flyin' **_  
_**Flash y Twilight:**_  
_**There's not a star in heaven **_  
_**That we can't reach **_  
_**If we're trying **_  
_**Flash:**_

_**Yeah we're breaking free **_  
_**Twilight:**_  
_**Breaking free **_  
_**Were runnin' **_  
_**Flash:**_  
_**Ohhhh, climbin' **_  
_**Flash y Twilight:**_  
_**To get to the place **_  
_**To be all that we can be **_  
_**Now's the time **_  
_**Flash:**_

_** Now's the time **_  
_**Twilight:**_

_**So we're breaking free **_  
_**Flash:**_

_**Ohhh, we're breaking free **_  
_**Twilight:**_

_**Ohhhh **_  
_**Flash y Twilight:**_  
_**You know the world can see us **_  
_**In a way that's different than who we are**_

(Fin de la canción).

Una vez mas, todos estaban sorprendidos y maravillados con la canción.

**Miércoles****:**

Twilight ya no sentía pánico, ahora se sentía confiada, alegre y llena de energía. Pero esta vez, era un tema de Flash. El tocaría con su guitarra criolla (ya saben, la guitarra principal, la normal no eléctrica), era una tema dedicado a Twilight. Claro que sus amigos, ayudarían un poco (su banda y amigos caballeros).

(Pondré esta canción): ** watch?v=0ur9wVt53c8. **(En esta, imaginen que Flash es Shane (Joe) cantándole a Twilight que seria Michi (Demi), para que sea mas fantasioso)

_**Flash:**_

_**Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart **_

_**Of what it means to know just who I am **_

_**I think I've finally found a better place to start **_  
_**But no one ever seems to understand **_

_**I need to try to get to where you are **_  
_**Could it be, your not that far **_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head, **_  
_**the reason that I'm singing **_  
_**I need to find you **_  
_**I gotta find you **_  
_**You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me **_  
_**I need to find you **_  
_**I gotta find you **_

_**Oh yeah **_  
_**Yeah yeah **_

_**You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find **_  
_**To fix the puzzle that I see inside **_  
_**Painting all my dreams the color of your smile **_  
_**When I find you It'll be alright **_  
_**I need to try to get to where you are **_  
_**Could it be, your not that far **_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head, **_  
_**the reason that I'm singing **_  
_**I need to find you **_  
_**I gotta find you **_  
_**You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me **_  
_**I need to find you **_  
_**I gotta find you **_

_**Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say **_  
_**Spending all my time stuck in yesterday **_  
_**Where you are is where I want to be **_  
_**Oh next to you... and you next to me **_  
_**Oh I need to find you... yeah **_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head, **_  
_**the reason that I'm singing **_  
_**I need to find you **_  
_**I gotta find you (yeah) **_  
_**You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me **_  
_**I need to find you **_  
_**I gotta find you **_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head, **_  
_**the reason that I'm singing **_  
_**I need to find you (I need to find you) **_  
_**I gotta find you (I gotta find you) **_  
_**You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me **_  
_**I need to find you **_  
_**I gotta find you **_

_**Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you**_

(Fin de la canción).

Cuando termino, todos lo estaban alabando y aclamando con gran emoción. Y Twilight, ella estaba llorando de alegría por la hermosa letra de la canción. Luego cuando Flash bajo del escenario, fue con sus amigas y con Twilight, quien abrazo a Flash.

**Eso fue hermoso... , gracias Flash.** Dijo Twilight abrazando y llorando en su pecho con mucha alegría.

**De nada, lo que sea por ti Twilight.** Dijo Flash con mucha ternura, correspondiendo el abrazo a Twilight.

Todos sus amigos estaban conmovidos por su relación.

**Jueves:**

Esta vez, le tocaba a Twilight, aunque ella dijo que Flash vendría un poco mas tarde.

(Pondré esta canción): ** watch?v=XrFyTzl4kSg&amp;index=6&amp;list=PL48D8F703E3488A3E. **(En esta canción, imaginen que Flash y Twilight son Joe y Demi, cantando en medio de la pasarela con todos alrededor).

_**Twilight:**_

_**Always been the Kind of girl that hid my face **_  
_**So afraid to tell the world of what Ive got to say **_  
_**But I have this dream Right inside of Me **_  
_**I'm gonna let it show **_  
_**It's Time **_  
_**To let You know, To let You know **_

_**Coro Por Twilight:**_  
_**This is Real, This is Me **_  
_**I'm Exactly where I'm supposed to be Now **_  
_**Let the Light Shine **_  
_**Shine on Me **_  
_**If I found, Who I am **_  
_**There's no way to hold it in **_  
_**No more Hiding who I wanna Be **_  
_**This is Me **_

_**Twilight:**_  
_**Do you know what its like, **_  
_**To feel so in the dark **_  
_**To dream about a life **_  
_**Where you're the shinning Star **_  
_**Even thought it seems **_  
_**That Get so far Away **_  
_**I've to believe in myself **_  
_**It's the Only Way **_

_**Coro Por Twilight:**_  
_**This is Real, This is Me **_  
_**I'm Exactly where I'm supposed to be now **_  
_**Let The Light Shine **_  
_**Shine on me **_  
_**If I found, Who I am **_  
_**There's No way To hold it In **_  
_**No more Hiding who I wanna Be **_  
_**This is Me **_

_**(Música Rock)**_

_**(Entra Flash)**_  
_**Flash:**_  
_**Your're the voice I hear inside my head **_  
_**The reason that I'm singing **_  
_**I need to find You, I gotta find you **_  
_**You're the Missing Piece, I need the song Inside on Me **_  
_**I need to Find You **_

_**Flash y Twilight: **_  
_**I gotta find You **_  
_**This is Real, This is Me **_  
_**I'm Exactly where I'm supposed To be Now **_  
_**Let the light Shine **_  
_**Shine on Me **_  
_**If I Found, who I am **_  
_**There's No Way To Hold it In **_  
_**No more hiding who I wanna Be **_

_**Twilight: **_  
_**This is Me **_  
_**This is Me **_  
_**Yeah **_

_**Flash:**_  
_**Your're the Missing piece I need the song inside on me **_  
_**You're the voice I hear Inside my head **_  
_**The Reason that I'm singing **_

_**Flash y Twilight: **_  
_**And ive found **_  
_**Who i am **_  
_**Theres no way to hold it in **_  
_**No more hiding who i wanna be**_

_**This is me!**_

(Fin de la canción).

Y una vez mas, todo el mundo ovaciono a Flash y a Twilight con gran emoción.

**Viernes:**

Este era el ultimo día, y el tema, una canción romántica.

(Pondré esta canción): ** watch?v=hMQ9F-D0lTg. **(Ahora en esta canción, imaginen que Flash es Fer y Twilight es Agus, en esa obra de teatro) (Los que no hayan visto la versión Argentina, la versión de "mi país", se lo tengo aquí abajo).

_**Flash:**_  
**_Yo sabia que existías aún, sin mirarte _**  
**_y esperaba conocerte para preguntarte, _**  
**_si soñabas conmigo igual que yo... _**  
**_la respuesta me la dio tu corazón. _**

**_Twilight:_**  
**_Yo sabia, que serias, así _**  
**_sin mirarte, te cantaba las canciones _**  
**_que siempre escuchaste, yo te llevo _**  
**_conmigo en mi ilusión y te doy para _**  
**_siempre mi amor... _**

**_Flash y Twilight: (CORO) _**  
**_Vamos a cantar que algunas veces _**  
**_hace bien, y nos podemos conocer(conocer) _**  
**_mejor... Vamos a cantar que tengo ganas _**  
**_de saber como es estar un poco mas(un poco mas) _**  
**_los dos... _**

**_Flash y Twilight:_**  
**_Aunque el mundo nos separe, igual voy a amarte _**  
**_para siempre en mi vida yo voy a llevarte _**  
**_(yo voy a llevarte), porque el tiempo que _**  
**_llega nos unirá... y la historia que soñé _**  
**_será real _**

**_Flash y Twilight:(CORO) _**  
**_Vamos a cantar que algunas veces _**  
**_hace bien, y nos podemos conocer(conocer) _**  
**_mejor... Vamos a cantar que tengo ganas _**  
**_de saber como es estar un poco mas(un poco mas) _**  
**_los dos..._**

(Fin de la canción).

Cuando terminaron, una vez mas los aclamaron con emoción. Pero esta vez, al final de la canción, ninguno pudo resistirse en querer besar al otro, hasta que sucedió. Los 2 se dieron un beso tierno, profundo y apasionado. Todos estaban estupefactos y emocionados, una vez mas gritaron de emoción.

**Twilight.** Dijo Flash sonrojado.

**¿Si Flash?.** Pregunto igual de sonrojada.

**Eh querido preguntarte esto, desde que llegaste.** Dijo Flash muy sonrojado, pero con valor. **Twilight Sparkle, ¿Me harías el honor... de ser... mi novia?.** Dijo muy nervioso pero feliz, Twilight al escucharlo, empezó a llorar de alegría, todo el mundo se conmovió mucho por eso.

**Si Flash... acepto ser tu novia.** Dijo Twilight muy feliz.

Luego, se dieron su segundo beso, todos soltaron un Awwwwwnnnnnnn en respuesta.

Y de esa forma, Twilight y Flash se hicieron novios, y se prometieron, que siempre cantarían con el corazón.

**Fin del Flashback. (Si alguien sabe hacer vídeos en YouTube, hagan vídeos de Twilight y Flash con estas canciones, por favor).**

* * *

Bueno, ya saben como las gilr 6 se enamoraron de los boy 6. Pero ahora, sabremos que paso con Spike.

Spike, el antiguo perro de Twilight y su nuevo hermano, como si fuera el hermanito menor que nunca tuvo. El se adapto muy rápido a la escuela, y se encontró muchas veces con Sweetie Belle, una niña muy linda y tierna para el. Spike en la escuela, se había hecho muy buen amigo de todos los alumnos de su edad (osea los jóvenes), y se hizo mejor amigo de unos nuevos alumnos, que llegaron a Canterlot High hace unas 2 semanas. Sus nombres eran Button Mash y Rumble. Button, era un niño con cabello marrón claro, ojos marrón medio claro y piel marrón oscuro, su ropa consistía en una remera blanca con tonos marrones, un pantalón negro con dibujos cuadráticos tipo pixeles, unas zapatillas color marrón y negro y un gorro hélice rojo, amarillo claro y amarillo oscuro, con una hélice verde. Rumble, era un niño de cabello gris oscuro, ojos violeta claro y piel gris claro, su ropa era tipo atlética, remera musculosa de color plata, pantalón deportivo largo negro y zapatillas azules. Ellos se habían hecho muy grandes amigos de Spike, jugaban juntos, comían juntos y trabajaban juntos. Ellos se dieron cuenta del secreto de Spike (de que el era un perro), pero eso no les importo, lo que les importaba, era el gran amigo que ellos tenían ahora. También se dieron cuenta de que el estaba atraído por Sweetie Belle, así que decidieron apoyarlo.

**Amigo, entiendo que ella te guste, los 2 entendemos, pero creo que no funcionara.** Dijo Button preocupado por su amigo, quien estaba sentado al frente suyo, con Rumble al lado de Button, para que Spike los escuchara a los 2, los 3 estaban en su mesa especial, donde almorzaban juntos todos los días.

**¿Porque no?.** Pregunto Spike a Button preocupado.

**Porque recuerda que tu antes eras un perro amigo.** Dijo Rumble respondiendo por Button.

**Pero eso es el pasado, ya soy otro.** Dijo Spike muy preocupado de que en el pasado era un perro, un animal, y que eso nunca cambiara.

**Entendemos, ¿Pero ella entenderá?.** Pregunto Button preocupado por el.

Spike al escuchar la pregunta, se puso nervioso. Button tenia razón, ¿Que tal si a ella no le gusta estar con Spike?. Esa pregunta se encontraba tan adentro de su mente, que no sabia que hacer.

**Tranquilo Spike, ella si entenderá.** Dijo Rumble apoyándolo.

**Si no nos crees, pues pregúntale.** Dijo Button diciéndole que hacer.

Luego de esa charla entre amigos, Spike fue a buscar a Sweetie Belle. Y cuando la encontró, se paralizo, pues ella era muy linda y hermosa, y el antes era un sucio y travieso perro, no sabia que hacer. Así, que después de largas preguntas mentales, la directora Celestia dio un aviso importante.

**"Buenas tardes alumnos, les informo que pasado-mañana, habrá un baile de caridad, así que vayan elegantes y con buenos trajes y vestidos, eso es todo por hoy".** Dijo la directora Celestia por el alta-voz.

Cuando los alumnos escucharon eso, todos gritaron de emoción por el baile, aunque uno estaba muy preocupado. Ese era Spike, quería invitar a Sweetie al baile, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, hasta que pasando por ahí, estaba el nuevo Discord elegante (que yo transforme, muchas gracias, sin fotos por favor). El se dio cuenta de que Spike miraba muy enamorado a Sweetie, así que decidió ayudarlo.

**Hola Spike.** Dijo Discord acercándose a el, cuando Spike lo vio, le sonrió.

**Hola Discord, ¿Que quieres?.** Pregunto Spike con curiosidad.

**Solo vengo a ayudarte con... tu problema de amor.** Dijo Discord con una mirada picara, cuando Spike escucho eso, se sonrojo bastante de la vergüenza.

**¡No se de que estas hablando!.** Dijo Spike muy nervioso.

**Spike, escucha, gracias a que ya tengo 5 maravillosos amigos con fabulosas novias, y yo también tengo novia, se ver bien cuando alguien esta enamorado y quien no, y tu amigo mio, estas enamorado.** Dijo Discord dando sus razones.

**Si, tienes razón, estoy enamorado de Sweetie Belle.** Dijo Spike confesando su amor por Sweetie, quien ya no estaba ahí. **Por eso, mi plan era invitarla al baile que sera pasado-mañana, pero me da vergüenza, porque yo antes era un perro, y ella es tan linda y hermosa.** Dijo muy apenado, Discord veía con asombro y pena a Spike, porque el mas que nadie, comprendía su dolor.

**Spike, siendo sincero, yo también pase por lo mismo que tu, en algún tiempo.** Dijo Discord algo triste de recordar su pasado, Spike ya sabia, gracias a la explicación de Flash, ya que es el novio de Twilight. **Pero sabes, yo hice algo que me beneficio mucho para que Fluttershy me aceptara, a pesar de mi fealdad.** Dijo queriendo contarle un secreto.

**¿Y que es?.** Pregunto con curiosidad.

**Solo escuche a mi corazón, es lo que tienes que hacer, siempre escucha a tu corazón, y te guiara a la dirección correcta.** Dijo Discord de manera comprensible, arrodillado y tomando del hombro de Spike, para darle confianza, lo cual funciono.

**Escuchar a mi corazón, y mi corazón dice, que debo invitar a Sweetie ahora.** Dijo Spike con mas confianza.

**Así se dice Spike, ahora ve por tu chica.** Dijo Discord alentándolo, lo cual funciono.

**Eso haré, ¡gracias Discord!.** Dijo Spike retirándose a toda velocidad.

**¡De nada!.** Grito Discord para que escuchara, lo cual hizo.

Luego de esa charla, Spike se dispuso a buscar a Sweetie, hasta que al fin la encontró en la salida de la escuela con sus amigas. Luego se acerco a ella y fue a saludar.

**Hola chicas.** Dijo Spike saludando a las crusaders.

**Hola Spike.** Dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo.

**AppleBloom, Scootaloo, ¿Me podrían dejar un rato a solas con Sweetie?, es algo importante.** Pregunto Spike apenado, las chicas no entendieron, pero igual hicieron caso.

**Claro.** Dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo, yéndose del lugar.

**Bueno, ¿Que quieres decirme Spike?.** Pregunto Sweetie con curiosidad.

**Sweetie, ¿Acaso... tu sabes... que yo... antes era... era un...?.** Dijo Spike muy nervioso y apenado, si mencionar sonrojado, pero no pudo terminar la pregunta, porque Sweetie ya sabia que preguntaría.

**¿Que antes eras un lindo y tierno perrito?, si ya lo se.** Dijo Sweetie contestando su pregunta.

**¿Como lo supiste?.** Pregunto Spike con sorpresa y curiosidad.

**Rarity, ella me lo contó todo.** Respondió Sweetie a Spike. **Pero no te preocupes, me gustan los perritos, y tu eras sin duda alguna, el mas lindo y adorable de todos, y ahora que eres humano, hay mas Spike para querer.** Dijo de forma muy dulce y tierna, Spike estaba muy feliz, de que ella lo veía muy lindo, incluso de perro.

**¿Entonces no te molesta que te invite al baile de pasado-mañana?.** Pregunto Spike con mas confianza.

**Claro, no me molesta.** Dijo Sweetie aceptando su invitación, Spike estaba por explotar de felicidad.

**¿Nos vemos en 2 días?.** Pregunto Spike emocionado.

**Nos vemos en 2 días.** Dijo Sweetie también emocionada.

**Entonces, nos vemos.** Dijo Spike dándole un abrazo de despedida.

**A dios.** Dijo Sweetie correspondiendo el abrazo.

Entonces pasaron los 2 días, los 2 estaban mas que preparados, se ducharon, cambiaron y perfumaron sus cuerpos. Y ya era hora, los 2 fueron llevados por sus hermanas mayores, ya que ellas también irían al baile con sus novios. Ya en la fiesta, aparecieron Fluttershy y Discord en el escenario.

**Hola a todos, ¿Como la están pasando?.** Pregunto Discord al publico, ellos aplaudieron de emoción en respuesta. **Genial, porque ahora, mi novia Fluttershy y yo, les cantaremos una canción romántica, para que puedan bailar tranquilos.** Dijo con su novia al lado, la cual tenia mucha vergüenza, pero con Discord se sentía segura.

Luego, se escucho la música, y Spike y Sweetie estaban en medio de la pista.

**¿Quieres bailar Sweetie?.** Pregunto Spike sonrojado.

**Si, adelante.** Dijo Sweetie sonrojada.

Ambos se prepararon, y empezaron a bailar al compás de la canción.

(Pondré esta canción): ** watch?v=GOxBNfmUyNo.**

_**Fluttershy:**_

_**Se oye una canción**_

_**Que hace suspirar**_

_**Y habla al corazón**_

_**De una sensación**_

_**Grande como el mar**_

_**Discord:**_

_**Algo entre los dos**_

_**Cambia sin querer**_

_**Nace una ilusión**_

_**Tiemblan de emoción**_

_**Fluttershy y Discord:**_

_**Bella y bestia son**_

_**Hoy igual que ayer**_

_**Pero nunca igual**_

_**Siempre al arriesgar**_

_**Puedes acercar tu elección final**_

_**Debes aprender**_

_**Dice la canción**_

_**Que antes de juzgar**_

_**Tienes que llegar**_

_**Hasta el corazón (2x)**_

_**Cierto como el sol**_

_**Cierto como el sol**_

_**Que nos da calor**_

_**No hay mayor verdad**_

_**La belleza esta**_

_**En el **_**_corazón_**

_**Nace una ilusión**_

_**Tiemblan de emoción**_

_**Bella y bestia son**_

_**Bella y bestia son**_

(Fin de la canción).

Antes de terminar la canción, Spike y Sweetie estaban bailando un gran vals, como si solo estuvieran ellos 2. Discord y Fluttershy también bailaron una pequeña pieza de baile, para luego seguir cantando.

Al final de la canción, Spike supo que ya era momento para decirle a Sweetie lo que sentía por ella.

**Sweetie.** Dijo Spike nervioso.

**¿Si Spike?.** Pregunto Sweetie viéndolo.

**¿Quieres... ser mi... mi... m-mi novia?.** Pregunto Spike muy sonrojado y apenado, Sweetie se sonrojo mucho por tal petición.

**Spike... si... yo te amo, y mucho.** Dijo Sweetie con mucha felicidad y sinceridad.

Entonces, los 2 acercaron sus labios lentamente, y se dieron un tierno y profundo beso. Y así, Spike aprendió que la verdadera belleza se encuentra en el corazón, y que solo tenia que ser el mismo para gustarle a Sweetie. Y de esa forma, los 2 vivieron felices por siempre.

**(Fin de la historia de Spike).**

* * *

(Los próximos 2 flashbacks, serán para Button y Rumble).

Button Mash, 5 veces campeón del titulo del "mejor gamer del mundo", de todo tipo de juegos, de todo tipo de consola. Su madre y el se habían mudado por trabajo, y a ninguno le gustaba, pero debían hacerlo. Luego de desempacar todo, Button comenzó la escuela, donde se hizo buen amigo de Spike y Rumble. Pero también, se encontraba con AppleBloom, una niña que le pareció muy linda y tierna, pero ella tenia otros pensamientos sobre Button. Ella pensaba, que Buton era bago, flojo, irresponsable y despreocupado. Pero tal vez hoy, le demuestre que hasta ese tipo de personas, puede ser importante.

Button estaba paseando por los pasillos de la escuela, cuando de pronto, vio a Diamond Tiara y a Silver Spoon molestando a AppleBloom. El se molesto mucho, pero no quería salir lastimado, así que sabia exactamente que hacer.

**¿Que es lo que haras ahora torpe?.** Pregunto Diamond Tiara de forma malvada.

**Si, eres tan torpe, que no eres buena en nada.** Dijo Silver Spoon de igual forma.

**Dejenme en paz.** Dijo AppleBloom llorando en el piso.

**Niñas, déjenla en paz.** Dijo la directora Celestia muy molesta.

**¡DIRECTORA CELESTIA!.** Gritaron las 2 bravuconas con terror, dándose la vuelta.

**¿U-usted vio todo?.** Pregunto Silver Spoon nerviosa.

**Todo, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, están suspendidas por 2 semanas.** Dijo la directora Celestia de forma seria.

**¡¿QUE?!.** Gritaron las 2 al mismo tiempo.

**¡¿Pero como lo supo, si su oficina esta en unos pasillos mas alejados?!.** Pregunto Diamond muy nerviosa.

**El alumno Button me lo dijo, es bueno saber que alguien si respeta las reglas.** Respondió Celestia con Button atrás suyo, asustado por Diamond y Silver que lo miraban con odio, pero mejor decidieron no lastimarlo, no con la directora presente, así que se fueron. **Muy buen trabajo Button, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y le informare de esto a tu madre.** Dijo Celestia muy contenta y orgullosa de el, Button se sintió apenado, luego de que la directora se fuera, el ayudo a AppleBloom a levantarse, la cual se sintió muy agradecida con su ayuda.

**Gracias, Button.** Dijo AppleBloom mas contenta.

**De nada.** Dijo Button. **AppleBloom, ¿Puedo darte un consejo?.** Pregunto viéndola.

**Claro.** Dijo AppleBloom viéndolo.

**Nunca dejes que te hagan daño.** Dijo Button un poco triste.

**¿Porque a ti también te hicieron daño?.** Pregunto AppleBloom sintiendo pena por el.

**Si, pero fue hace un tiempo atrás, tenia unos 5 años de edad cuando paso.** Dijo Button recordando con tristeza.

**6 años atrás (Button y sus amigos tienen 11 años cada uno, las Crusaders tienen 10 cada una, en mi historia), con Button de narrador:**

**Yo solo tenia un sueño, ser el mejor compañero y amigo que cualquiera pueda tener, y estaba dispuesto a encajar, a pesar de ser el único gamer del grupo. **Dijo Button narrando su pasado.

**_B_****_ueno Button, ¿Estas listo para esto?. _**_Dijo el líder del grupo._

**_Prácticamente_**_** nací listo.** Dijo Button (de 5 años) algo arrogante._

_**Entonces, di el juramento.** Dijo un miembro del grupo._

_**Yo, Button Mash, juro ser leal, honesto, servicial y de utilidad.** Dijo Button (de 5 años) diciendo el juramento._

_**¿A pesar de ser un torpe e inútil gamer?.** Pregunto el líder de forma malvada._

_**¿Que?.** Pregunto Button desconcertado, luego lo ataron y lo amordazaron._

_**¿Crees que este grupo necesita un gamer?.** Dijo el líder con mucha maldad._

_**Los gamers son personas tontas e ilusas, no sirven para nada mas que para los vídeo-juegos.** Dijo otro miembro del grupo._

_Luego Button salio de ahí, saltando, para luego sacarse las sogas y sacarse el pañuelo de la boca, pero se sentía lastimado por dentro._

**Fin del recuerdo de Button (Ya se lo que están pensando, "Se parece a la historia de Nick Wilde de Zootopía", pero la idea se me agarro con su historia).**

**Ese día, aprendí 2 cosas importantes en mi vida, 1, nunca dejaría que vieran que me hirieron. **Dijo Button mencionando lo que aprendió.

**¿Y 2?.** Pregunto AppleBloom para querer saber la segunda cosa que aprendió.

**Si el mundo entero, cree que los gamers deben ser tontos, debiluchos e inútiles, pues opongo que ese siempre sera nuestro destino en la vida.** Dijo Button muy triste, AppleBloom sentía mucha pena por el.

**Button, no debes dejarte llevar por lo que te dicen.** Dijo AppleBloom poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

**Gracias, AppleBloom.** Dijo Button agradecido.

Luego de ese lindo momento, la sub-directora Luna dio un anuncio. **"Atencion alumnos, se acerca el gran torneo de vídeo-juegos de diferentes escuelas. Este evento, solo pasa cada 2 años, y hoy es el día. Nuestro alumno Button Mash, fue elegido por sus gran habilidad y conocimiento de los juegos, espero que lo apoyen, porque no hemos ganado ese concurso en mas de 10 años, y espero que lo entiendan, eso es todo por ahora". **Dijo la sub-directora Luna terminando el anuncio, a Button le sorprendió que lo eligieran, pero sentía mas curiosidad por ese evento, ya que nunca había escuchado de el.

**¿Que es ese torneo de vídeo-juegos?.** Pregunto Button a AppleBloom.

**Es un evento, donde diferentes alumnos de diferentes escuelas, compiten en torneos de habilidad y sabiduría sobre los vídeo-juegos.** Dijo AppleBloom explicando. **Pero como escuchaste, nunca ganamos.** Dijo desanimada.

**Pues este año, sera diferente, yo fui 5 veces campeón del titulo del "mejor gamer del mundo", se todo sobre vídeo-juegos, pero aun así me pondré a practicar.** Dijo Button muy confiado.

**Muy bien.** Dijo AppleBloom mas confiada. **Solo una cosa mas, solo envían a un alumno para representar a su escuela, así que cuando comienza, estarás por tu cuenta.** Dijo preocupada por ser solo el contra todos los demás.

**Ya te dije que todo saldrá bien, pero me alegra que te preocuparas por mi.** Dijo Button muy feliz de que alguien se preocupara por el.

Luego de unos meses, ya empezó el torneo de vídeo-juegos. Y como dijo Button, había practicado mucho desde entonces, ya tenia todo bajo control. Ya en el escenario, estaban los alumnos elegidos y sus directoras. Y atrás suyo, muchas consolas y juegos de vídeo listos para los jóvenes. Así, la directora Celestia empezó a hablar.

**Bienvenidos al 10° torneo de vídeo-juegos, hoy estoy muy alegre de tenerlos a muchos conocidos, y es bueno ver que todos se están llevando excelente. **Dijo la directora Celestia dando su discurso, todos escuchaban mientras convivían felizmente. **Sin mas que decir, que empiece el torneo, y que el mejor gamer de su escuela gane.** Dijo para empezar la competencia.

Luego todos los gamer elegidos, se pusieron en orden mientras comenzaba el torneo. Luego apareció una gran ruleta, solo con ocho triángulos, los primeros 4 eran rojos y decían "pregunta", los segundos 4 eran azules y decían "a jugar". Eso significa, que uno de los alumnos debe girar la ruleta, si le toca "pregunta", debe responder una pregunta o acertijo que tenga que ver con vídeo-juegos, y si le tocaba "a jugar", deberá probar su habilidad en los juegos. Y esto, al fin comienza.

Muchos alumnos fueron eliminados, hasta que quedaron 2, era Button y una chica llamada Apple Bytes, de la escuela Trottingham. Luego, le toco primero a Apple Bytes, giro la ruleta, y salio "pregunta", su pregunta fue "¿Quiénes aparecían en la portada de FIFA 2004?".

**Henry, Ronaldinho y Del Pierro.** Respondió Bytes bien.

**Correcto.** Dijo Celestia dándole un punto.

Ahora le toco a Button. Le salio "pregunta", y su pregunta fue "¿Cuál fue el primer Mega Man que permitió cargar los disparos (Mega Buster)?"

**Mega Man 4.** Respondió Button.

**Correcto.** Dijo Celestia dándole un punto.

Apple Bytes fue otra vez, le toco "a jugar", tenia que vencer a cada gusano de computadora del juego "Worms 3". Lo intento, pero perdió, estaba fuera, eso significa que si Button hacia esto bien, la escuela Canterlot High al fin ganaría esto.

Button fue otra vez, le toco "a jugar", tenia que derrotar al guerrero computador del juego "Dragón Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3". Dio todo lo que tenia, y al final gano, Button gano por la escuela Canterlot High, todos estaban victorean-dolo por su gran logro.

**Felicidades Button, como recompensa por ganar el torneo, te doy el trofeo de oro de primer lugar en vídeo-juegos. **Dijo Celestia orgullosa de su alumno, le entrego un trofeo de oro, no muy grande, con un joystick dorado en lo alto del trofeo.

Luego de eso, Button bajo muy orgulloso de si mismo, siendo alabado por los estudiantes de Canterlot High. Luego, AppleBloom apareció y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

**¡Button eres sorprendente!. **Dijo AppleBloom muy alegre, tanto que le dio un beso en la mejilla, eso sorprendió a Button y lo dejo muy sonrojado, luego ella se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. **Perdón, me deje llevar, lo siento.** Dijo muy apenada.

Luego de salir de su trance, dejo el trofeo en el suelo, y con un movimiento rápido, atrapo a AppleBloom en sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente. Esto le sorprendió, pero ella no lucho, solo lo disfruto.

**AppleBloom,... he querido preguntarte esto en un tiempo, y creo que ya es momento.** Dijo Button sonrojado pero con valor de decirle sus sentimientos. **AppleBloom,... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?.** Dijo esto con ternura, eso la sorprendió, pero no pudo negarse.

**Si Button, acepto.** Dijo AppleBloom aceptando ser su novia.

Y desde ese día, Button a defendido a AppleBloom de quien quiera molestarla. Y AppleBloom, le dio a Button algo que siempre había querido, amistad y amor. Button se ha vuelto un gran amigo de todos los alumnos de la escuela, sus mejores amigos Spike y Rumble estaban orgullosos de el. Button, al fin ah demostrado, que hasta los gamers pueden ser gente importante, y eso era de lo que mas se sentía orgulloso.

**(Fin de la historia de Button).**

* * *

(Y ahora Rumble, el próximo y ultimo flashback sera sobre Equestria, todo lo que paso hasta ahora). !Alerta de Spoiler!

Rumble, hermano menor Thunderlane, un nuevo miembro del equipo de fútbol de Canterlot High. Rumble era un gran skater, sabia usar muy bien la patinete, y hacia acrobacias increíbles. Se hizo buen amigo de Button Mash y Spike, también se sentía atraído por una niña llamada Scootaloo. Ella era especial, ella al igual que el, hacia grandes acrobacias, solo que en su scooter, ademas de que la consideraba linda, y hoy la invitaría a salir, tal vez.

**Muy bien amigo, tu puedes hacerlo. **Dijo Rumble así mismo, mientras buscaba a Scootaloo.

El buscaba a Scoot por todas partes, pero no la encontró. Hasta que llego la hora de salida, ella salio con su scooter, directo a la pista de skate del parque. Rumble la siguió, para poder observar como hacia sus acrobacias. Y la verdad, era increíble, ella era sin duda alguna, una profesional en el scooter. Y para Rumble, eso hacia que Scoot se viera mas linda, así que tomo el valor suficiente para acercarse a ella, después de que terminara.

**Hola Scoot.** Dijo Rumble saludándola, ella se dio cuenta de su presencia.

**Hola Rumble, ¿Viste mis acrobacias?.** Pregunto Scoot algo apenada.

**Si, eres asombrosa.** Dijo Rumble asombrado.

**Gracias,... Rumble.** Dijo Scoot apenada mientras se sonrojaba, ella estaba enamorada de Rumble, porque el era un maestro del skate, el entendía como era ser ella y eso la conmovió mucho.

**Oye... quería preguntarte... ¿Quieres salir conmigo?.** Pregunto Rumble muy apenado, Scoot se impresiono mucho, así que no lo pudo negar.

**Claro, me encantaría.** Dijo Scoot alegre, el mas alegre era Rumble, porque su oportunidad al fin había llegado. **Pero con una condición.** Dijo teniendo una idea.

**¿Cual?.** Pregunto Rumble curioso.

**El que haga mejores acrobacias, gana**. Dijo Scoot de manera desafiante.

**De acuerdo.** Dijo Rumble aceptando el desafió. **¿Pero quien sera el juez?.** Pregunto curioso.

**Si tienes razón, no podemos llamar a nuestros hermanos o amigos, porque seria injusto.** Dijo Scoot entendiendo

**Tal vez yo pueda ayudarles.** Dijo un skater, pero no era cualquier skater, era el mejor, gracias a eso se gano el apodo de "El dios del skate", era nada mas y nada menos que el gran...

**¡TONY HAWK!.** Gritaron Scoot y Rumble muy emocionados de encontrarse con una leyenda viviente (Todo se lo debo al autor del fanfic "Comienzo en Ciudad Canterlot", brony1218, gracias y perdón por usar tu idea, si llegas a leer esto).

**Así**** es, soy Tony Hawk, me alegra conocerlos, y seria un honor ser su juez.** Dijo Tony queriendo ayudar.

**Gracias, pero antes, ¡¿Podría firmar mi scooter, por favor?!.** Pregunto Scoot emocionada.

**¡¿Y también mi patineta?!.** Pregunto Rumble igual de emocionado.

**Claro, ¿Como te llamas pequeña?.** Pregunto Tony a Scoot, con su scooter en una mano y un fibrón indeleble en la otra mano.

**Soy Scootaloo, señor Hawk.** Dijo mencionando su nombre al gran skater.

**De acuerdo, "Para Scootaloo de Tony Hawk".** Dijo Tony mientras escribía, y luego se lo dio.

**¡Gracias, muchas gracias!.** Dijo Scoot muy emocionada.

**De nada, ¿Y tu como te llamas niño?.** Pregunto Tony a Rumble, con su patineta en una mano y el en la otra.

**Soy Rumble, señor Hawk.** Dijo mencionando su nombre a su mayor ídolo.

**De acuerdo, "Para Rumble de Tony Hawk".** Dijo Tony mientras escribía, y luego se la dio.

**¡Muchísimas gracias señor Hank, en serio, muchas, muchas gracias!.** Dijo Rumble muy emocionado.

**Muy bien, ¿Comenzamos?.** Pregunto Tony a los niños para comenzar.

**¡Claro!.** Gritaron Rumble y Scoot emocionados.

Luego de un tiempo, ya estaban haciendo grandes acrobacias. Rumble y Scoot eran tan buenos, que no se sabia quien ganaría, y lo mismo era con Tony, el no se podría decidir quien era mejor que el otro. Así, que decidió terminar la competencia.

**Bueno, ¡Ya es suficiente!.** Dijo Tony llamándolos, ellos fueron con el en seguida.

**Y, ¿Quien gano señor Hawk?.** Pregunto Rumble ansioso por saber el resultado.

**Si, ¿Quien de los 2 gano?.** Pregunto Scoot igual de ansiosa

**Es un empate.** Dijo Tony dando el resultado, ellos se sorprendieron cuando dijo "empate".

**¡¿En serio?!.** Preguntaron Scoot y Rumble sorprendidos.

**Si, es que los 2 son muy buenos, que no se quien podría ganar.** Dijo Tony con gran honestidad y sinceridad.

**Ah ya veo.** Dijo Scoot entendiendo. **Bueno, lo dejamos así, ¿O no Rumble?.** Pregunto a Rumble.

**Si, así esta bien.** Dijo Rumble aceptando de que fuera un empate.

**De acuerdo chicos, ahora debo irme, nunca dejen el skateboard.** Dijo Tony agarrando su propio skateboard, para luego irse patinando.

**¡Gracias señor Hawk, adiós!.** Gritaron Scoot y Rumble al mismo tiempo, mientras saludaban a su ídolo quien se estaba yendo.

Luego, fueron a Sugar Cube Corner para tomar algo frió. Pues, ese reto los dejo muy cansados a los 2. Tomaron sus malteadas, fueron a pasear por el parque, y hablaron un poco. Rumble se decidio a decirle de una vez por todas.

**Scootaloo.** Dijo Rumble algo apenado.

**¿Si Rumble?.** Pregunto Scoot mirándolo con curiosidad.

**¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.** Pregunto Rumble algo inseguro.

**Claro.** Respondio Scoot, ella quería saber que quería.

**Scootaloo..., ¿Quieres ser... mi novia?.** Pregunto Rumble muy apenado, esto de "novia" la impresiono. **Yo..., creo que eres muy linda..., siempre que te veo hacer acrobacias en el parque con tu scooter, siento que al fin encuentro a alguien que me entiende, así que ¿Que me dices?.** Dijo revelando sus sentimientos muy apenado, pero con mucha sinceridad, Scoot estaba conmovida, a ella también le gustaba Rumble, así que decidió responder a su pregunta.

**Claro..., me encantaría ser tu novia.** Dijo Scoot sonrojada y muy alegre, Rumble se impresiono y se emociono bastante de que haya aceptado ser su novia.

Luego, los 2 se acercaron lentamente, y se dieron un profundo y tierno beso. Luego de eso, los 2 siempre salían juntos, ellos formaban un gran equipo cuando se trataba de skateboard (o en el caso de Scootaloo, un scooter), eran los mejores haciendo acrobacias, los mejores en trabajar en equipo. Ellos le dijeron de su relación a sus hermanos mayores, los cuales aceptaron su relación. Ahora ellos, si que eran, los skaters mas afortunados del mundo.

**(Fin de la historia de Button).**

* * *

Ahora, lo que paso en Equestria hasta ahora:

Las cosas en Equestria, no podrían estar mejor que nunca. Las Cutie Mark Crusaders al fin obtuvieron sus Cutie Marks (¡ALELUYA POR ELLAS!). Sus Cutie Marks eran iguales, eran tres escudos con tres colores, pero cada escudo tenia un símbolo diferente. El de AppleBloom era una manzana, el de Sweetie Belle era una estrella con una nota musical en el centro, y el de Scootaloo era un ala de pegaso. Sus hermanas mayores, familias, amigos y novios no podrían estar mas orgullosos de ellas. Ellas tenían el talento de hacer que otros ponys a obtener sus Cutie Marks, o a resolver problemas de Cutie Marks, haciendo que los ponys con Cutie Mark re-descubrir su vocación en la vida, y era algo maravilloso. Con ese talento, llegaron a ser amigas de Diamond Tiara, quien ya se hizo amiga de todos los ponys escolares.

Shining Armor y la princesa Cadence tendrán un bebe, a Twilight le sorprendió mucho, ella seria tía.

Luego de un tiempo, Starlight Glimmer regreso, para cobrar venganza de Twilight y sus amigas, por quitarle su aldea sin Cutie Marks. Ella copio el hechizo de Star Swirl, el barbado, para viajar en el tiempo, y cambiar el algo en el pasado. Ella detuvo la Rain-plosion sónica de Rainbow, cuando intentaba proteger a Fluttershy de esos bravucones. Cuando lo detuvo, Twilight y Spike fueron enviados a un mundo alterno, donde el Rey Sombra gobernaba el Imperio de Cristal y la mitad de Equestria. Luego de que Twilight regresara a detener a Starlight, fue enviada a otro mundo alterno, mucho peor que el anterior. Un mundo donde la Reina Chrysalis y sus simuladores (ahora llamados "cambiantes", aquí en Latinoamerica), gobiernan Equestria, alimentándose de todo su amor. Luego de regresar otra vez, Twilight y Starlight se enfrentaron, pero la batalla llamo la atención de la Rainbow joven, y eso provoco que Twilight y Spike vallan a otro mundo alterno, mucho peor. Un mundo donde Nightmare Moon, gobernaba Equestria en la noche eterna, y Celestia estaba presa en la luna. Luego de regresar, Twilight intento varias veces detener a Starlight, y todos sus intentos fallaron. Fue a otros mundos alternos, y cada uno era peor que el anterior. Primero: Un mundo donde Tirek posee toda la magia de Equestria, y destruye Equestria a su antojo. Segundo: Un mundo donde Discord nunca se reformo, y gobierna Equestria con el caos eterno. Y Tercero: Un mundo donde los hermanos Flim y Flam forman una empresa de energía sucia, destruyendo y matando la naturaleza para su beneficio. Luego de volver, Twilight le mostró a Starlight, lo que sus acciones en el pasado provocaban para el futuro, mostrando-le un mundo donde Equestria esta desolada. Luego de que Twiligh pensara sobre cambiar a Starlight, ella le mostró porque odiaba las Cutie Marks. Porque su amigo de la infancia, Sunburst, gano su Cutie Mark antes que ella. Luego de regresar al pasado, Twilight intenta convencer a Starlight de ceder en sus planes, lo cual funciono. Luego, regresaron al presente restaurado, con el castillo y sus amigas. Twilight les dijo a sus amigas lo que vivió, y se sorprendieron. Luego de una charla, ellas decidieron hacerse amigas de Starlight, quien se convirtió en la primera alumna de Twilight.

Luego de mudarse al castillo y ser alumna de Twilight, Starlight estaba lista para aprender. Su primera lección de amistad seria, reunirse con su amigo de la infancia, Sunburst. Luego, llego el mensaje de que la hija de Shining y Cadence, ya había nacido, y Twilight ya era oficialmente tía. Fueron a verla, y ella y sus amigas se sorprendieron por lo que vieron. La hija de Shining y Cadence, es un alicornio. Rarity dijo, que las alas de alicornio, solo se obtenían si hacías una gran acción de princesa, lo cual es raro ver que nasca con esas alas. Su magia era descontrolada, y era muy buena voladora, lo cual causaba algunos problemas. Starlight al fin se reunió con Sunburst, quien Starlight pensó que era un mago importante. Pero en realidad, no lo era. Porque, aunque Sunburst sabia todo sobre magia, no era capaz de hacer nada de eso. Y entonces, Starlight le contó todo lo que paso, lo cual dejo sorprendido a Sunburst. Luego de una búsqueda de una solución para el corazón de cristal (Que había sido destruido por el llanto de la bebe de Shining y Cadence), Sunburst la encontró. Era la encristalación, una ceremonia para los bebes que nacían en el Imperio de Cristal. Luego de tener las respuestas, Shining Armor decidió nombrar a Sunburst como el encristalador de su hija, para presentársela a todos los ciudadanos. Luego de presentársela a todos, todo el amor y cariño de los ponys de cristal, fue trasferido al suelo, y luego absorbido por un cristal puro. Luego Sunburst, llevo ese cristal con el cariño y amor, para arreglar el Corazón de Cristal y darle mas poder. Luego de arreglar todo, los padres de Twilight y Shining, Night Light y Twilight Velvet llegaron para visitar a su nueva nieta. Twilight Velvet, le pregunto a Cadence si iban a nombrar a la bebe, y ella pensó en llamarla: "Flurry Heart", a todos les parecía perfecto el nombre. Antes de irse, Starlight y Sunburst se hicieron la promesa de seguir en contacto. Twilight pensó que era muy mala maestra, pero Spike le dijo que si confiaba en sus instintos, y aprendía por su cuenta estaba todo bien, porque según el, esa era la manera en que Celestia le enseño a Twilight. Ella no lo había pensado hasta ahora, y Spike le dijo que era mejor maestra de lo que pensaba.

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders estaban muy felices, ahora ya sabían que hacer, ayudar a los ponys con problemas de Cutie Marks, y ayudar a otros ponys a obtenerlas. Así que, decidieron hacer cosas por separado, para ayudar mejor a los ponys. AppleBloom misma lo dijo, "Las Cutie Mark Crusaders ya no serán las mismas..., serán mucho mejores que nunca", y tenia razón.

Luego de un tiempo, Spike fue invitado a competir por el puesto de "Amo de los Dragones". Por eso, sus amigas Twilight y Rarity decidieron apoyarlo, yendo a las tierras dragonicas. Pero Spike nunca pensó, que se encontraría con su viejo enemigo, Garble, el dragón adolescente que lo trataba mal. Luego de conocer a Torch, Amo de los Dragones, y a su hija la Princesa Ember, decidió irse para no salir lastimado. Pero, luego de escuchar lo horribles planes que tenían los dragones para Equestria, Spike decidió competir para salvar Equestria. Luego, cuando comenzó, se encontró con Ember, quien se disfrazo para no ser reconocida. Ellos hicieron un trato, trabajar juntos para así obtener el cetro. Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que Ember dijo "De ahora en adelante, es cada dragón por su cuenta", dejando solo a Spike con sus amigas, quienes estaban disfrazadas para no ser reconocidas. Luego de llegar hasta el centro, Spike se encontró con el abusivo de Garble, quien quería arrojar a Spike a unos picos que había. Pero luego apareció Ember, salvan-dolo del peligro. Los 2 pelearon juntos contra Garble, para que al final Spike obtenga el cetro, y se convierta en el Amo de los Dragones. Como primera orden, le dijo a Garble que se fuera a casa, y que le diera un abrazo a cada dragón con el que se encontrara, sin decirles porque. Sin excusas o excepciones, obedeció a Spike. Luego, Spike le dio a Ember el cetro, para que ella sea la Ama de los Dragones, porque el sabia que ella también protegería a los ponys de Equestria, y seria una gran líder. Ember fue con su padre, quien estaba molesto, porque el le dijo que no podía participara, porque no era grande y fuerte. Pero ella le dijo que a pesar de no ser grande y fuerte, gano. Así, que le dijo, que tal vez se necesite mas que ser grande y fuerte para ser un buen Amo de lo Dragones. Su padre entendió, así que nombro a su hija la nueva Ama de los Dragones. Ganando así, un nuevo aliado para Equestria. Ember le prometió a Twilight estar en contacto, para responder sus dudas sobre la cultura de los dragones.

**(Fin del Flashback).**

* * *

**1) ¿Les gustaría un episodio donde empareje a Big Mac y a Marble Pie? (Idea desde que vi el episodio donde los Apples conviven con los Pies)**

**2) ¿Les parece buena idea emparejar a Aria con Thunderbass?**

**3) ¿A quien pertenece el OC ****Track Sonter?**

**4) ¿Les gustaría que lo empareje con Sunset?**

**5) ¿Les gustaron las canciones que puse?**

**6) ¿Quieren que ponga episodios con canciones, igual a este episodio?**

**7) ¿Les gusto que pusiera a Tony Hawk?**

**8) ¿Que otra celebridad quieren que ponga?**

**Bueno sin mas que decir, me retiro, se que ya paso pero, feliz 2016 y feliz año nuevo a todos, contesten a las preguntas y dejen sus reviews por favor.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno, me di cuenta de que ¡NADIE! contesto mis preguntas del capitulo anterior, no quiero sonar mal pero. ¡¿PORQUE RAYOS SE ESTÁN TARDANDO TANTO EN RESPONDER?!.**

**Bueno como sea, continuare la historia, y este capitulo sera sobre uno de los nuevos elementos de la armonía, y una de las nuevas armaduras del equilibrio.**

**Disfrútenlo****, ¡Y CONTESTEN LAS PREGUNTAS AL FINAL!.**

**¡Y LO MISMO DIGO CON MI OTRA HISTORIA "LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA (VERSIÓN SPIKE Y SWEETIE BELLE)", DEJEN SUS REVIEWS EN ESA HISTORIA Y EN ESTA!.**

* * *

**El Elemento del Perdón y La Armadura del ****Coraje**

En Canterlot High las cosas no podrían estar mejor, cada una de las girl 6 ya tenia un novio, las Dazzlings se amigaron con todo Canterlot High, y las Cutie Mark Crusaders ganaron sus emblemas (Cutie Marks) en la escuela ayudando a sus enemigas Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon a ser mejores personas, y así fue.

Sunset (con su nueva vestimenta) estaba emocionada, se venia otra competencia de canto, y cantaría con Track Sonter, el chico de cabello rojo por quien comenzó a sentir un gran sentimiento, debido a que no tuvo miedo cuando ella le contó sobre su pasado.

**Esta canción, es dedicada a alguien muy importante para mi, la considero mas que una amiga, y quiero mostrarle en esta canción, que puede contar conmigo en lo que sea. **Dijo Track a todos, mientras miraba tierna-mente a Sunset, la cual se sonrojo.

(Pondré esta canción):** watch?v=k3pZVtzqxz8**

_**Track Sonter:**_

_**Im no super-man **_

_**I can't take your hand **_  
_**and fly you anywhere you want to go **_  
_**yeah! **_  
_**i can't read your mind **_  
_**like billboard sign **_  
_**and tell you everything you want to hear **_  
_**but i'll be your hero **_

_**Coros:**_

_**couse i **_  
_**i can be everything you need **_  
_**if you're the one for me like gravity **_  
_**i'll be unstoppable **_  
_**I **_  
_**yeah i believe in destiny **_  
_**i may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul **_  
_**but if you''re the one for me **_  
_**then i'll be your hero **_

_**(x2) **_  
_**could you be the one **_  
_**could you be the one for me? **_  
_**then i'll be your hero **_

_**Track Sonter:**_  
_**searching high and low **_  
_**trying every road **_  
_**but if i see your face **_  
_**how will i know, yeah **_  
_**i'll put my trust in fate **_  
_**that you will come my way **_  
_**and if it's right **_  
_**it's undeniable, yeah **_

_**i'll be your hero **_

_**Coros:**_

_**I **_  
_**i can be everything you need **_  
_**if you're the one for me like gravity **_  
_**i'll be unstoppable **_  
_**I **_  
_**yeah i believe in destiny **_  
_**i may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul **_  
_**but if you're the one for me **_  
_**then i'll be your hero **_

_**(x2) **_  
_**could you be the one **_  
_**could you be the one for me? **_  
_**then ill be your hero **_

_**Track Sonter:**_  
_**so incredible **_  
_**some kind of miracle **_  
_**when it's meant to be **_  
_**i'll become a hero, oh oh **_  
_**so i wait wait wait **_  
_**wait for you **_  
_**yeah i'll be your hero **_

_**Coros:**_

_**I **_  
_**i could be everything you need **_  
_**if you're the one for me like gravity **_  
_**i'll be unstoppable **_  
_**I **_  
_**yeah i believe in destiny **_  
_**i may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul **_  
_**but if you're the one for me **_  
_**then i'll be your hero **_

_**(x2) **_  
_**could you be the one **_  
_**could you be the one for me? **_  
_**then i'll be your hero**_

(Fin de la canción).

Cuando termino, todos aplaudieron con gran emoción, mientras que Sunset estaba muy sonrojada y conmovida por la canción, que estaba soltando lagrimas de felicidad. Cuando Track bajo del escenario, Sunset lo abrazo con mucha ternura.

**Gracias Track, eso fue precioso. **Dijo Sunset muy conmovida, mientras lo abrazaba.

**Por ti Sunset, lo que sea.** Dijo Track con mucha ternura, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Mientras se abrazaban, sus amigos veían con ternura su abrazo.

(Ahora Sunset).

**Antes de empezar ¿Puede Track Sonter hacerme compañía con la guitarra?. **Dijo Sunset en el escenario, llamando a Track, el cual fue al instante. **Gracias, y también las Dazzlings, par ayudarme con el coro. **Dijo llamando también a las Dazzlings para que canten junto a ella. (En mi historia, las Dazzlings recuperan sus voces armoniosas, solo que sin la capacidad de hechizar a nadie).

(Pondré esta canción): ** watch?v=c9o_6Q4yyQw**

**_Sunset Shimmer:_**

_**Can anybody (Se aclara la garganta) find me somebody to **__**(Coros por las Dazzlings):**__** love?**_

_**each morning i get up i die a little**_  
_**can't barely stand on my feet. **_  
_**take a look in the mirror**_  
_**and cry, lord what you're doing to me. **_  
_**i've spent all my years believing in you, but i just can't get no relief. **_  
_**Lord, somebody (las Dazzlings): somebody, Sunset Shimmer: somebody, (las Dazzlings): somebody,Sunset Shimmer y las Dazzlings: can anybody find me, somebody to love.**_

_**Got no feel i got no rhythm**_  
_**i just keep losing my beat**_  
_**i'm okay i'm alright**_  
_**ain't gonna face no defeat**_  
_**i just gotta get out of this prison cell**_  
_**one day i'm gonna be free**_  
_**Lord, somebody (las Dazzlings): somebody, Sunset Shimmer: somebody, (las Dazzlings): somebody, Sunset Shimmer y las Dazzlings: can anybody find me,**_  
_**can anybody find me somebody to love**_  
_**(las Dazzlings): she works hard, everyday**_  
_**i try and i try and i try**_  
_**but everybody wants to put me down**_  
_**they say i'm going crazy**_  
_**they say i got a lot of water in my brain**_  
_**got no common sense **_  
_**i've got nobody left to believe**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**(Solo de guitarra por Track Sonter, mientras Sunset baila en el escenario)**_  
_**(las Dazzlings): find her somebody to love x6**_  
_**(las Dazzlings): can anybody find me**_

_**(Sunset choca con Track y casi cae del escenario, pero por suerte Track la atrapa rápido y la envuelve en un tierno abrazo. Luego Sunset, mas roja que un tomate, sigue cantando)**_  
_**Sunset Shimmer:**_

_** Somebody to love**_

_**(Sunset se pone a bailar con Track en medio del escenario, mientras las Dazzlings continuaban los coros).**_  
_**(las Dazzlings): find me somebody to love x4**_

(Fin de la canción).

Al final de la canción, todos aplauden con gran emoción, mientras que Track y Sunset seguían abrazados. En ese momento, los 2 recordaron como se conocieron, y como llegaron a enamorarse.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Track Sonter, apenas el nuevo alumno de Canterlot High, ya se hizo buen amigo de todos en la escuela. Era amable, gentil, rebelde y muy valiente. Un día, paseando con sus amigos, Flash, Shill, Soarin, Fancy, Cheese, Discord, Brawly Beats, Ringo y Thunderbass, se topo con Sunset Shimmer, a el le parecía muy hermosa y radiante, y quería conocerla. Así que, después de clase, fue a buscarla.

Luego de una larga búsqueda, la encontró, al lado de la estatua del caballo. Se acerco, y luego ella lo noto acercándose.

**Hola.** Dijo Track saludando.

**Hola.** Dijo Sunset correspondiendo el saludo.

**Mi nombre es Track Sonter.** Dijo presentados.

**Lo se, eres el chico nuevo que se parece mucho a Flash.** Dijo Sunset adivinando quien era, y si se parecía a Flash, solo que con otros colores y otro estilo.

**Adivinaste.** Dijo Track dándole la razón. **Y bueno, tu eres Sunset Shimmer, ¿Verdad?.** Pregunto apenado.

**Así**** es.** Respondió Sunset. **¿Porque?.** Pregunto.

**Es que... quiero conocerte.** Dijo Track apenado, tanto que se sonrojo, por otro lado, Sunset estaba impresionada, era el primer chico que se atrevía a hablarle.

**¿Me estas invitando a salir?.** Pregunto Sunset sorprendida.

**Podría**** decirse que... si.** Dijo Track mas apenado, mientras Sunset seguía sorprendiéndose.

**De acuerdo, ¿Te veo a las 3:00 PM?.** Pregunto Sunset por la hora para salir.

**Esta bien.** Dijo Track muy apenado, mientras que en su mente habían un millón de mini-Tracks celebrando. **Iré por ti y saldremos.** Dijo muy contento.

**Aquí**** tienes mi numero y dirección, te espero.** Dijo Sunset dándole su dirección y numero de teléfono de una manera muy coqueta, cosa que puso a Track algo nervioso.

Luego de un rato, los 2 se fueron en lados opuestos, pero con la intención de verse otra vez. Sunset se fue con Rarity, mientras que Track fue con Fancy.

* * *

**Mientras con Track:**

El ya había llegado con Fancy a su casa (como eran amigos, al igual que los otros, Fancy los invitaba a disfrutar en su lujosa mansión), quien lo recibió con gran respeto, y Track le contó todo lo que paso.

**Wow, bien por ti amigo, con mucho gusto pienso ayudarte.** Dijo Fancy queriendo ayudar a su amigo.

**Gracias Fancy, eres un gran amigo.** Dijo Track muy agradecido.

**Es un placer.** Dijo Fancy correspondiendo el agradecimiento.

* * *

**Mientras con Sunset:**

Ella ya llego con su amiga Rarity que estaba dentro de su boutique. Cuando Sunset llego, Rarity le presto atención.

**¿Que pasa querida?.** Pregunto Rarity a su amiga, quien se veía muy nerviosa.

**¿Que que pasa?, te diré lo que pasa, Track Sonter, el chico nuevo me invito... a una cita.** Dijo Sunset muy nerviosa, tanto que se quedaba sin palabras, Rarity estaba muy sorprendida, pero mas que nada estaba feliz.

**Yo se que hacer, querida, déjamelo a mi.** Dijo Rarity preparándose para ayudar.

1 hora después:

Rarity termino de arreglar a Sunset. Ella lucia un hermoso vestido rojo (versión Jessica Rabbit de "¿Quien engaño a Roger Rabbir?"), y mucho maquillaje. Luego tocaron el timbre, Rarity fue a atender y era Fancy con Track a su lado. Track llevaba puesto un esmoquin negro, muy elegante y bien arreglado. Cuando Sunset lo vio, se sonrojo bastante, el se veía muy guapo para ella. Y lo mismo paso con Track, se maravillo mucho por la belleza de Sunset.

**Wow, primera vez que conozco la diferencia entre bonita y maravillosa**. Dijo Track entrando en la boutique, viendo a Sunset con cara de enamorado.

Sunset se sonrojo mucho por tal alago, y se acerco a el.

**Gracias Track.** Dijo Sunset muy sonrojada. **¿Ya nos vamos?.** Pregunto a su acompañante.

**Claro.** Dijo Track, mientras abría la puerta. **Damas primero.** Dijo muy cortes mientras se hacia aun lado para que Sunset pasara primero, y esto la conmovió.

Luego de subir al auto de Track (que era de color blanco con un símbolo en frente, que era su Cutie Mark), se fueron a un lugar donde solo Track conocía, hasta ahora. Era un lugar hermoso, era como estar en ruinas de una vieja fortaleza, con un hermoso lago alrededor. Sunset se maravillo con el lugar, era muy bello, y estaba ella sola con Track, esto le parecía muy emocionante y a la vez terrorífico, por lo que podría pasar. Bajaron del auto, y fueron a hacer un pinic cerca del lago.

**Y bueno, escuche que eras novia de mi amigo Flash, ¿Es cierto?.** Pregunto Track apenado.

**Así**** es, pero la verdad no me gustaba Flash, y me sigue sin gustar.** Dijo Sunset con un poco de nostalgia. **Antes era muy mala.** Dijo con un toque de tristeza.

**Si, me contaron de tu incidente en el baile de otoño.** Dijo Track ya sabiendo a lo que se refería. **Pero cambiaste, tu ayudaste a tus amigas a derrotar a las Dazzlings cuando eran malas, y venciste a la Twilight humana cuando se convirtió en algo parecido a lo que eras.** Dijo tratando de animarla. **Y te aseguro, que cuando veo tus ojos, no veo un monstruo, veo a la tu real, una hermosa chica con grandes metas y sueños.** Dijo muy amable, tierno y valiente con sus palabras, mientras veía el rostro de Sunset, quien estaba muy sonrojada y alagada, nadie la había tratado así antes, el ya sabia todo de ella y aun así no le tenía miedo.

**Gracias.** Dijo Sunset muy alagada.

**De nada.** Dijo Track muy apenado.

Y desde entonces, los 2 se hicieron muy unidos, Sunset estaba feliz de que alguien no tuviera miedo de ella y su pasado. Track estaba alegre de estar con Sunset, cada vez que se encontraban, para el, ella lucia mas hermosa que nunca. Ellos confiaban el uno en el otro, y eso no cambiaría nunca.

* * *

**Devuelta en el presente:**

Después del abrazo y de bajar al escenario. Track quiso hacer su declaración oficial.

**Sunset, tengo algo muy importante que decirte**. Dijo Track muy apenado.

**¿Si?.** Pregunto Sunset, con todos sus amigos escuchando.

**Veras, yo... yo.** Dijo Track muy nervioso. **Yo... amm... yo.** Dijo mas nervioso.

**¡Vamos! ¡Dilo ya!.** Dijo Soarin un poco fastidiado de esperar.

**Esta bien, lo diré, y enfrente de todos.** Dijo Track recuperando el valor, mirando a sus amigos y luego viendo a Sunset. **Muy bien Sunset, escucha.** Dijo preparado para gritar. **¡Yo te amo!, ¡Te amo, ¡TE AMO!.** Grito muy fuerte mientras empezaba a abrazarla, esto la sorprendió tanto como a sus amigos.

**¿En serio?.** Pregunto Sunset muy sonrojada mientras estaba en los brazos de Track.

**Claro, y para que estés convencida.** Dijo Track muy convencido de lo que iba a hacer.

Track agarro la cara de Sunset muy despacio, y en un rápido movimiento, la beso. Sunset se impresiono, pero correspondió el beso. Todos veían con ternura como su amiga encontró el amor verdadero.

En ese momento, los 2 fueron rodeados por un extraño resplandor. Apareció el elemento de la armonía, que era una corona como la de Twilight, solo que este tenia la forma de la Cutie Mark de Sunset. Y Track obtuvo su armadura del equilibrio, que era versión humana que poni, se unió a el como a el resto en Equestria. Luego de separarse, los 2 vieron asombrados lo que llevaban puesto, al igual que todos los que estaban presentes.

**Somos 2 de los nuevos elegidos, mi elemento de la armonía representa el perdón, porque llegue a perdonarme a mi misma, a la Twilight de aquí y también a las Dazzlings.** Dijo Sunset sabiendo cual era su elemento.

**Y mi armadura representa el coraje, no tuve miedo de ti, incluso sabiendo la verdad de tu pasado.** Dijo Track también sabiendo cual era su armadura, ahora sabia exactamente que hacer. **Ahora que tengo oportunidad, lo haré oficial.** Dijo mientras veía a Sunset, y le tomo de las manos. **Sunset, mi radiante y preciosa Sunset Shimmer, ¿Quieres hacerme el gran honor... de ser... mi novia?.** Dijo con mucha ternura y cariño, Sunset estaba con los ojos vidriosos una tierna sonrisa.

**Claro que si, mi querido Track.** Dijo Sunset aceptando ser su novia.

Luego, los 2 se besaron otra vez, mientras todos veían con alegría a sus amigos en su momento especial, ya tenían un nuevo elemento, una nueva armadura y a sus portadores. ¿Quienes serán los próximos portadores, y que clase de elemento y armadura aparecerán a continuación?.

* * *

**Bueno, al fin termine, ahora las preguntas, ¡Y SERA MEJOR QUE LAS RESPONDAN, O DEJEN DE LEER MIS HISTORIAS! ¡¿ENTENDIERON?!.**

**Bien, aquí están las preguntas:**

**1) Estuve pensando, y bueno ¿Les gustaría mejor un capitulo Soarin vs Wind Rider, por tratar de expulsar a Rainbow de los Wonderbolts?**

**2) ¿Un capitulo Discord vs Tirek, donde Tirek quiere venganza y Discord es la ultima esperanza?**

**3) ¿Un capitulo Cheese vs S****vengallop, como merecido por tratar mal a Pinkie?**

**4) ¿Cuales son las mejores canciones de Shakira?**

**5) ¿Un capitulo donde Button y AppleBloom terminan y solo se vuelven amigos, y luego AppleBloom se enamora de Tender Taps, quien este se enamora de ella también?**

**Bueno, eso es todo, ¡Y RESPONDAN LAS PREGUNTAS, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y CUANTO ANTES MEJOR!. Me disculpo por eso, es que tengo muy poca paciencia, bueno solo respondan y dejen sus reviews, por favor.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno, volví, perdón por la demora, pero no se me ocurrió nada, pero ahora si.**

**Bueno, disfruten este capitulo, aunque creo que sera algo corto.**

* * *

**El Elemento de la Paciencia y La Armadura de la Fe**

En Canterlot High, nada podría estar mejor, Sunset y Track eran oficialmente novios y elegidos por los 2 arboles de Equestria, el de la armonía y el del equilibrio. Y pronto, todos se irían directo al Campamento EverFree.

Las Dazzligs no podrían estar mas felices, se ganaron la amistad de toda la escuela y recuperaron sus voces, sin el efecto encantador. De las tres Dazzlings, Adagio era la mas emocionada, porque se hizo fan de una cantante famosa parecida a ella. Su nombre era Shakira, y pronto estaría dando un concierto en la ciudad, pero las entradas se agotaban rápido y eso la puso muy angustiada, ¿que es lo que iba a hacer, si quería ver a su ídolo de este mundo?.

Justo en ese momento, paso Brawly Beats, que parecía querer invitar a Adagio a algún lado. Así que se acerco a ella.

**Hola Adagio.** Dijo Brawly saludando, ocultando algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

**Hola Brawly, ¿Como estas?.** Pregunto Adagio con una gran sonrisa, Brawly pensaba que Adagio era la chica mas hermosa de todo el universo, su cabello esponjoso, sus bellos ojos y su sonrisa resplandeciente, simplemente lo volvía loco.

**Estoy Bien, muy bien.** Dijo Brawly algo nervioso, hasta que se acordó de lo que oculto en su bolsillo, era algo para Adagio, lo saco y le mostró.

**¿Que es eso?.** Pregunto Adagio por lo que tenia, parecían entradas para algo.

**Son entradas para...** Dijo Brawly y luego se detuvo para mirar a su al rededor, y cuando no vio a nadie, le pidió a Adagio que se acercara, ella acepto. **El concierto de Shakira.** Dijo susurrándole a Adagio en su oído, que no podía creer lo que escucho.

**No es cierto, júrame por tu vida que no es una broma.** Dijo Adagio muy emocionada por la noticia, tanto que casi grita.

**Y solo tengo 2 boletos, así que pensé si podrías ir conmigo al concierto ¿Por favor?.** Dijo Brawly invitándola a salir con el, ese gesto de amabilidad le pareció lindo a Adagio, ademas de que realmente quería ir al concierto.

**Claro, me encantaría ir contigo.** Dijo Adagio aceptando la invitación, Brawly estaba muy emocionado por dentro que apenas se notaba.

* * *

Luego de un tiempo, ya era momento de que comenzara el concierto. Brawly y Adagio ya estaban entrando y buscando sus lugares, como todos los demás. Adagio se sorprendió al ver que estaban en primera fila, Brawly debió gastar mucho dinero para obtener los lugares. Y eso le dio algo de culpa, porque el sacrifico su dinero por algo que ella amaba.

Como sea, ya todos se sentaron y el concierto estaba por empezar. Luego, se apagaron las luces, y apareció la ídolo que tanto idolatraban, eso hizo que todo el mundo empezara a aplaudir.

**¡Gracias a todos por venir, mis queridos fanáticos! ¡Solo una pregunta, ¡¿Están listos para el show?!.** Pregunto Shakira desde el micrófono, cuando termino de preguntar, todos gritaron: **¡SI!.** Como forma de respuesta.

**¡Entonces, empecemos con la fiesta!.** Dijo Shakira emocionada, luego todos gritaron otra vez.

Luego de unos minutos, ya empezó todo el espectáculo.

**4 Horas después:**

Ya habían pasado muchas canciones de la ídolo que amaban, y en verdad lo disfrutaban, sobre todo Adagio y Brawly. Y en ese momento, cuando Shakira termino de cantar, agarro el micrófono y llamo la atención de todos.

**Atención todos, llego la hora de la Kiss-cam, ¿Quienes serán los afortunados en besarse?.** Dijo Shakira anunciando, todos lanzaron un AWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnn, en respuesta.

Luego, en la pantalla, salieron las imágenes de Adagio y Brawly. Ellos estaban muy sorprendidos y sonrojados, la gente gritaba "beso" para que sucediera. Los 2 se miraron fijamente, ninguno hablo pero Brawly se armo de valor para romper el hielo.

**¿Porque nosotros?.** Pregunto Brawly susurrándole a Adagio, pero un poco nervioso.

**No lo se, pero si no lo hacemos no dejaran de molestarnos.** Dijo Adagio también nerviosa, pero con un poco de fastidio por como gritaban una y otra vez.

**De acuerdo.** Dijo Brawly muy sonrojado, porque no esperaba besar a la chica de sus sueños de esta forma, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Los 2 se acercaron lentamente, y finalmente conectaron sus labios en un tierno y apasionado beso. Para ambos se sintió muy mágico, como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos. Luego de unos minutos, se separaron por la falta de aire. Ambos estaban muy sonrojados como tomates, pero eso no les incomodaba, les parecía adorable a ambos. Todos los del estadio suspiraron un Awwwwwwwwnnnnnn, y Shakira volvió a hablar por el micrófono.

**Bueno eso fue muy lindo, ahora seleccionare a alguien del publico para que cante una de mis canciones conmigo.** Dijo Shakira encantada por el lindo momento entre la sirena y el baterista, pero era el momento de pasar a otra cosa, cuando dio el anuncio todos se emocionaron y levantaron la mano. **Tu, la chica de la Kiss-cam, ven al escenario.** Dijo eligiendo a Adagio para que subiera, ella se emociono tanto que casi se desmaya.

**¡No puedo creerlo, voy a cantar con Shakira, mi mas grande ídolo!.** Dijo Adagio muy emocionada, que no podía controlarse, pero recordó mantener la calma y relajarse, lo cual hizo, lo único que se preguntaba era ¿Que iba a cantar?, había muchas canciones y no sabia cual.

**Bueno, ¿Estas lista?.** Pregunto Shakira por el micrófono, para luego pasárselo a Adagio.

**¡Definitivamente!.** Dijo Adagio muy emocionada por el micrófono, pero recupero la cordura y se tranquilizo.

**En ese caso, espero que te sepas esta canción, "Try Everything".** Dijo Shakira mencionando que canción cantaría.

**Por supuesto que me la se, me se todas tus canciones.** Dijo Adagio con mucha honestidad, porque era cierto.

**Ah, por eso te pareces a mi, tienes muy buen estilo de música como de ropa.** Dijo Shakira admirando los gustos de Adagio, y eso la apeno. **Como sea, lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿Estas lista?.** Pregunto otra vez.

**Por supuesto.** Respondió Adagio otra vez, lista para cantar, con su micrófono listo, al igual que su ídolo.

(Pondré esta canción): ** watch?v=HJVW42s3vrk**

_**Shikira y Adagio:**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh **_  
_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh **_  
_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh **_  
_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh **_

_**I messed up tonight, I lost another fight **_  
_**I still mess up but I'll just start again **_  
_**I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground **_  
_**I always get up now to see what's next **_

_**Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up **_  
_**Nobody learns without getting it wrong **_

_**I won't give up, no I won't give in **_  
_**Till I reach the end and then I'll start again **_  
_**No I won't leave, I wanna try everything **_  
_**I wanna try even though I could fail **_  
_**I won't give up, no I won't give in **_  
_**Til I reach the end and then I'll start again **_  
_**No I won't leave, I wanna try everything **_  
_**I wanna try even though I could fail **_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh **_  
_**Try everything **_  
_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh **_  
_**Try everything **_  
_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh **_  
_**Try everything **_  
_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh **_

_**Look at how far you've come, you filled your heart with love **_  
_**Baby you've done enough, take a deep breath **_  
_**Don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast **_  
_**Sometimes we come last, but we did our best **_

_**I won't give up, no I won't give in **_  
_**Til I reach the end and then I'll start again **_  
_**No I won't leave, I wanna try everything **_  
_**I wanna try even though I could fail **_  
_**I won't give up, no I won't give in **_  
_**Til I reach the end and then I'll start again **_  
_**No I won't leave, I wanna try everything **_  
_**I wanna try even though I could fail **_

_**I'll keep on making those new mistakes **_  
_**I'll keep on making them every day **_  
_**Those new mistakes **_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh **_  
_**Try everything **_  
_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh **_  
_**Try everything **_  
_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh **_  
_**Try everything **_  
_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh** _

_**Try everything**_

(Fin de la canción).

Al terminar la canción, todo el mundo grito y ovaciono a las 2 cantantes. Adagio se sentía en la cima del mundo.

**Gracias a todos, pero antes un fuerte aplauso para, ¿Cual era tu nombre joven?.** Pregunto Shakira a su admiradora.

**A si, soy Adagio, Adagio Dazzle.** Dijo ella mencionando su nombre con su micrófono.

**¡Adagio Dazzle amigos!, ¡un fuerte aplauso para Adagio Dazzle!.** Dijo Shakira por su micrófono, y todos una vez mas aplaudieron a Adagio, que ya se estaba bajando del escenario y se fue a su lugar junto con Brawly. **¡Gracias a todos por venir!, ¡eso fue todo por hoy, sigan escuchando música!.** Dijo la ídolo, ya retirándose con fuegos artificiales y efectos especiales, que dejaron a todos sorprendidos.

Unos minutos después, todo el mundo ya se estaba yendo, incluso Adagio y Brawly, pero ellos iban tomados de la mano, pero eso no les parecía incomodo les parecía adorable. Luego, fueron a una estación de buses para volver a casa, y ahí se pusieron a charlar.

**¡Aun no puedo creer que cante con Shakira!.** Dijo Adagio aun emocionada.

**Tampoco yo, pero siempre tuve fe en que lo harías.** Dijo Brawly con mucha confianza, a Adagio le sorprendió esa respuesta de su parte.

**¿Tu... tuviste fe... en mi?.** Pregunto Adagio realmente sorprendida.

**Si, ¿Porque?.** Pregunto Brawly curioso.

**Bueno..., es que... nadie nunca ah tenido fe en mi, realmente.** Dijo Adagio con algo de nostalgia, porque era cierto, todo el mundo solo la adoraba a ella y a sus hermanas debido a sus voces mágicas, pero nadie confiaba en ellas realmente, excepto Brawly que le dijo que si, aunque recupero su voz no tenia el efecto encantador, aun así el confiaba en ella con toda su alma.

**Pues, yo siempre creo en los demás, pero a la vez creo en mi mismo.** Dijo Brawly con gran confianza su gran virtud.

**Pues eso es muy bueno de tu parte, porque lo único bueno de mi es que tengo una gran paciencia hacia todo, en especial con mis hermanas.** Dijo Adagio algo apenada por su única virtud, que es ser paciente.

**Bueno si, pero si no fueras paciente con ellas 2, no hubieras esperado todo este tiempo para ver a Shakira, y nunca hubieras sabido que cantarías con ella.** Dijo Brawly con mucha confianza, Adagio se sonrojo por tal alago.

**¿De verdad lo crees?.** Dijo Adagio muy sorprendida y sonrojada.

**Por supuesto.** Dijo Brawly sonriendo con confianza.

Adagio no sabia que pensar, nadie había sido tan lindo con ella antes, y nadie confió en ella realmente. Pero Brawly, el era diferente, el sabia que era una sirena y que antes en encantaba personas, pero aun así confiaba en ella. Y eso, la conmovió. Después de unos segundos, un pensamiento llego a su mente: "¿Que sintió Brawly cuando me beso?", porque ella sintió algo mágico, como si debería estar con el. Pero no sabia que pensaba el de ella.

Después de un rato, llego el bus que los iba a llevar a casa. Se subieron, pagaron la entrada y se sentaron juntos, esperando llegar a casa mientras veían el exterior por la ventana.

* * *

Unas horas después, bajaron del bus para luego caminar a su destino. Brawly se ofreció para llevar a Adagio a su casa, y eso la conmovió tanto que no se negó. Luego de unas horas caminando, llegaron a la casa de la sirena y sus 2 hermanas, un apartamento de 5 pisos, no muy grande pero acogedor. Entraron, luego fueron al ascensor, porque Adagio y sus hermanas vivían en el tercer piso, llegaron y su habitación era la 15 C. Por suerte, Adagio llevaba las lleves con ella, pero antes de entrar, le quiso agradecer a Brawly por todo lo que hizo por ella.

**Brawly... gracias... por todo.** Dijo Adagio muy sonrojada.

**Na, no fue nada.** Dijo Brawly con mucha confianza.

**Pues para mi, fue el acto mas noble, tierno y gentil que alguien haya hecho por mi.** Dijo Adagio muy sonrojada y con una mirada tierna, luego agarro a Brawly de las mejillas y no dudo en lo que iba a hacer, se acerco lentamente y lo beso en los labios de forma muy tierna y apasionada.

Brawly estaba en shock, la chica que mas amaba lo acababa de besar. Entonces se pregunto, ¿Adagio si sintió algo cuando se besaron en la Kiss-cam?. Después de unos segundos, la sirena se separo por falta de aire, sin duda con alegría en su mirada.

**Adagio..., ¿Acabas de...?.** Dijo Brawly sin terminar la pregunta, porque fue interrumpido por la sirena.

**¿Besarte? Si.** Respondió Adagio terminando la pregunta de su compañero, quien aun seguía impactado. **Brawly, yo tenia miedo, pero ya no, ¿Quería preguntarte si tu sentiste algo cuando nos besamos en el concierto?, pero quiero saber la verdad, ¿Tu me amas de verdad o no?.** Pregunto Adagio un poco triste y decepcionada.

Entonces, Brawly que no podría estar mas que feliz, al saber que la sirena estaba enamorada de el, pero temía que ese sentimiento no fuera correspondido. Así, que supo que hacer. Tomo a la sirena de la cintura, la acerco a el, ella se sorprendió, pero le siguió el juego posando sus brazos en los hombros del baterista.

**¿Esto contesta tu pregunta?.** Pregunto Brawly sonriendo-le con gran ternura, y luego la beso apasionadamente, literalmente contesto a la pregunta de Adagio, que estaba impactada al igual que el lo estaba hace unos minutos, luego se dejo llevar por el placer abrazando a su nuevo amante mientras se besaban.

Luego un resplandor los rodeo, una armadura cubrió el cuerpo de Brawly y una joya color amarillo con la Cutie Mark de Adagio se poso en su cuello, como un collar, era su elemento de la armonía. Cuándo los dos se separaron y abrieron los ojos, se sorprendieron por lo que vieron.

**¡Guau!, soy un elemento de la armonía.** Dijo Adagio muy emocionada.

**Y yo un caballero del equilibrio.** Dijo Brawly asombrado por su armadura.

**Mi elemento es la paciencia, porque valió la pena esperar por ti.** Dijo Adagio con mucho cariño hacia Brawly.

**Y yo soy el caballero de la fe, siempre tuve la confianza en que encontraría a mi verdadero amor, a ti Adagio a ti.** Dijo Brawly con mucha ternura hacia Adagio, quien se sonrojo. **Por lo cual voy a preguntarte.** Dijo el arrodillándose ante ella y tomando sus manos, Adagio no podía estar mas sonrojada, porque sabia lo que iba a hacer su caballero. **Adagio, mi bellisima y preciosa Adagio Dazzle, ¿Me harías el gran honor... de ser... mi novia?.** Dijo con gran ternura en sus ojos, mientras Adagio lloraba de alegría al verlo.

**Por supuesto que si, mi dulce caballero.** Dijo Adagio sonrojada y muy feliz, mientras seguía llorando y mirando a Brawly con gran ternura.

Brawly se levanto y la beso de nuevo en los labios, Adagio no espero el beso, pero lo recibió con cariño. Y así se quedaron por un tiempo, luego de separarse, pero sabiendo que estarían juntos por siempre.

* * *

**Unos días después:**

Brawly y Adagio eran oficialmente novios, obvio se lo dijeron a sus amigos, quienes no podrían estar mas felices por ellos, incluso Aria y Sonata, estaban muy felices por su hermana mayor. Pero de lo que estaban mas sorprendidos, es que eran 2 de los nuevos elegidos, el elemento de la paciencia y el caballero de la fe. No podrían estar mas felices por ellos, y ellos disfrutaban en serio la compañía del otro.

* * *

**Perdon por la tardanza, ya me quedaba sin ideas o inspiración, pero adivinen que: ¡ME GRADUÉ DE SECUNDARIA!**

**¡NO ES CIERTO!. Dijo una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar, esa era la voz de...**

**¿Pinkie Pie? ¿Que haces aquí otra vez?. Dijo sorprendido de que Pinkie esta otra vez conmigo, aunque no muy sorprendido ya que puede romper la cuarta pared.**

**¿Como que "¿que hago aquí" tontito? ¡Obvio venimos a celebrar tu graduación de secundaria!. Dijo Pinkie muy alegre.**

**Espera "¿Venimos?". Dije confundido, luego de que escuche un acordeón, eso solo puede significar...**

**¡Por supuesto amigo!. Dijo Cheese con su típico tono alegre y su acordeón.**

**¡Cheese!, ¿Tu también?. Dije sorprendido de tener a los 2 mejores organizadores de fiesta que conozco o conocemos en este universo. ¡Guau! ¡Ustedes son los mejores!, pero antes de festejar ahora vienen la preguntas para los fans. Dije mencionando que se acercan las preguntas (preparen-ce para contestarlas).**

**¡O claro adelante!. Dijeron los 2 organizadores, dejándome hacer las preguntas.**

**Las preguntas son:**

**1) ¿Les gusto el capitulo de hoy?.**

**2) ¿Alguna idea para el próximo capitulo? (yo no tengo nada por ahora).**

**3) ¿Les gustaron la canción que puse?.**

**4) ¿Cual pareja creen que es mejor, FlashLight o TimberLight? (Porque yo apoyo y siempre apoyare al Flashlight).**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, pero antes de irme, ¡Cheese, Pinkie, vengan para así despedirnos de los fans!. Dije llamando a los organizadores, quienes vinieron a mi lado en menos de un segundo. Sigo sin entender como lo hacen, pero es sorprendente. Dije ya admirando la "super velocidad" de los 2. Bueno, la cuenta de 3 nos despedimos de todos, ¿Listos?. Pregunte a los organizadores.**

**¡Yo nací lista!. Dijo Pinkie muy feliz**

**¡Yo estaba listo desde antes de nacer!. Dijo Cheece con el mismo entusiasmo que su novia.**

**Bueno, aquí vamos... 1... 2... Dije yo hasta el 2 para gritar junto a ellos.**

**¡3! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de "Los Caballeros del Equilibrio"!. Dijimos los 3 al mismo tiempo gritando, bueno mientras me divierto con Pinkie y con Cheese, ustedes lean y respondan las preguntas, hasta la próxima y dejen sus reviews por favor.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lamento la tardanza, no se me ocurrió nada hasta ahora, ya se como terminar la historia.**

**Por cierto, me la pase muy cool en mi fiesta de graduación, todo se lo debo a Pinkie y a Cheese.**

**Como sea, tengo mucho que escribir, reglas que romper y parejas que unir.**

**Disfruten, vayan por palomitas, su bebida favorita y disfruten el espectáculo.**

**¡LUCES, CÁMARA Y ACCIÓN!**

* * *

**El Elemento de la Humildad y La Armadura del Honor**

Ya había pasado un tiempo en que Adagio y Brawly eran novios, cantaban, bailaban, incluso Brawly le enseño a tocar algunos instrumentos que el sabia tocar, como la batería y la guitarra. Aunque Adagio prefería seguir como vocalista, se sintió bien aprender a tocar algo por su cuenta.

A Aria no le estaba yendo muy bien que digamos, sus notas en matemáticas y ciencias eran pésimas, Celestia le dijo que si no mejora, repetiría de año (¡QUE SUERTE QUE TERMINE LA SECUNDARIA!). Así, que a Celestia se le ocurrió darle un instructor, para pasar las clases. Así que la llamo a dirección para presentárselo.

**"Aria Blaze, ¿Podría reportarse en dirección de inmediato?".** Dijo la directora Celestia a través del altavoz.

**¿Ahora en que lió te metiste Aria?.** Dijo Adagio, que con su novio y amigos estaban en el almuerzo.

**No es nada grave, solo me va horrible en matemáticas y ciencia.** Dijo Aria avergonzada.

**¿Calificaciones?.** Pregunto Twilight preocupada

**Del 5 para abajo.** Dijo Aria muy avergonzada.

**¡Auch!.** Dijeron todos sus amigos con lastima.

**Pero no entiendo, ¿Para que me querrá ver la directora?.** Pregunto Aria confundida.

**Tal vez si fueras, lo descubras.** Dijo Adagio tranquila.

**Tienes razón, ¡los veo luego!.** Dijo Aria parándose y yendo a la dirección.

**¡Nos vemos!.** Dijeron todos mientras se iba yendo.

Luego de un rato, llego a la dirección donde estaba la directora Celestia y la sub-directora Luna esperándola.

**Que bueno que llegaras Aria, y justo a tiempo.** Dijo Celestia mirando el reloj.

**¿Como que "justo a tiempo"?.** Pregunto Aria confundida con sus palabras.

**Nos referimos a que tu asesor ya esta por llegar.** Dijo Luna corrigiendo.

**¿Mi asesor?.** Dijo Aria aun mas confundida, cuando de repente apareció un chico como de su edad, con aspecto nerd. Su ropa era una camisa amarilla con cuello y mangas verdes con el símbolo de un átomo en el pecho, su pantalón color gris oscuro con tirantes sosteniéndolo por sus hombros, zapatillas color azul oscuro, con una mancha celeste y una blanca y suela blanca. Su piel era morado claro, cabello gris claro con una franja aun mas claro, y usaba lentes.

**Aria, el es MicroChip, el sera tu asesor de matemáticas a partir de ahora.** Dijo Celestia presentándolo, Aria lo vio con disgusto y furia, Chip solo se asusto por la expresión, ya que no era ya de por si el mas atlético de la clase. **Tranquilo Chip, puede que Aria sea un poco ruda, pero también puede ser una chica dulce y agradable ¿verdad Aria?.** Pregunto Celestia a la estudiante, quien se levanto para saludar de forma educada a su asesor.

**Claro que si, estaré muy agradecida de tenerte como asesor.** Dijo Aria con ternura y dulzura, Chip solo se paralizo, pues si era linda.

**Que bueno saberlo.** Dijo Chip con calma

**Bueno tengo cosas por hacer, si necesitan algo mas, mi puerta siempre esta abierta para cualquiera.** Dijo Celestia indicándoles que podían retirarse.

Luego de retirarse, la directora cerro la puerta. Y luego de estar lejos de la dirección, Aria tomo al chico de la ropa y lo llevo a un casillero.

**¡Escúcheme bien nerd, espero que hagas bien tu trabajo de asesor, y no quiero que mis amigos y hermanas me vean contigo, o juro que te encierro en un casillero por todo el año, ¿Te quedo claro?!.** Dijo Aria muy amenazante, eso aterro al chico.

**Como el cristal, Aria.** Dijo Chip muy asustado.

* * *

Habían pasado días luego de eso, Aria ya tenia buenas calificaciones, gracias a su asesor Chip. Y cada vez que los bravucones de la escuela, Hoops, Dumbell y Score (Los bravucones personales de Rainbow y Fluttershy) molestaban a Chip, Aria lo defendía. Puesto que es una chica ruda, sabe defenderse sola. Los 2 hicieron un trato, a cambio de enseñarle a Aria todo lo que necesita, ella le ayudaría a tener mas confianza en si mismo, yendo a gimnasios o hacer ejercicio para ser mas decidido. Con el paso del tiempo, los 2 comenzaron una relación muy estrecha, casi novios.

**Hola Aria.** Dijo Chip muy alegre de ver a la chica mas asombrosa y hermosa del mundo, para el.

**Hola Chip.** Dijo Aria con mucho cariño, pues ella empezó a ir a lugares para controlar su actitud amarga y comenzar a ver un poco el lado positivo de las cosas (ironía ¿verdad?).

Los 2 caminaban tranquilos hasta que de nuevo aparecieron Hoops, Dumbell y Score, y esta vez se habían preparado. Agarraron primero a Aria, Hoops le sostenía los brazos, mientras que Score ataba sus piernas con una soga. Aria trato de liberarse, pero Dumbell ayudo a Hoops con sus brazos, se los ataron, mientras que Chip miraba todo aterrado.

**Chip ayúdame.** Dijo Aria muy asustada.

**El no te ayudara, es un cobarde.** Dijo Dumbell muy amenazante. **Chicos, ustedes pueden retirarse, yo me hago cargo a partir de aquí.** Le dijo a sus compañeros quienes entendieron.

**De a cuerdo jefe, suerte.** Dijo Hoops retirándose junto a Score.

**No la necesito.** Dijo Dumbell muy arrogante, viendo que Chip aun no se iba. **¿Y porque sigues aquí?, lárgate.** Dijo el muy amenazante.

Chip estaba aterrado, pero luego tomo valor para proteger a Aria.

**¡No!... Dumbell... déjala en paz.** Dijo Chip tartamudeando pero con valor.

**De acuerdo nerd, tu lo estas pidiendo y ahora te complaceré.** Dijo Dumbell de forma siniestra.

Chip iba a atacarlo con un golpe, pero Dumbell lo detuvo y le doblo el brazo, mientras disfrutaba como su adversario sufría por el dolor.

**¡Dumbell basta, le estas rompiendo el brazo!... ¡Suéltalo!.** Dijo Aria muy preocupada por Chip.

Ella, a pesar de estar atada tanto de brazos como de piernas, ella se levanto para defender a Chip.

**¡Te dije que lo soltaras, eres un salvaje!.** Dijo Aria encima de Dumbell, quien uso su otro brazo para empujarla dejándola en el suelo.

Cuando Chip vio eso, alguien abusando así de Aria y ya de por si reírse se ello, le lleno de furia por lo que hizo. Así que cuando Dumbell regreso su vista a Chip, este ultimo le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, dejándolo noqueado. (Muy parecido a la pelea de George Mcfly vs Biff Tannen ¿verdad?).

**Aria, ¿Estas bien?.** Pregunto Chip muy preocupado por ella, ella lo miro con admiración, lo que hizo fue muy honorable.

**Aja.** Dijo Aria sonrojada mientras Chip le desataba primero los brazos para que ella luego se desate las piernas. **Chip, lo que hiciste por mi... gracias.** Dijo ella muy considerada.

**Nah, no fue nada.** Dijo Chip con carisma.

**Nunca nadie había hecho algo tan lindo por mi**. Dijo Aria muy sonrojada, y luego lo beso en los labios, eso sorprendió a Chip quien correspondió el beso.

**¿A que vino eso?.** Pregunto Chip con una gran sonrisa.

**A que te amo.** Dijo Aria confesándose, a Chip le sorprendió, pero mas que sorpresa era felicidad, pues el siempre quiso tener novia, pero nunca creyó que su novia seria Aria, pero decidió aceptarla de todos modos.

**Y yo a ti.** Dijo Chip muy sonrojado y también confesando, Aria estaba muy feliz de encontrar a su alma gemela.

Luego un resplandor los rodeo, una armadura cubrió el cuerpo de Chip, como al resto. Y una joya color violeta con la Cutie Mark de Aria de poso en su cuello, como u viejo collar, era un elemento de la armonía. Cuando los 2 se separaron y abrieron sus ojos, se asombraron por lo que vieron.

**¡Soy... un elemento de la armonía!. **Dijo Aria muy emocionada y asombrada.

**Y yo un caballero del equilibrio, me gusta el diseño de esta armadura.** Dijo Chip admirando su armadura nueva, pues el es un fan de los comics, mangas y animes como "Los Caballeros del Zodiaco" (¡DE AHÍ VIENE ESTA HISTORIA, ALETA DE SPOILER!)

**Lo se es asombroso, mi elemento debe ser la humildad, ya que gracias a ti pude ser mas amable con cualquiera, sobre-todo con mi hermana Sonata.** Dijo Aria muy feliz por ella y su elemento.

**Y mi armadura representa el honor, porque si no te hubiera conocido, nunca tendría el valor suficiente como para defender mi propio honor, y por eso estoy muy agradecido contigo Aria.** Dijo Chip con toda la sinceridad del mundo, Aria se sonrojo mucho cuando dijo eso. **Es mas, te lo compensare.** Dijo para después ayudarla a levantarse, pero luego el se arrodillo frente a ella, eso la sorprendió y se sonrojo mucho. **Aria, mi hermosa Aria Blaze, ¿Quieres hacerme el gran honor... de ser mi novia?.** Dijo el mientras sostenía sus manos con gran ternura.

Aria no mas que sonrojada, estaba impactada. Al ser una sirena, nadie se había enamorado de ella realmente. Pero no dudo ni un segundo en responder a su pregunta.

**Si,... Chip acepto ser tu novia.** Dijo Aria llorando de felicidad.

Chip estaba feliz por su respuesta, que no dudo en besarla. Aria se sorprendió por el beso, pero igual le correspondió.

* * *

Después de unos días, se lo contaron todo a sus amigos, quienes estaban impresionados y felices por ellos. Sobre-todo la otras Dazzlings, que pensaron que Aria nunca tendría novio, y ahora se quitaban la voz por ella (Es como decir que se quitan el sombrero ante ella como muestra de respeto, pero eso seria trabajo de Applejack ¿verdad?). Los 2 eran felices juntos, sin importar lo que piensen los demás.

* * *

**Bueno amigos, eso es todo por ahora.**

**Ahora las preguntas (¡TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!):**

**1) ¿Les gusto la pelea estilo George Mcfly vs Biff Tannen de "Volver al Futuro"?**

**2) ¿Les gustaría un capitulo donde Button y Applebloom terminan su relación para ser solo amigos?**

**3) ¿Les gustaría que en dicho capitulo, Applebloom cambie de pareja a Tender Taps?**

**Léanlas, respondan-las y avísenme si algo esta mal, y dejen sus reviews por favor, este escritor se va, ¡PAZ!**


End file.
